The Guardian: It Begins
by FlyingDutchGirl
Summary: Nicole Valentine is just returned to her birthplace Norrisville. Her BFF since Kindergraden, Lindsey Wester, helps her to fit in Norrisville High. After a month, both find something strange and thanks to that, become Nicole the Guardian. This new protector break curses and black spells from a upcoming evil. Who is this evil? And why can't the ninja handle it solo?
1. Intro

**The Guardian: It Begins**  
**  
What's up people?!I'm FlyingDutchGirl!  
I'm (as almost everyone here) a huge fanja of the brucest ninja from Norrisville!  
The RC9GN show is the honkin cheese! and I also love the stories about RC9GN here.  
Its my first story and I hope you guys like it!  
**

**I know there are many stories about a new girl who just moved in Norrisville and became friends with Randy and Howard, a new partner of the ninja and falls in love with him/ with Randy.**

**Well...I can tell you this...********The mean focus is on the Adventure and Friendship between the characters and my OC/ OC's...No romance...maybe a very little Fowlham and a very very very light RandyxOC moment...but thats it!...No pairing, No RandyxOC...just like the show...True Friendships...everybody cool with it?...yeah?...Alright!**

******Oh! And I don't own RC9GN, only my stories and my OC's!**

******Enjoy and R&R please!**

Intro: Goodbye Angeles Hills, Hello Norrisville.

The early afternoon sun is shining over the town called Angeles Hills. Angeles Hills is a lively city and larger than Norrisville, each corner of every street stand a big palm tree and the beach is just a mile away from the town. In this city also lives a family,a man with his wife and kids. His oldest child,his son, lives or…..actually lived with his sister in Norrisville, to get his diploma and finished his high school, he decided to go to college in Angeles,near his partens and his little sister. The youngest child is just starting at the Angeles Hills high school...  
In short…there are a happy family…until that day….

...A month later…..

The school bell of Angeles High is just going. In the classroom walking the students to their places and talking about what they should do in the weekend. Between all the laugh and enthusiasm,a girl is sitting near the window and staring outside. Her bright blue eyes are red from crying and dark circles around it,telling that she did'nt get much sleep….but she didn't care about that..Today was her last day and she wants to end it positive.

A light brown haired boy next to her put a hand on her,what make her looks up and gives him a weak smile. The boy smiled back and embraces her.

"'I am so sorry…''he whispers.

"'I wish that I coul stay with you and the group Simon…I will miss you and the guys so very much…''said the chocolate haired girl.

''Awhh! Look! Nicolette is crying!''shouted a girl with golden blond hair with a pink hairband and a mix of pink and white clothes on. The other girls who was sitting behind her joying a laugh with her.

The whole class watching her and back to the chocolate haired girl called Nicolette. They give her a pity look and grumbling something about ''There the two going again..''and ''The rich child vs The snow angel..''

The girl named Nicolette give a deadly look to the golden blond haired girl.''Don't call me Nicolette!''she shouted angry.

"'Mandy!Stop it!''said the boy known as Simon.

''Leave her alone!''shouted the girl sitting in the front of Nicolette.

"'Why should I Scary?This is her last day,I enjoy every minute when Nicolette is with us…''said Mandy with a grin on her face to the girl she just called Scary that start growling .

The brownie haired girl give her a deadly look too and pointed to her.

"'Don't…..call….me….Scary!'' roard she, makes Mandy chuckled.

''I will missing her at last…''said Nicolette.

''Agree…''said the brownie haired girl as she stand up from her desk.

A dark blond haired boy sitting next to her put his hand on her shoulder. ''Take a easy Fischer….Take a easy…''

The girl sigh deeply in and out when she sitting back at her sit. ''Thanks Patrick…Man,I wanna slap that wannabe chick so hard in her face….again…''

Patrick give her the thumbs up.''Hey…Only I did is save your cheese for another dentition…Who am I to stop you for another fight with rich dolly Mandy?''

"'You mean….joying the club and support her for punching Mandy..''said Simon and gives Patrick a high five.

Nicolette sigh deeply too and looks to the other three.

"How are you since….you know?...Sorry…stupid question…''asked Fischer.

"'Than why do you asked it in the first place?!''said Patrick and get a ''Shut up!'' look from her.

''It can always better…the worst thing is that we continue the move….My mom want to go back to Daniel's and my birthplace Norrisville…and right now he goes to college here in Angeles Hills!''

"Poor girl…''Fischer gives her a hug.''Now you just need us guys in this very hard time…''

Nicolette give a small nod.

"Do the class and teathers knowing about this?''asked Patrick.

"'No…and if no one is asking about it…I'm ok with it.''

"'The good news is that your best friend lived there right?'''said Simon.

Those words gives the girl a big smile on her face."Yes that's right!I can't wait until I see her again…since…you know…She is also in Norrisville High and that's the reason why I found the move so epic fantastic..(**hey,that sounds funny! ;)) **that I was closer to her…but not that I have to leave you guys.''

When it's time for free period, the group runs into a long hall way until they catch up by a swing door.

Behind the door is a huge ice rink, ready to be skated. The group is also noticed by their P.E teacher and ice hockey coach,coach Violet.

"Ah!There you guys are! Get ready for the training! We're going starting!''calls coach Violet.

"'Yes coach Violet!''shouted the group and make their ways to the dressing room.

''Nicole Valentine!''

Nicole aka Nicolette looks to the coach. ''YYess coach?''

"'Everything goes well with you?You look like you've done nothing else all night except sleeping..''

''I..I was mulling over the move…and..and about today..that…that this is my last day…''

The coach nods.''We will miss you very much,you are one of our best attackers that our ice hockey team ever had, and for a girl…Keep going Valentine..''

Nicole nods and give her a small smile.''Thanks coach,that means a lot to me…Now I only will for the last few hours…is enjoying every minute that I'm with the team and my friends…I wanna end this school day cool..''

"'And that surely going to happen…Well go…Change yourself and get ready!''

''Yes ma'am!''

When Nicole leaves,coach Violet feels that she is hidding something and she wanna now what it is. She picks up her mobile out of her pocket and tipping a phone number on it.

...On the rink...

Nicole is waiting for the whistle, like the other players. When the whistle is blown, she is the first one who catched the puck and skating away with it. She is soon followed by two other guys.

"Aaron!Double Fresh!''She calls and plays the puck to Aaron.

He take this, but if fast as he has it, it was fast taken away by another girl with hazelbrown hair.

"'Rachelle!''said he.

Rachelle skating satisfied to the other side,but is surprised by the stick of Simon.

"Gotcha!''said he with a grin on his face.

''Simon!I was so close!''said Rachelle angry.

Simon skated grinning away from her.''No one can beat the king on ice!''

He is approaching the opponent's goal.

In the goal state Patrick,thinking about the upcoming shot.

''I warn you Pat…This shot is'nt completely yet!''said Simon and shoot.

"'Wait….What do you mean by that!?''

When the puck is coming closer and closer to him,is the puck stopping by the stick of the brownie haired girl. She shakes her head.

''Simon Newman….I thougt that you should even know after the compentition challenge that you can't mess with the freeze queen..''

Simon grinning again.''Says the queen that is called Scary..hahaha…Hey!What the..''he said when he bends down for the puck flowing to his head.

Their hear the sound of the flute.

''Scarlett!Stay professional!''said coach Violet.

"'But he challenged me!''shouted Scarlett.

"'Newman!Fischer is your captain!Your both are co-captains!Treat each other with some respect!''

"'Yes coach!''said the couple and continue the game.

Nicole enjoying the last game of ice hockey she will play on this ice rink.''Guys…what shall I miss this…''

...Moments later...

The final whistle is blown and the players skating to the side,ready to go to the locker room.

Nicole is stopped by the coach.

.''I know what's going on..''says Coach Violet when everybody is in the locker room.

'''What…what do you mean?'says Nicole nervous.

'''I called your mom and she told me everything about what happened last month…about the incident..''

The chocolate haired girl don't look in her coach's eyes, she felt that tears dropping out her eyes but she tried to holding back. "'I miss him so much!''said she little crying.

The coach wrapped her arms around her. "You know that you always can come to me…There is a mentor for…Why did'nt you tell me about this?"

'Nicole wipes her tears away.''Because,I don't want to remembered about the accident…when I thinking back on it…I crying so hard that I can stop…''

''Your mom told me that too…She told me that you haven't slept in the last few days and you've see like you crying all night long again and again…''

Nicole give her a small nod and snift.

"'Shall we go to my office?You can stay there until you're calm…Is that an idea?''

Nicole nods.''Than I give you my ice hockey uniform and my helm,skates,shirt and other stuff…''

''It's okay girl…now come…''

When Nicole feels calming and better,she and the coach walked along the lockers while other students checking the girl and wonder what's going on.

A long boy with hazelnut brown hair and grey eyes stops in the front of them. He seems to be a senior,he wears a simple red jacket with a white logo of the school initials,under a dark blue shirt with jeans and a pair of white sneakers with green laces.

''Hey Nikki Cherry…Is everything okay?''asked he.

"Jeffrey…not now…''says the coach.

"'Almost everyone is asking what's going on with Nicole Valentine…I just spoke Danny after the crew cast..I know it..''

''You…you know it too?''asked Nicole.

The boy nods.

''Scott…I..I..''

''Come…''

Scott opens his arms and wait.''You look like you can need a big hug snow angel..''

Nicole nods and wrapped her arms around him.

''It's okay..''he said.

Coach Violet nods and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "'I'll let you guys alone…But Jeffrey,if you ask her any questions for your crew cast…''said she and points to the boy.

.''Come on coach!She is a second little sister for me…and you know me almost four years!''

She shakes her head.''If you mean that you don't come futher than ten push-ups…I agree..''

Nicole laughs. The coach smiles and walk the hall out.

"'Thanks S-Jeff…I really need that..''said Nicole.

"'No pro Nicole….If I'm not seeing you again…I hope you like your new High School and make newer cooler friends than me..'"

Nicole laughs.''No one is cooler than you S-Jeff….and I keep following the Crew Cast if I'm away.''

Scott puts his hands in the air.''Yes!'"

Nicole chuckeld and rolling with her eyes.

''That's the chuckle that I like to hear….Promise me you can care of yourself?''

''Dan said that already to me…'"

'''Hey,you're still a fresh man..''

"'That is'nt true…..Aaron is that already!''

The two laugh and give each other a last hug.

"'I'll miss you chick..''

''I miss you too,we keep contact…'"

'Scott nods and gives her his well-known frizzy dizzy knuckle.

''See you soon…''When he walked away,Nicole is trying her combination at one of the lockers. Inside her locker is a mirror is hanging on the locker door,Nicole looks with a quizzical look to hair now tousled hair where she promptly retrieves a brush through.

''You still doing it Scott…Gives me now a good excuse to…to clean my locker…''she takes a trash can and drive him near her locker to state, so she can start with takes some of her stuff out and throw what like old pieces of paper notes,candy and failed scribbles for a new drawing path away.

'"If I see that junk I can make in one month in freshman…I would'nt even now how much it is the next three years of High School..I hope that the lockers in Norrisville High even bigger are then this..''

As the final bell of Angeles High rings,Nicole and her friends walking her home. Near by the house are the last things loaded into the moving truck. In the front of the house is a sign putting with the word ''Sold'' on.

"'It's becoming very official..''said Scarlett.

Nicole nods.

''I gonna miss you so much!''calls Simon and put her in a hug.

''Yes!Don't leave and let us not alone with….them!''calls Patrick if he also hug her too and pointing to the two other girls who rolling with them eyes.

"'Oh….shut up,you're little cry babies!''says Rachelle.

''With who should I now playing the new upcoming Grave Puncher game?!''says Simon.

''Yeah!With who should I…..Hey!Wait a second!What about me!?Don't I even matter?!''says Patrick insulting.

''Bro…with respect…your skills cannot beat her skills….by the way,she is good friends with the owner of a game arcade!Those sweet cheats I have for nothing…'"

'''Ánd why I'm not knowing about this sweet cheats?!''said Patrick and looks expectantly at Nicole.

"'I told Siem that he must share the cheats with you.''

''Well Siem…I know what you are going to do tonight..'"

'''Yeah….Kicking your gaming butt for challenge the best gamer in the arcade during the game marathon and of course winning so hard of you!'"

'Nicole laughs.''You bro's will never change…''

The group laughed togthere until a car drives to them and make a stop.A blonde woman in the car ,opened her window and sticking her head out.

''Hello guys!''she said happy with a Britisch accent.

"'Hey Mrs V!''

''Hey mom!''

Her mother looks at her daughter.''We have to go sweetheart..As we driving now,we come at evening in Norrisville and Rose can help us with unpacking.''

Nicole nods and look at her friends.''Then…then this is it..''she says and shrug her shoulders.

Rachelle is the first person to hug Nicole.

"'Have a lot of fun,like you here always have..'"

'''Thank you Racie..''

Both girls smile and Scarlett follows Rachelle's example.

"A Mandy free school…you're so lucky..'"

'''Stay strong and don't fight again…and if you do….do you want to send a copy of the video then?''

Scarlett grins.''Always..''

Patrick faces her now, he hugging her so tightly and strong that it scares her. "'Don't forget me!''whispers he.

Nicole huges him back.''Believe me…I really never forget you Pat…I am your best sis..''

''Remember that Valentine…Remember that…'"

Simon scratches uncomfortable the back of his head.

Nicole smiles. ''Come on Siem..I don't leave without a big huge of my best bro since 4 grade..''

Simon smiles and hugs her dearly.''You will always my best sis forever Nikki Cherry..''

"'And your snow angel?''

He nods.''If I may be your king on ice.''

Nicole nods and release all look at each other and put themselves in a group hug…..for the last time.

"'We keeping contact huh?''says Rachelle.

"And you inviting us for your sweet sixteenth birthday huh?''says Scarlett.

''Let us not going pain balling again…That Lindsey chick is really wild as she has a gun in her hands and shooting everthing that's moving!''says Patrick.

"'Do you guys still know that Nikki Cherry was falling so beautiful,that I began spraying soda out of my nose?''says Simon and make the group bursts into laughter.

"'That was so gross!''says Rachelle.

''That was genius!''says Patrick that tightens a tear from his eye.

The mother of Nicole smiles at the group and Nicole sees that.''I really have to go now..''

The other nods and her mother opens the door for her,while she get in,she looks to the arrioves at the car door.

''Will you give Lindsey the greetings of us and…make no friends with guys who we never approve…'''says Simon.

"'I never do…''says Nicole smiling.

"'Bye Siem..''

''Bye Nikki Cherry…and I say this in the name of the group…I wish you a lot of happiness.''

The group nods behind him.

''Thank you so much guys..''says the mother and starts the car.

"'One more thing…''says Patrick and whispers something in Nicole's ear.

"Hm…Okay…Ahead then…''

''Yes!''says he happy.

Simon looks at her quizzically while she laughs. ''What did you say?''ask he.

''That's a little secret under good gamers under each other..''says Patrick grinning and gives her a wink.

"Bye guys…and keep a eye to other..''says Nicole.

''We will..''says Scarlett.

''With captain Scary on our side ,will that succeed..''says Simon and gets a slap to the back of his head.

"'What did you say Newman?!''

Nicole shakes her head and slams the door. The moving truck start to drive, the passenger car chasing followed him.

"'Bye!''calls Nicole waving.

''See you soon!''calls the group and waving at her.

When the cars are gone,Simon looks to Patrick.

''What exactly have you asked her?'"

'''As the new Grave Puncher game comes out,she send me a copy of the cheat list before she send it to you…'''

"'Patrick!''

Patrick put it on a run when Simon is following behind him. Rachelle and Scarlett look at each other and pick up their shoulders.

''It's a best bro's thing..''  
**  
What do you think?I wanna let you know what happened on the last day of my OC Nicole Valentine before she moved to her birthplace Norrisville!  
I came with this story and is also a little introduction of her.**

**In the coming next chapter will be her first day on Norrisville High.**  
**She meet and see her best friend since ****Kindergarten Lindsey,our favorite ninja and his best bro and more others!**

**PS: I'm sorry for some bad language in the story,I keep trying to do my best English but it can always better. If you see any errors in this story...correct me and send a PM or Review.  
Anyway….See you later!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Two followers and one review!Thank you Ninjarose2002 and CarmelWolf!**

**You guys are Bruce!;)….Here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

In the early Monday morning wakes almost everyone slowly up in Norrisville,ready for a new work week,school week and more…Except Nicole….who still sleeps in her new and also….her old room…The house wasn't sold yet in all those years and they can move in quick...

When the sun is beginning shine in Nicole's face,she turns around and continue to sleep.  
In her room standing a few boxes and bags that still needs to be sorted out, the rest as her bed, bedside table, tv, desk with mirror above and her wardrobe are already standing in a permanent place. Her room is also painted with a Ocean blue paint with above her bed is a painting of the Caribbean beach and further what posters from London, Paris and New York .

On her bedside table, is a clock radio going off.  
Nicole moans and puts her pillow on her head so she cannot hear the sound.  
If that has no effect, she slaps with her pillow on the clock radio that fast stops beeping.  
Satisfied she lays her head back on the pillow and closes her eyes again.

"Nicole!Wake up! "calls a woman voice from downstairs.

Nicole moans again and pulls the blanket over her head. "Just five more minutes mom! "calls she back.

"Nicolette Cheryl Valentine, come on!It's your first day of school and you should'nt be late! "

When she heard that, Nicole is going sitting on the edge of her queen size bed."Okay ...I can't make it to not appear on my first school day.. "says she as she tries to come to her desk. She state in front of the mirror with a half sleepy look in her bright blue eyes. When she picks up the brush from her toilet bag and begins brushed her chocolate brown coloured hair that falls above her waist.

When she is finally done with putting her clothes on and her make up,she checks how she look in the mirror before going downstairs. She wears lilac colored shirt with long sleeves, dark blue jeans and a new pair of white shoes... how her aunt called them ...Mckicks? '  
"Don't make any sense, they are super awesome! ' "

She runs out her room. Above the stairs, she sit on the stair railing and slides at the end of the rail, she graps quickly the pole that is stuck to the trap and whisk with a smooth move off the rail,towards the living room.

In the kitchen is a blond woman with chocolate-colored eyes, she wears a white blouse and a beige-colored top with underneath a black jeans with a pair of flat shoes. "Good morning sunshine... "says the woman with an Britisch accent and gives her a huge.

"Morning mom... "says she and sit beside her.

"You have a little can sleep? "asks the woman.'

'Yeah…only…I have still some…bad dreams…''

''Well…the good news is that you can sleep again since…you know..''

Nicole nods and stirs her small bowl with..Mcfistios?!  
"Mom...Why does all products called Mc ...something? "

"The city is almost running by Hannibal Mcfist ... everything is on his name.. "

"Ah ... that explains ... just everything ... "

The woman nods and looks at her watch."I have to go to my first work day.. "

The woman gets up and gives her daughter a kiss on her head. "Have a great first school day ... and if you want, you can ask Lindsey coming after school ... If you two don't break the house off.. "

"Mom ... a larger mess if it is now ... can't hardly be.. "says Nicole when she points to the living room.

The woman grins and shakes her head. "I'm glad my Cherry hasn't lost her feeling of humor ... especially after the accident and that we have moved without ... "

" Mom.. "

The woman swallows and gives her daughter a last hug. "Have fun... "

" I will.. "

"And one more little thing.. "

The woman put a ice blue backpack on the table. "Don't forget this .. "  
Nicole smiles. "Hilarious... "'

''' Cheerio!"

"Cheerio! "says Nicole and eat of the Mcfistios. "Hm ...that taste not bad... Wow…they are good!Hm! "

A car drives off to the road. On the road, cars pass him by or he pass them. The driver drives to the centre of Norrisville,the driver see school children walking on the side walk. The car stops at a crosswalk as Nicole is waiting. The driver raises his hand as a sign that she can walk. Nicole walks quickly to the other side and greet the driver. She walk close to the shopping streets with the background noise of talking adult, school children, pets and sounds of she looks around her.  
"'Wow ... There is a lot of changes here in those few years…."'whispers she.

Ahead of her is the building seeing of Norrisville High school.  
"'I hope that this day...*sigh* haven't to too much surprises….or a second Mandy...''say she as she looks at the building.  
''Norrisville High ...Fortunately not as big as Angeles High ...''

She walks the school in and sees some students walking around and talk to each other. '"This is'nt so bad..''

But then she hears a bell. Students starting bashing her and pushes her away. When she is out of the crowd,she looks around her.  
"'The classes are going to start.I need to find the principal and quick…. .But where I should start?!''

She is going to walk in a hall and notice that she alone. She takes a piece of paper out of her backpack. '  
"Where should that office be?''

A few halls away from her,are two boys running for there lifes.

''Run Cunningham! If we are late in class again,we are getting dentition again!If we getting dentition again,our parents take our games off for a whole week!...Again!''shouted a orange haired boy.'

'I know!I know!...How could I know that my bike got a flat tire?''shouted the purple haired boy.

''I don't know….maybe because you driving full speed into pieces of broking glass on the road!''

''Or because you stopping out nothing in the middle of know where!''

''He! I saw that the McIce Salon was coming up with a brand new candy department!''

''Of course…'''

The boys did'nt see that they running up to someone, too late for stopping and both of them bumping into the person. The boys are still seizing to their head while the attacking person falls against the lockers. Her chocolate hair falls for her face and her backpack lay in a corner.

"'Ouch.. ''_Great….just great….first day and right a good starting... thought she.'_

"Cunningham!Watch where you run! ''she hears someone saying.

"'What!You did it too! ' "says the boy named Cunningham.

.''Well...Where are you waiting for? ' '

' 'Howard, we can't just go... ' '

' 'I know that!So let's get help….that chick! "'

Nicole takes the hair from her face away and sees a long thin purple haired boy with sapphire blue eyes, to him is a what chubby little orange haired boy with hazel brown eyes.  
She notices that the purple-haired is watching at her and gives him a quizzical look.

' ' Sorry sorry, we did'nt saw you... ' "says Randy and kneels down next to her.

She sees that he and the other guy offer her a hand, the girl picks up both of their hands. ' "Thanks ... ' '

Randy grabs her backpack and gives him to her. ' "Normally we look really matter where we run. "'He says guilty.

' "We had to hurry ... and still now too.. ' "Howard says.

' "It's okay... ' "

There is a silence.

''Uhm ...Do you guys know where I can find Principal Slimovitz? ' '

' 'P-Slimo?That is door from the right. "'Howard says.

' "Thanks, that's going to be mine. ' '

' 'You are a new kid,aren't you? ' '

' 'It Is very very to see? ' "

Randy and Howard look at each other. '

"Yes... ' "says Howard.

''To which class are you going? ' "asks Randy.

' "Freshman. ' '

' 'Freshman? Bruce! We are also freshmen... ''

The girl smiles…Bruce…that sounds funny…

"'Cunningham, we really need to run….again. ' "Howard says and rushes by.

' "Maybe see you soon. ' "says Randy and run behind his best friend.

The girl looks after their and laugh. ' "Wait!Who are ...Just late ... see you guys soon….What a wild ducks. ' "She says and walks to the office.

Randy thinks of the girl and look at Howard. ' "She...she looks so familiar…Don't we knowing her from somewhere? ' ' '

''There are so many girls at this school ... and she is clearly a new kid..Maybe she is sent by Mcfist! "'

Randy stops running and looks at him with big eyes. "'Then we must proceed cautiously...Each weird move of that babe can be our dead.. ' '

' 'Do you just call that new chick a babe? "

'You still call her a chick...''

''Touché…''

….. At Math Class…

''Seriously….if I get a dollar for every time I fall asleep during this lesson.I would be a millionaire. "'says Howard who is trying to stay awake.

' "Absolutely... "'says Randy and plays with his pencil accidentally flies out of his hand and ends up against the back of a superlight golden blond haired girl.

' "' Ouch! '  
She says and turns light brown eyes looks angry to Randy. "'Seriously?!This is already the third time! ' "says she angry and throws the pencil back at him.

' "Sorry Lindsey… I am so bored hardcore... ' '

Lindsey sigh. "'I understand...this is also not what you call,my favorite lesson. ' '

' 'Speaking of lesson, we have coach Green today. "'Howard says. '

"We are absolutely together in that duo-lesson! ' "says Randy.

' "School Partnership!"calling they.

Lindsey shakes her head. "'They are still doing that.. '

"'What Wester….Don't you have no school partnership with your best friend or something? ' "Howard says.

' "My best friend is'nt here, she lives in another city. "'says Lindsey.

"'Other city?How do you know her? ' "asks Randy.

' "She lived first here, our fathers were friends and we pulled a lot with each other, a few years later her father got a new job in another city and she moves. ' "She says. '

"Are you still speaking her? ' '

' 'Certainly, every day... ' '

' 'Wow, that's very special.I wouldn't know what I had to hurry if Howard would never saw removal and each other. "'says Randy. '

"I miss her..Last time I saw her…was on the... "

There is a knock on the door and the principal walks in the class.  
"'May I just bother? ''ask the principale

The teacher nods and sits down.

' 'Class, today comes a new girl….She is just moved and it would be nice if you guys helps her to find the way at school…As you know what I mean… ' "

Randy laughs. "'I think it's the girl that we just met. '

"' It will surprise me. ''says Lindsey.

"'You mean raced...You went so smooth.. ' "Howard says.

' "Just me?You was joying me too bro..''

''That sounds a lot more sense."says Lindsey.

"'May I introduce you to the new student of the Norrisville High. "'

The girl comes the classroom looks at her girl laughs at her, Howard and Randy.

"That's the girl. ' "whispered Randy.

' "No honkin way... ''whispered Lindsey back.

' "Tell us a little bit about yourself. "'the principal says.

''Well, my name is Nicole Valentine. I was born in Norrisville and on my seventh moves to Angeles Hills. Since the weekend I am back , I like sports and shopping with my friends. ' "She says cheerfully.

"'How nice..I have to go now..Welcome in Norrisville High... "says the principal and goes away.

"'Miss Valentine, take a seat next to Miss Wester..We are going to start.." Lindsey beckons her.

Nicole walk to her and put her backpack on the table.

The girls looked to each other for a moment, before they both started to scearm and hugged each other.

' "Linnie! ' '

' 'Nikki!''

' "What a surprise! ' "says Lindsey happy.

"'I know! ' "says Nicole happyh too and let her go.

Both girls sitting down to their desk.

' 'But..how. "'says Lindsey.

"'The move was also planned before…you know…and here I am!''says Nicole excited.

' "Ah, this is gonna so much fun!Let me see your schedule. "'

Nicole looks in her bag and give it to her.

"'There. "'

Lindsey watch it and starts smiling. "'We have the same schedule! ' '

' 'Sweet! ' '

' 'School Partnership! ' "calls Lindsey.

"'Hey, that's our thing Wester! ' "Howard says and make Nicole laughs.

"'Hey, you guys! "

''You know them?''ask Lindsey.

''They running up to me early this morning…''

Randy scratches smiling behind his head. ' "Sorry for that, we were very late. ' '

' 'Believe me, it was not the first time."'Howard says. '

"She is your friend where you told us about? "'says Randy.

' "Uhu, she is my best friend. "'said Lindsey and embraces Nicole.

' "Since kindergraden.. ' "says Nicole.

Randy smiles.

"'Just like you and me Cunningham. "'Howard says.

' "Those were Bruce times. ' "says Randy and look at Nicole. _Why could I remember her?_

"Are your friends? "'ask Nicole and points to the boys and Lindsey.

"'Earlier good classmates…my name is Randy by the way. ' "says Randy.

' "And I am his best bromigo Howard.' "Howard says.

' "Nice to meet you guys. ' " Nicole says smiling and turns forward.

Randy and Howard look each other.

"'Maybe she is'nt working for Mcfist..'''

'Maybe,but we keep an eye on her..''

After Math Class,Nicole is looking for her locker. "Twenty two,twenty three... ah there…Yes!Thank goodness!This lockers are bigger than by Angeles! "'

She turns the combination of the locker, until he opens by himself. She scared when she see a gothic boy hanging up in her locker. ''What are you doing there? ' "

"'Sorry, I did'nt know this locker was also taken by you my lady... ' "the guy says and goes away from her.

She points and look from him to her locker,and again…and again. ''How..How he just…''

Lindsey comes state at her.

"'That's Julian ... He is a little bit weird, but does no harm. ' "says Lindsey.

"'Good to know that. ''says Nicole while she puts her things in the locker.

''Let me you're talking about this school and people... "says Lindsey walks with Nicole and passed some students. "That girl there is Flute girl, she is a bit of a wiseacre and sits in the marching band ... that boy next to her is Bucky, he's is also in the marching band and is often chased by Bash. ' '

' 'Bash is the bully of the school? "'

They see the two boys racing by Nicole and Lindsey.

' "Yep and the stepson of Hannibal Mcfist. ' '

' 'Your kidding? ' "says Nicole incredulously. "'That Wacko? "'

Lindsey nods.

"'And that girl? ' "as Nicole points to Morgan.

"'That's Morgan, she is the leader of a dance group dancing fish..She is pretty cool. ' "

Nicole nods and sees a girl with orange hair. "'And she? ' '

' 'That's Heidi, the sister of Howard you saw at math. She has an internet school me-cast and is popular. ' '

' 'What she talk about at her me-cast? ' '

' 'All that happened at school, news, events.. ' '

' 'That's cool…Sounds like the Crew Cast from Angeles High…Except that's she doing it solo and she a girl.. ' '

' 'Do you remember Randy? "'

Nicole nods.

"'She says his name fault all the time ..She calls him Sandy, Candy, Andy... Mandy. ' "

Nicole groans angry. "'Mandy ... still a ugly name. ' "

Lindsey laughs. "'Relax Tiger. '. '

They hear the next Bell.

"'We have chemistry... We gonna handle some Chemistry formules' '

' 'Sweet! "'says Nicole happy and coughs at the same time.

"'I mean..uh..okay... ' "

...Chemistry Class...

In Chemsitry, spot Nicole a few new students she haven't see yet.  
"'Who are those girls? "' as She points to a girl with short hair with dark violet hair and lavender strings, she wears a yellow school tunic and twiler with a baton.

' "That is Theresa Fowler, she is a member of the Baton Twirl team and Der monster club. ' '

' 'Club?What is a club? ' '

' 'That's just Eastern European for club. "'

Nicole nods.

"'And the girl next to her is Debbie Kang, she is very smart and has a weak for Mexican death bears. ' '

' 'But those are life-threatening! What is so nice about them? ' '

' 'She find them cute, no idea why. ' '

' 'With who hanging you out from school? ' '

' 'With them and a few other girls... "'

She nods.

"'Who can tell me what the formula of glucose? "'asks Mrs Driscoll.

"' C6, H12, O6.. ' "says Nicole and attracts the attention of all her classmates.

' "That is correct ... Miss Valentine. "'says Mr. Driscoll with the voice of his wife.

"'How can you get so smart? "'asks Lindsey.

"'I have no idea...maybe from my dad?' "says Nicole innocent.

"'The next one, what is the formula of Ethanol? ' '

' ' C2H6O... '' says Debbie.

"'Very well Miss Kang…And one last question but also the most difficult...Specify the two formulas of Propanol. ' '

' ' CH3CH2CH2OH ... and the second is ... uh ... '' says Debbie and think hard.

'' CH3CHOHCH3.. ' "says Nicole.

' "Correct ladies, the class can take an example from you two. ' "says Mrs Driscoll.

"'Nerdkang has competition.''says Howard to Randy. ' "We have a new chemistry nerd…the new chick. "

'''Howard, that's not cool... it is suspicious.. ' '

' 'Can the new chick not stand up for herself? ' '

' 'That new chick can very good stand up for herself! And I find chemistry nerd a compiliment. I can read of your face that you chemistry grade is lower than a D-, then I am proud that I am a nerd and not a shoob like you!"

Howard looks at her surprises and Randy looking impressed with a gron on his face to her.

'Whoah…In your face bro! And..thanks that you took up for me Randy.''

When Nicole turns around,Howard look angry at Randy.

''What?''

''It's that she is the new chick…but she…she…she is so going down..''

''Howard..leave her alone…''

''What?..I did nothing!.."

"Uhu..."

"This round is for you chick..but the next one…is my…''bumbeld Howard.

Randy shakes his head. ''Poor girl…''

The other girls looking at her.

"Wow, you can care for yourself..Youre doing fine... ' "said Lindsey laughing.

"Hey...As you can handle Mandy..believe me...than you can handle everybody.."says Nicole.

"Nicole wasn't it? ' "asking Debbie.

"'Yes, that's right. ''

''You're good, I'm impressed. ' '

' 'Thank you, you weren't bad too..''

''Welcome to Norrisville, I'm Debbie.''says Debbie and shakes the hand of Nicole.

Theresa accidentally turns her baton harder than usual and let him fly in the air.  
' "Oops.. ' "

She baton flies to Nicole,but she get him before it hit her face. ''That….was….so….close…''says she and gives the baton back to Theresa. "'Sorry about that.."

''It's okay..'"

Theresa sticking her hand.' "I'm Theresa, nice to meet you. ' "

"'Nice to meet you too.''Nicole says and smile when she shakes Theresa's hand.

"'What bring you here in Norrisville? ' "asking Debby.

"'I was born here, we moved when I was seven…The reason that we moved back is because my mom gets here a really really awesome job.."'tells Nicole.

"Really. …that sounds a good reason.."'says Debby

The bell rings.

'' I let you see the cafeteria , we see you girls later... "'said Lindsey to Theresa and Debby.

...In the cafeteria...

'' I still find it honkin awesome that you're back here! Like as our old days back.."'says Lindsey when she walks the cafeteria in with Nicole.

Nicole nods as her eyes looking down.

Lindsey put her in a embrace. ' "It'll be all right Nikki. it only has some time. ' "

Nicole nods again and walks with her tray, She looks around. "'Where are you sitting usually? "'

"'Usually there. "'said Lindsey and points to a table left behind.

"'Hey, those are also those boys by math and science class? Randy and Howard? ' '

' 'Yes,thats true. ' "said Lindsey sighing.

"'Is there something wrong with their?I think Randy is nice..Howard can be rude..but can also nice by the time…''

''No,the problem is… they are only so…so…guys guys.''

''You mean that their life for video games,doing gross and idiot?''

''Jackpot.''

Nicole bursts into laughter.

"'Hey girls. "'said Lindsey when she is sitting by Debby and Theresa.

"'Hey Lindsey and Nicole. "'say the girls.

Nicole is going to sit between Lindsey and Randy.

'' And how is school so far? ' "asks Theresa.

"'It is'nt so bad..."says Nicole.

' "It's really a miracle that there still has been no monster attack this morning. ' "says Lindsey.

"'Monsters? "'asks Nicole.

' "Yes, or a robot attack. ' "says Debbie.

"'Robot attack?Here at school? "

Randy looks surprise to her. ''Has no one tells you about the ninja? "'He asks.

' "Oh Wester, are you forgetting to tell her? "'Howard says.

' "I though that youre still knowing him?"'says Lindsey.

"I am! The ninja protects Norrisville for 800 years and wears a black red suit. "'says Nicole.

Randy nods smiling. "'You know, he's the brucest person ever. ' '

' 'And we are he's biggest fans! ' "Howard says.

''Tipical guys."says Lindsey.

"'But he really comes whenever there is a monster or robot attack at school? "'asks Nicole.

' "Yes, that's right. "'says Theresa.

"'And that happened so every day? ' "asks Nicole.

' "Yep. ' "Howard says.

' "Wow, that ninja is a really busy man!"says Nicole.

Randy starts laugh into himself. _Tell me about it...Maybe your not a spy from Mcfist…but just a new nice girl…_

''But where do these monsters or robots come from? ' "asks Nicole.

' "Usually students ... which are stanked. "'Howard says.

' "Stanked? ' "ask she.

Randy gives Howard a kick under the table. "What Cunningham?...Oh..''

''If you tells something, tell it good….Howard mean that those students are never thanked when they doing something good…and no stanked... that would be weird. ' "says Randy.

Nicole look from him to Howard and back. "'If you say so. ' "says she with a smile.

Randy feels uncomfortable when they starting talking about ninja stuff. ''But enough about the ninja, is there something that you still don't know but would like to know? "'asks Randy,trying for a another subject.

"'Yeah,how are the teachers?Today I have only seen that Mrs Driscoll is rather attached to a skeleton. "'says Nicole and looks to the other questioningly.

"'Ah..This is gonna be a nice list. ' "Howard says.

' "That skeleton is her husband, she is married with it..She act him like he is still alive…Then we have our own Principal….P-Slimo!You already met him. His car is always destroyed into a monster fight or robot attack! ' ' '

'Every time? "'Nicole says laughing.

"'Yes and there's more….Our PE teacher,coach Green likes very very dangerous gym things ... barbeque ball, blindfolded archery ...and so on...The Fire Department has concerns about the local security. "'says Lindsey.

''Don't forget our noisy English teacher ... If you don't look out, he throws a shoe to your head. ' "says Randy.

' "Mr. Driscoll gives us even home economics. ' "says Theresa.

Nicole looks at her confused. ' "A skeleton that teaches us? ' "She says smiling.

"'You don't still believe it..."says Debbie.

"'That sounds a lot more exciting than on my old Angeles High was only the fire brigade exercise the most exciting what happened. ' ' '

'Angeles High?That's definitely an hour or two away from here. ' "says Debbie.

Nicole nods. "'You're not going easily up and down driving from town to town…Sometimes we stayed by other to spend the vacations together…Mostly by me…because Miss Shopaholic likes the beach and the shopping boulevard…"says Nicole.

''And that's the true! You can good shopping there!''says Lindsey.

"The normal here is only lunch. "'Howard says.

' "A tip: bring your own lunch on Tuesday.. ' "says Randy.

' "Why? ' '

' 'That meat…they get from the highway.. ' "

Nicole shivers when she hear that. ''No way!That is so Gross.''

''It is'nt so bad ... with a little bit of curry. "'Howard says.

The Group hears screaming school students.''And….there we go again…''says Randy.

A robot dog is making trouble and scares the students.

''Come on!"said Lindsey and garb Nicole's arm.

' "What happened there? ' " Nicole asks to see them in her corner of the red smoke. ' "The ninja! ' "She says softly.

"'Where are you waiting for Valentine! Run!"'Howard calls racing.

' "Valentine? ' "asks Nicole and watching Lindsey to.

' "He's cool with you…sort of. ' "She says.

"Cool! ' "says Nicole and discovered that she has forgotten her backpack and runs back to the cafeteria.

She looks carefully of the coast is clear. The canteen is in part demolished, quickly she grabs her backpack and rushes away. In her hurry she runs into a person and fall on the ground. _Really….again!?..._

"Sorry, my fault.. "says Nicole and sees a person with a black and red suit and mask on stand up and its a hand reaches out.

"It was also my mistake. "says he kindly and pulls her up.

"Hey, you're the ninja aren't you? "

The ninja nods. "Wow..A real ninja! Awesome! "

She looks in his eyes, they give her a warm safe feeling. "Have you seen a robot dog? "

Nicole shakes her head and hears something behind her messing robot dog attacks her, but she knows just in time to get ninja jumps up and kicks on the dog his taile. The dog barks furiously and his eyes turning red, let the barking gets louder and affects the ears of the ninja and Nicole.

' "AHHH!My ears! ' "

"Is'nt there something that you can do to make it stop?!"asks Nicole and walks to the ninja.

"I cannot thinking clearing!"

The dog stops and bites the arm of Nicole.' 'Hey!Let her go!''said the ninja when the dog run off with Nicole'arm in his mounth. ''You are the badest dog in the history of bad dogs!''shouted he and runs after them.

Nicole try to break free,but it hurts even more… When they are outside,he make it to a stop.

"Hey!Let me go!You're hurting me!I think I lost the feeling in me arm!"

The dog throws her in the air, she screams. ''I don't mean like that!AHHHHHHHH!''

"Ninja rescue scarf! " The ninja wraps his scarf around a pole and hurls him to Nicole. She lands in his arms and safe on the ground. "Thank you thank you thank you! "say she still shaking of fear.

"'You're safe now, that's the most important thing.. ' '

' 'I still cannot used to this... "

'"You are new here aren't you? "He asks.

"Is it good to see? "

The ninja giggles. "I mean that I never seen you here before... "

"Oh in that way!...Yeah…then you are right. "

"How do you like it? "

"I just need to get used to the monster fights and attacks..you know..that's all.. "

The ninja laughs. "It's okay. "

They are standing so for a moment.

"'Uhm..would you like me maybe.. ' '

' 'Oh right, of course ... "' he put her down, will she looks at her arm. ' "Ouch...that robot dog has a powerful bite. ' "She says and looks at her painfully arm with metal teeth bite printing in her skin.

"You have to go to the nurse, I catch the dog…as revenge for you..''

Nicole smiles. ''Thanks.. "

The robot dog runs up to him. "You love to play huh?Is see if you like my ninja electric balls!"

The ninja throws the balls to the dog and shocked dog falls down and the audience applauds."Ninja!Ninja!Ninja!"The ninja laughs. "Until next time ... smoke-bomb! "

Nicoloe looks amazing at the red smoke and coughs.' ' Wow ... that was the ninja ... the ninja and he has just saved me...and where cames that horrible smell from? ' '

Nicole smiles at get lost in that thought, she didn't her that someone is calling her name and runs to her.

"Nicole!Everything good with you? "

"Yes, The ninja has saved me, I only have a sliced arm.. "'

"A sliced arm! Sis,you're whole arm is beelding! I'm going to the nurse with you. "said Lindsey and bring her away.

...In the nurse post...

Nicole sit at the treament bank when her wound is going disinfected.

"'It can burn.. ' "says the nurse.

"I feel it.. ' "says Nicole painful and sigh. "'What a first day…I am running up by two guys and also the ninja...a goth version of the mad hatter was hanging out in my locker.. be called a science nerd…almost slammed by a baton…and then this injured on my arm thanks to a robot dog…''

''That happens only you..I'm sorry sis.. ' "says Lindsey.

"'Sorry?What are you talking about?Best first day ever!I have made new friends, I have met the ninja and he also save me..and I survive my first robot attack..It was cool!AHH! "'says Nicole as the sister pulls the connection tighter. "This hurts so hardcore!'''

"Sorry ... you are done."

Nicole look at her arm, totally coverde with white bands. "How I gonna explane this to my mom?"

"Easy...Mom, I have being attack by a really wonk robot dog at school...But the good news is...I'm Still alive! Thanks to the ninja.."

Nicole shakes her head. "And that she will believe?"

"Absolutly!...As I told it her than definitive!"

Both girls walks out the nurse post, they come against Randy and Howard.

"Hey!You were right!"says Nicole.

"With what? "

"About the ninja.. "

"He is bruce or not? "

"Absolutely!"

Randy smiles.

"Seems that someone here has become a fan of the ninja. "says Lindsey.

" Well ... fan. ..fan ... He saved me, thats all... "says she.

Randy look painful at her arm. ''Are you okay?''ask he.

She nods.' 'Well…it ticks a little…and hurts hardcore...but I'm okay..''

Randy nods and smile. ''I hope that you have a very good time here…and hopefully without other wounds."says he.

Nicole smiles at him.''Thanks ,that's nice of you..''

"And certainly with me. "says Howard.

"Weinerman! "calls the group.

"It's going be fun... "says Nicole smiling and walk with Lindsey to their next class.

Randy and Howard look at each other.

' "She seems to be a human and also not a spy sending by Mcfist... "' Howard says.

' "She is'nt, we can trust her...and besides…a robot beats you not so good.."says Randy and gets a quizzical look of Howard. "'She is also a fan of me. "'

"Then is it of course good for you. ' "Howard says.

' "Not so jealous. ''

''Are we standing here. .. or we will going to class? "'

Randy nods.''You know what I find weird?She say that she and Lindsey know each other of Kindergraden...I can remember Linds...but why I can remember Nicole?''

Howard hold up his shoulders. ''I don't even know…Hey! You wanna hear what I should do as revenge at her?'''

'Revange?Howard…''

''Come on! It's gonna be fun!...Listen..''

In class, is Nicole lost in her though.  
_"I still don't get it…The ninja can't be 800 years old..no one has eternal life and the ninja also haven't… "_

She looks at Lindsey who grins to a spelling fault of the teacher. She smiles and keeps her attention at the class.

_''About one thing I don't doubt….The ninja is a bruce hero…bruce…still funny.."'_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chaper! And…yes…This title is based of the movie: The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo…..But only the title! Not the story!  
And…I will also say this…I don't own this brucetastic show! Only my OC's!**

Chapter 2: The Girl with the Dragon Mark

Randy and Howard walking in the hall when students are hanging posters for a big happening.

"This is epic Cunningham, our first school party! "says Howard.

"This is so bruce! " says Randy.

Both suddenly hear behind them the voice of Heidi, they turn around and looking at the screen.

"Hey guys!, the big school dance is next Friday! And everyone knows that every year a theme is chosen."says Heidi.

"Those themes are legendary, last year there was a beach theme and the whole gym was blank with water! "

"That is so awesome! "

"The theme of this year is. ...Hollywood! "

Randy and Howard give each other their famous bro slap. "Shweet! "

"And don't forget that you can also take a date to the party! Heidi out! "

Students walk away and keep talking about the party. The two boys look at each other with questioning glances .

"Seriously?! Didn't she learn anything from the last time we have a dance?. "says Howard.

"Come on Howard, there are more important things ... well if what will we go? I was thinking about... "he can't finish because there run a stanked student behind them.

" I have to.. "

"Yes Yes ..., "says Howard.

Randy sprint to the bathroom and grabs the mask. He smoke-bombed before the monster. "Alright bro ... about a broken heart you'll get over it. "If he wants to kick the monster.. He is punched to the lockers. ''' Come on! '

A little further away from him, are Lindsey and Nicole talking while Lindsey pick up her books.

"The party will be so great! We are going together, right Nikki? "says Lindsey.

"'Sure! Only ... What if someone ask us to the party?''

''That won't happen, the most boys from our class finds love and girls still shnasty. "

"Boys…. "

Randy falls against the lockers, between Nicole and Lindsey in..' "Ouch.. ''

'' Are you okay ninja? "'asks Nicole and give him a hand.

Randy takes it. '"Thanks.. ' "He says and gives her a wink, making Nicole giggles.

'' How's your arm? ' "

Nicole rolls her sleeve and keeps him up. ' " Almost healed ... Luckily I left nothing about it.''

''Good to hear ...''

'' Say ninja, I would like to invite to do not disturb. But... ' " Lindsey points to the monster.

They hear a scream.

"Oh right ...Sorry ladies, but I have to encourage this guy a... ninja paper cutter! " He cuts the love letter into pieces and the student turns back to normal. "Smoke Bomb! "

Randy comes out of the bathroom and reflects."Where is everyone?! "'

There is a moment of silence before he realizes something."'History! "

He runs to the class and comes just in time inside. He's going to sit in the front of Nicole and at the right side of Howard.

' ' Okay class, I wanted to make a start today on your book reports. I have some books reserved for the class and I'd like to ... this half of the class to help me to get the book.. "says the teacher and gives with his hand and points to the left side of the classroom to.

"Fine ...I have to go to lift those stupid books.. " mumbled Howard and stands up like the rest to go to the library.

"Good Luck! "says Randy to get him some sericulture.

"The rest shares these papers out with the points which you report is assesses.. "says the teacher as he gives piles with papers on the front seaters before he leaves the room.

When he leave, everyone starts to talk. And the subject is of course about the upcoming dance party. Randy drops what down in his sit and wait in silence.

When he get the papers in his hands**, **he turns around to pass the papers to Nicole. She takes it from him and smiles.

He smiles back and looks at her desk where her notebook lies open with scribbles. "Hey ... What are you doing? "He asks.

Nicole close her notebook quickly when she hear him saying that**.** "Uhm ... nothing importent.. "

"Come on ...I clearly saw something some drawings.. "Nicole is silent while Randy is completely turn around and siitng right in front of her.

"Tell is about it..I feel lonely.. "

Nicole shakes her head laughing. "Okay ''lonely''...Since I was little, drawing was my biggest hobby. Still now, but what less than it used to be..I tried some inspiration by some scrawls to draw, that helps me usually, but now totally not.. "

Randy nods. "So art is your thing? "

"Yep ...Art and chemistry are my thing, but math and history.. No way."

Randy laughs. "That's funny..my best is math and chemistry is my worst...History and art…we keep that on a C-. "

Nicole's chuckle attracts the attention of Lindsey and look up of her mobile. Lindsey looks at the couple and sees and hears Nicole laugh and Randy..Randy looks at her with a big grin and ... a certain kind of look in his eyes..

"Is he just flirting with Nikki? "

She looks back on her cellphone and get suddenly a little idea for dead the time. "Oh I want this to capture some time... "she says softly and hiding her mobile in her pouch and presses the film camera."And ... action., "

" But tell ...What keep you busy? "asks Nicole.

Randy is going to sit what better for this question. "Well ...I play video games with Howard ..like.. "

"Wait ... wait ... let me guess...Grave Puncher? "

Randy looks at her surprised at. "We have a winner.. "He says smiling.

Nicole laughs.

"And we are also regularly found in our favorite hangout...Would you like to guess which? "

"I believe it's Greg game's Hole or not? "

"Youre so honkin' good, or am I well so predictable? "

"Both.."

Randy grins. "You are very modest you know that? "

"No.. like so….Haha..but continue.. "

"Well…In the Game Hole, I am the proud owner of all the high scores of the entire Hole.. "

Nicole looks at him questioningly. "Uhu ... who is here modest now? "

"I mean it! "

"I don't believe it.. "

"After school! You and me! We going together to the game hole! "says Randy determined.

"Okay, we make a deal. "says Nicole and shakes his hand.

"'The loser treats us both on an ice cream at the McIce Salon.. ' "says Randy.

"Deal. If you are really a gamer ... then do you know I am sure a few cheats huh? "

"Pf..cheats I use rarely, but I know them well..

"The mega fist from GP5.. "

"Triangle OO square twice right.. "

"Okay ... the combo karate kick.. "

"XOR1 control once above twice triangle. "

Nicole nods. "Not bad ... but do you know also the Doubler? "

Randy nods.

"Control R2L1 two square, XX twice down.. "says the couple at the same time and laugh at each other.

Randy explains without knowing it, his hands on top of Nicole's hands while they still continue laughing.

"I never knew that you knowing cheats and certainly not of GP5..I though you was.. "

" Just a girl from Angeles Hills that only have sense of fashion, and that make-up, jewelry and shopping her whole life is?.. "

"Uhm ... something like that... "

Nicole blushes and retrieves her shoulders.

"What should I say?...I'm complicated.. "

Randy smiles. When Nicole her fingers moves he sees that he holds her hands and pulls them off hers. "Sorry ... "he said blushing.

"It's okay... "says Nicole soft with red cheeks.

The couple smiling at each other one more time before Randy turns around.

Lindsey looks satisfied with a big grin on her face to her camera. " Oh ...Oh ...Cunningham and Valentine ...Cunningtine ... no wait! Valenham! Yes!...Valenham! That sounds pretty good ... "

If the rest of the class comes back with piles of books, one of the students see something happen.

"Monster!" she calls.

Everyone runs out the class.

"Ninja time! "says Randy and does his mask on when the room is empty. The ninja smoke-bombed outside of the school.

The monster hold a homemade heart of clay in his hands. "'Another monster that is dumped! My ninja, you don't have a date for that party! "

The monster screams in his face."Ninja heart breaker. "He cute the heart in half.

"Smoke Bomb!"He says if the student de-stanked.**_(Sorry…I'm very bad in fighting scenes)_**

…. Lunch time…

Randy and Howard are sitting with their lunch.

"I believe that the ninja only de-stanked dudes who where dumped by girls this morning…How sad..They don't have a bro for some fun. "says Howard.

"Yes, you're right... "says Randy and looks to the other side.

Nicole is sitting with Lindsey, Theresa and Debbie. They laugh at a joke of Nicole.

Randy smiles a little bit.

Howard looks at the girls and back to Randy. "Everything good Cunningham?"

"Yeah? Why do you ask? "

"Your stare at Valentine.. "

"What? No honkin way! Are you crazy or something?! "

Howard looks at him incredulously. "I'm not so sure... ' '

' ' Big H, come on..You know me better than anyone..I really don't stared at Nikki.''

''Nikki? You have that chick even though nicknamed! What happened in those minutes I was away by History?!..''

''Nothing important..'

''Aha.. ' "

Randy sees that Nicole get up and walks away. "And I will nothing hear about it anymore. "He says and walk also away.

Howard shakes his head. ''Cunningham….I know you think that you are a lady's man…but this is ridicules.''

On the other side of the cafeteria ,Randy speak to Nicole while she being pick a bowl with cherries.

"Hey Nikki. "

"Hey Randy, whats up? "

Randy looks at the bowl. ' "Do you like cherries? "'

Nicole looks at him with a big smile and nods. "'I love it! I really really really love cherries ... you can really wake me up at night for a huge bowl of this sweet red fruits..I'm crazy about it! ' "

Randy grins. "'You had better have called Cherry.. ' " With this comment can Randy slap himself for his head.

But Nicole looks surprised at him. ''Well actually my middle name is Cheryl... abbreviation of Cherry.. ' "

Randy looks at her amazing. ' "Seriously? ' "

She nods. "'And you? ' '

' 'I? ... what ... What do you mean with me?''

''Don't you have a second name or a nickname? ' "

Randy stops his hands in his jeans pockets and grinning. "'Well..they say that I am hardcore..Hardcore Cunningham.. ' "

Nicole nods. ' "Hm ... I thought that it rather was Rancore...Randy and Hardcore mixed.. '

Randy nods thoughtfully. Rancore ... that doesn't sound bad ...Rancore...

''You know, that doesn't sound bad too.. ' "

Nicole smiles.

"Robots!Everyone run for your life!"screams a student when four robot apes are attacking to cafeteria. Nicole, Howard and the other students running away.

"Are you kidding me?! "says he and picks his maks again.

"Okay...can we just skipping the fight and move over to the most fun part?! "

When all the apes are cut in pieces, he asked them a question.

"Tell ... What do you actually do?"

One of the apes are trying to stand up."We try to score a date for ... "

" Seriously! That's the limed! "

The ninja rushes to the room of the principal. He picks the intercom and turn it on.

"Students of Norrisville ... This is your ninja and I have a important thing to share with all of you , for the school dance party there is no date required! No date required! Smoke Bomb! "

The final bell of the school day and the boys are walking home.

"That was a good decision, now anyone acting just normal and you know at least as well. "

Randy nods. "I was so done with it, each monster had a link with that date hassles ... ' '

"Wanna play some Grave Puncher?"

Randy shakes his head.''I have to do something…"

''Something?''

''I...I...will...train in the ninja nomicon a few hours...yeah...shall we play GP after diner?'

'''Hm…Alright…then I see you after diner.."

''See you after diner…''

When Randy walked in another way. He feels terrible about lying to Howard. Why I don't say that I was going to show Nikki my high scores? I mean…She and I are not going on a date or something…We…we just hanging out…that's all…bysides…I wanna still know how a girl like she knows about games cheats and knowing about a combo karate kick cheat! It toke my weeks before I knowing it!  
When he continues to the Game Hole, He see Nicole standing by the window shop . Nicole looks when he standing in the front of her.

"Hey Rancore. "

"Hey Nikki. "

Nikki laughs. "'I'm curious.. ' "

Both walk inside and see that it is really pressure.

' "Follow me... '' says Randy. ' "And let surprise you... ' '

' ' Wow.. ' "says Nicole as they pass the arcade machines. ' "Just every game ...Every game!.. "'

Randy grins wide from ear to ear. ' "Thank you.. Thank you.' "

Nicole wants to review her loss ... until they walk suddenly by a broken machine called Jack Hammer.

Above de game machine is a high score list ... where Randy isn't on top!

"You said you had a high scores at ALL games right?""

"'Yes..that's right. "'says Randy proud. "'Why?'

''' I think you must counting all your number 1 scores again .. ' "says Nicole as she points to the machine.

Randy looks frustrated at it. "'Ahw man! I had forgotten that one! ' " Nicole laughs.  
''Ha! I win!''

Randy sigh deep. "'Okay..you win ...We're going to get that ice cream.. ' '

' 'But tell, why have you no high score in that game? ' "Nicole asks as they walk towards the salon. '

"That is a very long story.. ' "He says as he opens the door for her.

Nicole can read off of his face that he find it difficult to talk about it. Man ...He looks even more frustrated than Simon when he just hadn't enough money to buy the last game of Rodeo Drivers.

The McIce Salon is incredibly fresh.  
The salon is colored in pistachio green and ice blue colors with in the back, stand up behind the wall the tables, four on the left and four on the right side and each table with four chairs. At the beginning of the window, state left the counter with a display with all different kinds of ice cream.  
The counter is 3.5 meter long with behind their the cash register and of course the different types of dipes. On the right is a huge metal hatch with '' Soon, the new Candy Department! ' ' paper on it.'

"'Good afternoon, what do you two want? "'asks the woman behind the counter.

The woman is middle-aged, has dark brown hair in a bun and light blue eyes. She wears a pink blouse with a red Mcfist logo on it. The woman looks a bit surprised to the couple, but that will not be noticed by Randy.

'"I wanted to like two scoops of vanilla ice cream with Mcsquiddles rain ... and what do you want? ' "asks Randy friendly to Nicole.

'"I'd like a scoop of pistachio and a chocolate chip cookie.. ' "says Nicole. The woman nods and scrapes the ice from the bins.

"'Are you been here more often? "'asks Randy.

Nicole nods. "'Kind of ... '' says she as they pick their ice creams. '

"Then it will be five dollars please.. ' "says the woman.

Randy wants to get the money out of his pocket, but Nicole explains all that money down on the counter.

' 'What are you doing? I should pay it anyway? ' "asks Randy surprises. '

' You have, on one after, all the high scores of the Game Hole! I have so much respect for you! So...Consider this ice cream as a consolation. ' "says Nicole while the cash drawer open and close goes.

"'Let it tasted... ' "says the woman.

Randy smiles. ' ' Thank you ... but the next time I pay..''

''I remember you for that.. ' "

Randy walkes satisfied out the salon. Before Nicole walks out the salon, she turns to the woman who gives her a wink. "'Thank you Rosie! "'says Nicole and stops the same money she got back, back in her pocket.

The couple walk around and talk about stuff.

"'No way! ' '

' 'Oh yes...''

''You guys are so shoobenius! ' "

Randy smiles.

"'Hey ... you said something about that you and Howard compete in a battle of the bands? ' "

Randy nods. '' Yes, we have played our first number .. ' '

' 'Write your numbers? ' '

' 'Yep.. '

' ' 'Cool ..And you also sing? ' '

' 'That is the intention. '. '

Nicole laughs. "'Good point ... sing something...'

'''What?''

''Sing something ... I wanna hear how you sound.. ' '

' 'No honkin way! Right now?...I ... ' '

" 'Come on ... If you sing ... I will sing too. ' '

' 'Are you sing? ' '

' 'Sometimes ...Come on, they called you Hardcore Cunningham for nothing."

" Alright ... Alright ...Any suggestions? "'

Nicole reflects. '' I know something...I have this done once on school camp, you sing the first thing that comes to your mind when look to the person ' '

' 'What sang that person for you? ' "

' ' Exactly the same what I now for you sing..._You're strange and I like it. .. Just the way you are._ '. '

Randy laughs. "'Yes ... that's a good one.. ' '

" 'Now you know... ''

''Let me think ...''

Nicole is waiting until she hear Randy deep breathing.

' "I know one ... but I don't know if... ''

"Sing it!"

_'' Your eyes they shine so bright, I wanna save that light ...I can't escape this now, unless you show me how ... ' '_ sings Randy and waiting her response.

Nicole gives him a warm smile. ' ' Softy.. ' "She says smiling and gives him a little punch on the shoulder.

' "That was super awesome! ... and sweet... ' "

Randy gets shy shrug. '' Thanks..You wasn't that bad too..' "

They are walking in a street.

' ' Hey! We are near my house! ' ' 'She says, pointing to a house where a large chestnut tree stands for.

'"Do you live here? "'He asks if he see the house. She nods.

"'This house hasn't sale for years! "'

' ' 'Seven years to be exact... ' '

' Why is it never sold?''

''I don't know...The house is'nt bewitched or something ... There were buyers who said it was a beautiful house ... but every time when they coming out the house... they would'nt buy it.. ' "

' ' Hm ... that sounds weird.. ' '

' 'I know ...My house in Angeles Hills was sold very quickly ... but the good news is that we could quickly moved here and it feels really entrusts just like in the old days.. ' " Randy nods.

"Where do you live? ''' ask she.

''I live in the houses a few streets back... ' '

Nicole nods. "'I really like it with you today... ' "

Randy smiles. ''Me too ... and it become still better.. ' "

Nicole sees that he open his backpack and picks a box with ...

' Cherries! "'says Nicole happy and jumps up and down. '' But how.. ' '

' 'When you looked at the Mcpalace Restaurant inside ... I secretly bought some cherries... because you treated me on ice.. and you really really really love it..' '

'Awhh, what kinda sweet of you! Thank you so much.. ' "

They hear a text tone come from the pocket of Randy. ' "I have to get home, I'll see you tomorrow! ' ' ' 'I'll see you tomorrow! "'says Nicole and grins happy to the cherries. ' "Love it! "'

….A few days later…..

Randy and Howard finally know what they are going to do. "We are going as ''The Crime Cousins'' Cunningham! "says Howard.

"That's ridiculous super awesome! "

"Agreed, two friends without date or chicks! "

Randy laughs, but feels suck. He did'nt tell Howard about the agreed he had with Nicole. "At my place tonight. "allows Randy.

''Agree!''

On the evening of the party, Lindsey and Nicole getting ready at Nicole''s home. The radio is on and the girls having a good time.

"I am going to be Brianna S, she is really awesome! "says Lindsey.

"I feel more like Vanessa J... "

" Ahh, I like it sis.. " Nicole laughs.

"You know what I found so crazy this past week ... that you and Randy have become so close. ' "

Nicole picks up the curling iron and curl her hair. '"Why is that so crazy? ' '

' 'Well ...It isn't that mich crazy, I mean...He isn't a weirdo or something...But look at this... '' says Lindsey.

Nicole explains the curling iron in her hands aside and get Lindsey's mobile printed. ' "Press play.. ' "

The girls watching the movie where Randy and Nicole are talking with each other. ''You have filming us at history?! "'She asks.

"'Stt!...just look..here it comes.. ' '

When Nicole hears herself laughing, she understands what Lindsey meant. "'That look from Randy...''

''A flirting look.'' said Lindsey.

Nicole gives blushing the camera back to Lindsey.

"'You two have just to flirt with each other! ' '

'I didn't even know! ' " Nicole sigh deeply and plays with some locks of her hair.

' ' Oh ...Oh ...Cunningham and Valentine ...Cunningtine ... no wait! Valenham! Yes!...Valenham! That sounds pretty good... "she hears the voice of Lindsey go through the room.

Nicole looks at her questioningly. "'Valenham? ' "

' ' Come on! I thought it was pretty funny to give you two a couple name…I'm just thinking ...After school you guys went to the game hole! Together!.. "'

Nicole laughs shy while Lindsey shakes her by her shoulders. ' ' Why didn't you tell me early?! Tell! Tell! How did it go? He certainly did scoop up ... ' '

' ' Oh yeah ... He did it for sure ...It was fun ... we bought an ice cream from the McIce Shop and talked ... the usual, you know.. ' "

Lindsey nods. "'Aha ... and? ' '

' 'And…that's it ... we had fun together and he gave me a box of cherries because I said that I love it.. ' "

"You'll find him cute huh?"

"Maybe ...I don't know ... but don't forget that he is also one of the guys who find love and girls shnasty. " Nicole gets her shoulders up.

"If he like me, he will show that to me..He is a nice boy and I'm proud that He is sort of a good friend to me. "

Lindsey gives her a hug. "And I think that there is already a first step has been taken in the right direction.. "

Nicole laughs.

"Have you seen my dress ... wait, hold on. "

Lindsey picks up her dress and pulls it on. "And? Only what styling and some make up. "

Nicole looks at her best friend. "He is beautiful, really pretty. ""Thank you, where is your dress? "'

'He hangs in the closet. '. 'Nicole walks over to her closet and are looking for it. "Huh?!Hold on.. "

She runs from her room and calls from the landing. "Mom, where's my dress? "

"Which one sweetheart? "

"That purple one with glitter. "'

"Looks good to Randy's hair.. ' "said Lindsey.

Nicole rolling her eyes and smiles. "'Linnie..please... ' "

"I believe that one is still in one of the moving boxes in the attic. "

"Okay, thank you. Are you going with me? "

Lindsey nods."Lets go. "

Nicole leads the way up the stairs. As she opens the door, both feel a cold air come from the room.  
The room is full of boxes, old clothing, Christmas stuff and other things. "It feels so cold here and smells like old dusty stuff..."says Lindsey.

"We're soon out of here, so...where is that box? "says Nicole.

The girls look around.

Lindsey suddenly sees a black suitcase in a shape of a guitar. She open this and laughs. "'Hey! Your guitar! ' "

Nicole takes its head out of a box of clothing and grins. "'My Jewel!...I haven't played for months ... ' '

''Then why don't you start played agian?..You and Daniel sounded both so honkin good... ' '

' ' Maybe ... Let's take him down. It's collecting dust here.. ' "

Lindsey nods and saves the case close hard., so hard that there is some wallpaper of the wall comes off. '

"Lindsey Nelly Wester! Beware of my guitar! ' "says Nicole bringing.

Lindsey does not answer but stares at the wall.

"'Hey! I got him! Come on Sis... Linnie? ' " asking Nicole and let her eyes fall on the wall.

"Nikki. .. saw you what I just saw? "

Nicole walks with the dress in her hands to Lindsey. ' "I ... I saw a kind of light... ''

The girls see something between the walls glowing**.**

"That's I didn't previously noticed, that wall wasn't like that a month ago... "Nicole pushes her hand into it and brings out the old wallpaper off until they see a big hole. She inspects with the open eye of there is something in it.

Nothing.

'" I see nothing at all. ' "says Nicole.

Lindsey stands up and looks at it too. "'You have right ... what could be well hidden in such a wall? ' "she says and knocks against the wall.

The girls walk towards the door until they suddenly hear something fall down.

Nicole walk back and then saw a kind of piece of wood in the hole, a blue piece of wood. She grabs it tight and look on it. She held a dark blue wooden box in her hands with a silver star stamp on it.

"What is that? "asks Lindsey.

"Make it open while I hold him.. "says Nicole.

Lindsey keeps the top and try to pull him open. "I can't! "

"Let me. "Nicole pulls out and the box will open. There is a bright blue flash from the box that blinded the eyes of the girls. '

"Ahh! "'screams them.

At the same time…The same bright blue light glows at the bottom of a lake.  
On the bottom of this lake is a stone circle on where the light comes from. Something comes out the circle and swims into the water.

**_I cut this chapter in two parts...this is the part I promised early!_**

"Ahhh!" Lindsey wants to walk out of the room but walk right to the wall.

Nicole close the box quick and both girls quickly rub it in their eyes.

"I'm blind! I see nothing! I see nothing! "Lindsey screams as she tries to look.

She grabs Nicole's shoulders while they pressure flashes with her eyes.

"Where are you Nikki!?"calls she while she shakes Nicole.

"Seriously ...Lindsey…. I stand in the front of you! "

Lindsey laughs nervously. "I know that.."

Nicole shakes her head.

"Girls! Whats going on?! Why are you screaming?! " Nicole's mother calls at the bottom of the stairs.

The girls look at each other asking.

"Uhm ..." says Nicole. "Don't worry MOM! We saw a great big spider!...One that... hurt our eyes. ' '

' Yes! And Nicole screams so hard that she drove him away.. "said Lindsey and Nicole gives the thumbs up.

Nicole rolling her eyes. "Seriously? "

Lindsey smiling and retrieves her shoulders.

"Oh ...Okay ... "

Both sighs of relief when Lindsey grabs Nicole shoulders again."Okay ...What the juice was that?! "

"I have no idea.."Nicole says that still has the box in her hands. "I wonder what's inside it.."

"But we don't figure it out now.."said Lindsey and grabs the box of hair while they walk out of the attic. "When I say it, we look back in ...I am the oldest, so we do it in my way.. "

Nicole shakes her head and takes her dress and guitar before she goes after Lindsey.

...Meanwhile at the Cunningham house...

Randy is trying to strike his tie , and this works in contrast to Howard.

"I hate ties.."says he .

"I help you.." says Randy as he grabs the tie by Howard.

"We really going to steal the show with these outfits!"says Howard satisfied when he looks in the mirror.

"For sure, we seem just gansters!"says Randy satisfied but soon disappears the enthusiasm.

"Is there something wrong?" ask Howard. Randy sigh deeply.

"Uhm...Sort of...I...I have...Uhm...A couple of days back I told you that I wanna train in the ninja nomicon?"

"Yes?...So?..."

"So...I lied..."

There is a silent.

"C'mon! Why have you lied to me?! What have you done after school?!"

"I...I Just..."

"Say it Cunningham!"

"I was hanging out with Nikki!"

Howard look at him with a surprised and at the same time a quizzical look.

"So that's whats happened in History! You ask Valentine out for a shnasty date!''

''It wasn't a date! It was a bet!''

''A bet? For what?!"

"She did'nt believe that I have all high scores in the game hole!"

''You haven't ALL the high scores..''

''Oh yeah…Thanks for the reminder...That was also the reason why I lose the bet and I had to pay for some ice cream at the McIce Salon.''

''You two takes some ice cream! Why didn't you ask me to come?!''

''Because I though you hate her!''

''I don't hate her!...I don't like her!''

''But why?''

"Cunningham...How shall I put this...that girl is best friends with Wester! I mean Wester!...A girl like she, is honkin bossy and a shopaholic queen!...Why in juice name do you wanna hang out with that Valentine chick instate of your honkin best friend!? I though we can say anything to each other!.."

" I know!...But..it's…complicated…Nikki isn't like Linds...She is...She is honkin nice and funny to talk and...Bysides, she knows the combo karate kick from GP5!"

Howard looks frustrated at him.

"Howard! She knows game cheats!..Do you know a girl that knows what a doubler is from GP5?"

"What! She knows the doubler cheat! What a honkin cheater is that chick!...Like someone I know.."

''Yeah, someone I know too…Uhu..''

Howard looks angry at him. "Maybe she knows a few cheats...so what! She is the reason that you have to lie to me! Your honkin best friend!"

"I am sorry..."

"I didn't hear you!"

"I say I am sorry!"

"Bysides, Valentine isn't beter than me! I wanna get my revanche on her tonight! At the party! "

"Why would you still get revanche on her?!"

"She beats me! I hate it when somebody did that to me!"

"Only because she's a girl and is even stubborn like you.."

"Don't forget she beats me!"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Oh boy.."

...In the room of Nicole...

Lindsey stand in the front of Nicole's mirror, trying to styling her hair with hairspray.

Nicole is all ready and stares at the box that she put on her bed. "I just can't believe that we have just found this...I mean ... Why are we found it? "

"Uh ...Hello ... because it wanted to be found by you.. "

"By me ... What do you mean?"

Lindsey explains the hairspray and sit down on the other side of Nicole's bed.

"I mean that you can only open the box... only you ... not I ... you!"

Nicole look once more to the box. "Do you think that ...that this... "

"Perhaps.."said Lindsey as if she understands what Nicole meant.

Nicole nods and scares on when something vibrates. "What is.."

On the bed begins the box not only to glow, but is also beginning to move.

"Okay..I have now officially the idea that something in the box, is bewitched! "

"I think it's not bewitched... I think it will coming out.."says Nicole.

On the other side of the door, they hear footsteps walk up.

"Mom!.."

"Shoot what now?!" says Lindsey.

Nicole picks up the box and turn it down in her wardrobe.

When she have closed the doors, her mother comes in.

"Girls ... What are you all doing?!" Nicole's mother says.

She only see Lindsey, that looks at her with a nervous chuckle.

"Where is Nicole?" The mother can hear what clouse and turns around.

Nicole looks with a grin to her mother while she block the doors of the wardrobe. "Nicole ...What are you doing? "

"Uhm ...I ...I do…..I protect my shoes against Linnie.. "

"You protect your shoes against Lindsey?"asking her mother.

"If she see my new nice black pumps with three diamonds stones to the nose ... they are not longer safe."

Lindsey gasp. "From the same shop where you also have those cute pink shoes with roses on the nose you bought for my birthday?!"

"Yes ..."

"Let see!"

"You see?"says Nicole pointing to Lindsey while the wardrobe doors open again and she puts them back.

Her mother looks at her daughter questioningly. "Sweetheart..are you going on your p.. "

"No! Mom! "

Lindsey giggles.

"I only ask, you're doing so strange ...Anyway, I'm going to Rose ...Send me a message when I have you girls to catch you up? "

Nicole nods. "Sure.."

"Well girls..have fun ... "

"Thanks Mrs.V."

"Cheerio mom..."

"Cheerio Darlings!"

When the front door is slammed, the girls sigh of relief. Nicole opens the door and pick up the box and holds it in her hands.

"You want to know what's inside huh?"says Lindsey

"You wan't?''

"Of course!"

Nicole looks at her questioningly. "What are we here then?!" She wants to grab the top of the box, but is slapped by the

hand of Lindsey.

"Ouch! Hey! "

"Not here inside! Maybe there is something inside that can explode! You don't know what's inside it.. "

"Fine ...we going outside!"says Nicole and run the room out with Lindsey.

In the garden is the box lying on the lawn. Lindsey watches it while Nicole closed the kitchen door.

"Okay ... are you ready?"Nicole asks as she kneels down.

"Yes! Hurry up! About 20 minutes is the party starting! "said Lindsey strained.

Nicole sigh deeply in and out. "There goes nothing.. "She says while she rests her hand on top of the latch.

She gently moves the lid latch up and draws them further up.

."Oh ... my ... holy... ninja.. "said Lindsey when she sees the object.

In Nicole's hands is a medallion, a silver chain that carries a large bright blue bead. The "Bead" is secured in a silver holder that has a form of a dragon.

''It's wonderful ...It feels so ... so magical. "says Nicole.

When she said that, hovers the pendant suddenly above her palms.

The pendant glows a little blue light and hovers above her head further up until he hangs. Slowly let the hanger itself bags over her head until he hangs around her neck. Nicole's hair is extracted from the Medallion before the chain can close to her neck.

Nicole and Lindsey look at each other silently before a hanger for her body begins to float.  
In the reflection of her eyes, the bead starts to zoom faster.

There is a explosion and a bright blue light from the medallion that lifts Nicole in the air. Lindsey looks admiration at her best friend that is starting to change.

The bright blue glow glows above the houses of Norrisville. This does not go unnoticed by the inhabitants and also not at our ninja.

Randy looks out from his bedroom window with Howard. Both looking with a quizzical look.

"What's that?!"says Howard

"I have no idea ...A shooting star?! "

'' It looks strange... ' "

Also a light behind their glowing, a well-known red glow of an 800-year-old book full of ninja knowledge. The ninja nomicon.  
Randy looks back. "But I think something else know.."

...In the garden...

The medallion makes a cowl scarf around Nicole's neck and dark blue bands wrapped around her body and cover her mouth. When the transformation is complete... she lands back on the ground.

Lindsey looks open-mouthed and wide-eyed Nicole to. ''What….the….. juice!?''

In a totally darkened room hums a tiny light. In the shadow of the light reaches a hand to it.

"Well ...Well ...What we got here? "says a lady voice.

The light makes room for a larger light and illuminates the whole room. The room is full of old worn books and bookcases. In the middle is a boiler and in addition a pillar where a crystal ball is on where the light is coming from. In the bulb is to see the Medallion.

"No ..."

The image changes and next to the medallion is a girl with black hair in a tail, bright blue eyes and her mouth covered with overlapped dark blue ribbons. Around her neck she has a light blue cowl neck scarf around.

"It can be!...She!... "

Nicole stared in shock to Lindsey. Lindsey walks gently to her and slap her in her face.

"Ouch! Hey! Where was that for?! "

"You stared very scary to me ...Sis ... have you yourself is seen? "

"What do you mean by.."

Nicole turns around and look in the reflection of the window. "Okay ..." she says slowly.

Nicole's hair is cosmos black in a high tail. From her nose is she covered with visible overlapped dark blue ribbons. Around her neck she has a light blue cowl scarf, her entire top is covered with the dark blue fabric.

To her hips, she has a wide light blue band that a piece down her right leg hangs down.

She wears a black short, a silver with blue striped tights and black boots.

"What!...Who!...Where ...Why!...How?! "says Nicole.

" What do you suggest ? "

"A better question is. .. How do I get this from anyway? "

Lindsey wants to answer, but then they see the cblue cowl scarf buzzing.

"Wait a honkin minute.."

She pick the medaillon out of the scraf and snaps with her fingers and in a blue light, she is turning back in her normal clothes. The bands disappear and her hair is turning back in chocolate brown.

"That is officially the coolest thing I have experienced!"said Lindsey excited.

Nicole smiles and nods then. "Agree.." She looks at the medallion and feels the substance. "Shining.. "

Lindsey sees that there is still something in the box glows and at the same time the medallion at Nicole's neck.

"Nikki ... look!"

Nicole turns around and runs on the box off. Kneeling she picks up the other object out of it. "A ... a book?!"

The book is dark blue with in the middle a large silver star with a blue dragon into it and to the points of the book are blue G little, a reverse norisu nine mark.

"Perhaps there is some useful in.."says Lindsey.

Nicole opens the book and state impress.

"Wow.."She says.

"And?!"

"This helps nothing...This book is empty! "She show her the book and let her see the empty pages.

"Yes ... that doesn't really help.''

...Cunningham's house...

Randy takes the nomicon on and beats him open.

Knock out he falls on the ground while he floats in the nomicon.

He lands on both feet down on the ground and stands in front of a big blue dojo.

' ' Blue?...Nomicon, do you wanna bring some color in the nomicon? Most dojos are red...As I know… ' "On the door there appear big blue words.

_'' A new evil will stand up and the ninja can't do this alone. There is a so-called guardian who's duty is to protect the people against the curses and black magic of Shadow's of Darkness. "'_

"Oh ... my ... ninja!...Okay, a guardian? Is that some sort of ninja or something? ' "

_"The guardian is not a ninja, she's a guardian." '_

Randy facepalms. "Noticed... '"

_"The new guardian has still a lot to learn and the ninja will help. Consider her as your temporary partner ... She is a valuable ally in the fight against the new evil that not only Norrsville, but also will terrorize the world. '_ "

Randy wakes up and close the nomicon.

' ' Howard! You never believe this! Another evil called Shadows of Darkness will try to seize power! ' "

Howard looks up from his mobile. "Shadow ... whata?...Is that the new competition from the sorcerer or something? ' "

Randy shakes his head. "No idea, but I need the new guardian, which protects people against curses and magic, learn and help ... She is my temporary partner! '"

Howard nods far. "A partner huh? Wait ... is she ... also a ninja? "'

'' The guardian is not a ninja, she's a guardian. "'

Howard facepalmt. "Okay, clear ... and when you get your new partner? '"

'' I have ... really no idea. ' "

' ' Hm ... do you think she will maybe come after the party? ' "

Randy shakes his head.

...Valentine's house...

Lindsey is sitting at the kitchen table and flipping through the book.

"I just can't believe that someone put a blank book in a dusty wooden box and hidden here in this House.."says Lindsey.

Nicole is sitting next to her on the table and let the Medallion float in her palm. Thinking she looks, in the clear shimmering bead.

"And what is the use! I mean, what range you well with a blank book? "

Nicole let the medallion hang above the book. "Whatever it is, it has a reason.."

The bead of the Medallion glows uncovering hard and let the page light up. In the light appear words on the page.

Nicole and Lindsey surprised to look at each other.

"How did you do that?!" Asks Lindsey.

"I didn't do that!...That did... The Medallion. "

Lindsey picks up the book and start reading.

"What does it say?"asks Nicole.

"_The girl with The dragon mark is the new guardian..."_

Nicole scares and falls off the table.

Lindsey looks at her questioningly. '' A girl with a dragon mark?. ... a girl?. ... with a dragon mark?...That makes no sense!...I mean ... who has a ... ""

Lindsey looks to Nicole that give her a bit difficult and what stuffy look. "Nikki ... is there anything that you haven't tell me yet?"While Lindsey asks Nicole gets up.

"Well ..."

"Nikki?"

"Uhm ...I..I...I will show you. "

Lindsey looks at her questioningly.

Nicole sigh deeply and takes off her right shoe.  
She puts her foot on the table, Lindsey looks questionable to and watching Nicole startled to.  
Deceived on Nicole's footsole is a red wine mark in a form of a dragon. The eye of the Dragon is a star-shaped birthmark.

"How..How is..What?! How do you get it?! "

Nicole gets her shoulders up.  
"Wish I could explain this...This stain has appeared on my fourteenth birthday ... just out of nowhere! "  
"Well ... apparently does have a goal..He looks totally cool! "

Nicole smiles and sigh. "But what is a guardian?"

Lindsey looks in the book. "There is also nothing in ...appearances with the Medallion.. "

Nicole hangs the Medallion above the book, more words appear.  
_  
"The guardian protects people against black magic and curses..."_

Both girls nod.

"Okay ... and who then used black magic and curses speaks out about people?" asks Nicole.

As if the book can hear her, in other words appear.

"_1000 years ago there was a powerful evil group called the Shadows of Darkness..The last guardian switched these out one by one ... unless leader of the group, the shadow witch ...She was too powerful to be completely disconnected and was locked in an underground work room, whats nestled in the woods near Norrisville High._

_The shadow witch swore revenge and swore that she would return, to liberate the other members and also change this world in a lifeless dark hell._

_After 1000 years, she becomes stronger and chances are growing that she breaks out soon or later._

_When this happens, you need to be prepared and the ninja could help you with this. He can help you with training and be a valuable ally in this upcoming fight. _"read Nicole loud.

Lindsey nods far. "Not bad ..."

"But what is this Medallion? And what is this book? "asks Nicole.

"_The mediallon is the Heart of Aigle..._

_It's owned pieces of the five powers from Aigle Sparks. This Crystal is the last hope for this now unliving kingdom and give you the power to break the curses and Spellz. This Book is your Guardian Guide, I'm helping you with my knowing and experiences. "_

"Goodluck Guardian.."said Lindsey and Nicole gives a pat on the back.

Nicole sigh. "Have any advice?"

_"Believe in the wapon thats in the suite.."_

Nicole nods far and facepalms. "Of course.. "

''What does that mean?''

''I have no clue...''

She close the book and takes him to the living room.

"What are you going to do? '"

Nicole grabs her school backpack that is in a corner and stops the book in. '' If my mother sees this, she certainly questions... ' "

Lindsey nods. ' ' Good point ... and what do you do with the crystal?

Nicole faces around her neck and hiding it in her dress.

'' I could not just lying somewhere, if it is true what the book says ...This is the most important of all ...This is the only thing the Kingdom Aigle Sparks still can help.. ' "

' ' ' ' Serious business ...''

Nicole nods. ' ' Come ... otherwise we meet late at the party.. ' "

In the crystal boll is still to see the image of the crystal and the guardian. "After all these years ... She is back ... '"

A some old hand caresses the ball until they get a fist forms.

'' My curse was certainly not strong enough to defect Kaida for always... ' "

She nods with her fingers and black fire let the candles burn in space.

In the light stands a woman, she seems to be middle aged. Her hair is completely cosmos black and her eyes are dark purple. She wears a long black dress with wide sleeves and bare shoulders. In her neck is a small birthmark in a shape of a skull. Her dark black lips on her face forms a small common chuckle.

' ' Then is this a good time ,after 1000 years, to put my powers to the test ...Hahahahha. '

**I know...I know...anothere cliffhanger...I know...  
****The reason for this, is because that I wanna this chapter cutting in two parts..as I already say..  
The next part you read in the other chapter!**

**In the meantime…You guys have probably noticed that I base some things on real places or names...Like Angeles Hills, a mix of Beverly Hills and Los Angeles...And I also did it in this chapter...  
**

**The name The Crime Cousins I based of the Blues Brothers**

**Brianna S is based of Britney Spears**

**And Vanessa J is based of Victoria Justice**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, I'm back from vacation and with a new chapter!  
Just a tip: You have to read the other chapter before you read this one.  
I continue the other and cut it in two parts...you see it by yourself, I marked it...This is part two!  
Enjoy it and R&R!**

Chapter 3: The Girl with the Dragon Mark 2: Guardian Up!

...At school...

The party already in progress.  
The gym is covered with lots of glitter and glamour.  
Gold balloons, silver garlands and more. The gym is full of dancing children, the DJ plays good music and there standing tables full of drink and food.

"This party is the cheese bomb!"says Randy.

"And how Cunningham! Hey I'll go checking the snack table, wanna joy me? "

He nods and walk together to the table.

"Hey, check that! "Howard says, pointing to the teachers.

Randy bursts into laughing out. "Fantastic!"

More students walk inside, also Nicole and Lindsey.

"So it's busy!" says Nicole

"Hey look there again."Lindsey is pointing to the teachers and Nicole bursts into laughing out.

"I don't see that coming."

"And guess who I see..," she points to the snacks table.

Nicole sees Randy and feels her mouth corners shoot up.

Randy and Howard wear both a black jacket with a white shirt and black tie, underneath a black pants and their own pair of Mckicks. On their heads have they a black hat and wear also a sunglasses.

"What are you laughing?"

"Nothing..."

Lindsey looks at the same direction as Nicole. "Ah..You checking Cunningham... "

She grabs her arm and pulls her to the snacks table.' ' What are you doing? ' "

'' We gonna say hello to them.. "'

'' And coincidentally is one of their Randy. ' "

' ' Are you in love with Shoobie Cunningham?' '

'' I'm not in love! ' "She says strand and give her a look.

' ' Wait ... why Shoobie Cunningham? ' '

Lindsey sigh.' ' Listen ...Randy and Howard are ...How shall I put this ... they both aren't popular or something like that ... they are shoobs.. ' "

Nicole looks from her to the guys. Randy and Howard drinking fast Mcsoda on their cans and wait. Both let a hard blurb and burst into laughter.

' ' You see? ' "

Nicole takes her shoulders up and laughs. ' ' They aren't shoobs...They funny ... They remind me to Simon and Patrick ... and their are... ' "

' ' Your best bro's since 4th grade and they are true bro's for you ... blablabla ... but seriously, I wanted only warn you..for Shoobie ''Think I'm a ladys man'' Cunningham and Shoobie '' I despise you Wester!'' Weinermean.''

''And I appreciate that as well ... wait ...Weinermean? ' "

'' We hate each other... ' "

' Aha '... ' "

' ' Well hate...We don't like each other...Come on! I really want to drink. Can you dealing with it? ' "

' ' Sure...shoobie.. '

''What did you say?''

''Nothing...''

"There we have. ...Wester ... and Valentine.. "Howard says.

"Hey guys! Shweet outfits! "says Lindsey.

"It was also my idea..." Howard says pride and Randy rolls his eyes.

"You guys are definitely The Crime Cousins or not?"says Nicole.

"Indeed, and you are?"

"Brianna S and Vanessa J."says Nicole and points to her and Lindsey.

Lindsey wears a little black dress with some sparking glitter, underneath she has a black tights and short black boots with a heel.  
Her blonde hair is by the hairspray styler and fancier than first and is left with a black hair band.

Nicole wears a purple dress with glitter, underneath she wears a skin color tights with tiny black shadows in and a pair of black shoes. Her hair is curled and hangs over her shoulders.

Randy laughs and does his sunglasses down a bit. "You girls look good."

"Thank you."

He hangs on Nicole's eyes. They are so honkin bright ...

"I'm going to the bathroom..I be right back... and don't forget what have agreed.. "says Howard strand and runs away.

The girls watch him questioningly, but Randy laughs only to their nervous.

' ' So... "

' ' Let me guess...You don't wanna hang out with us.. ' "says Lindsey.

' ' Well. '. '

'' He! Look! ' ' calls a boy.

'' That is Brianna S! ' "

More guys coming at him and talk unintelligible.

' ' Don't they know that this is only a costume?! "'said Lindsey and walk what backward.

' ' Well ...You look a lot like Brianna...You wear also her perfume... '' says Nicole.

The guys come a little closer.

' ' Linds...I think you must be.. ' "says Randy.

' ' Run! '' says Nicole and Lindsey runs off with a group of guys after her.

' ' Leave me alone! I'm not Brianna S! Sons of a honkin shoob!' "

Randy and Nicole look after her.

' ' Well ... the good news is ... she finally got the attention of guys who love and girls usually find shnasty. ' '

Randy laughs.

Nicole smiles and hangs against the snacks table ,while she watch the dancing students. Randy looks dubious and grins.

He punch Nicole soft and points. "Check that out ..."

Nicole looks at the Principal who with his dance steps, each student get out of the way.

"I call that The P-Animal.."

Nicole chuckles and looks around her. "Look.."

Randy looks at Mrs Driscoll, that dances along with the skeleton of Mr Driscoll in the round.

"That is what I call...The Shaking Bones.. "

Randy grins and laughs.

"Haha! People make weird foot moves! "says Bash and "dances" with clenched fists around.  
"This is fun! Haha! "

Nicole looks at Randy."What dance is that?"

Randy looks to Nicole ."I think it is call The Jerk."

Both burst into laughter.

"'Oh Randy!...Your hilarious! Hahahah…''says Nicole laughing.

''It's a gift...It's a gift...''says Randy whiping some tears out his eye.

What far from them, Theresa and Debbie talk to each other.

Their conversation is interrupted by Lindsey, who holds both girls together and hiding herself.

"Cover me! Some idiots think that I'm the real Brianna S! "She says.

"By who?" Debby asks and sees a couple of guys racing their beyond that "Brianna!" and "I am your biggest fan!" call.

"Is it safe?"

Both girls nod and Lindsey let them go.

"Thanks .."

"Where is Nicole?"asks Theresa.

'' No idea... ' "

Lindsey is a well-known chuckle and grins.

"Found her."

The three girls look at Randy and Nicole who have their own fun.

"I think that they have their own fun ...Shall we going on the dance floor? "

Debbie nods far. "Are you coming with usTheresa?"

"Later...I would like to get some drink.. "

"Oh..Alright, see you soon.. "says Debbie and follows Lindsey to the dance floor.

Theresa runs towards the table, she picks up a cup and pours some punch in.

Drinking she looks at Randy and Nicole who are talking.

When a new song starts, Nicole moves on the beat.

Randy sees this and sticks his hand out. Nicole looks at him.

"Do you wanna dance?"

Smiling she looks to him and grabs his hand.

"I never say no, to a guy in suit ..."

Smiling they run to the dance floor with Theresa on the background, who is biting hard on her lip while there when tears run down her cheeks. She runs away.

Howard comes just the gym in and sees Theresa run away.

"Oh boy ...That can't be good...Hey! Where is Cunningham? "He says while he looks around the gym.

On dance floor he sees his best friend dancing. ... with a girl.

"Of Course ..."

...On the dance floor ...

"I find this song awesome! "says Nikki.

"Do you like this band?!"

"Yes, they are really good."

"You know that I'm also in a band."

"What are you playing?"

'' The keytar! "

"Really! That's super shweet! I can play the guitar! "

"That's so bruce! Electric? "

"What do you think! ' "

Howard walks up the dance floor, toward Randy. "Hey big H!"

Howard says nothing and grabs the arm of Randy. "I really need him from you..." he says if they run together from the dance floor.

Nicole let them further behind, but dances soon with Lindsey and Debbie.

Outside the gym, are the guys hanging against the lockers.

"What's going on?"

"I'm only a few minutes away and then are you all dancing with Valentine!"

"Why can I not dance with her?"

"Because we agreed that we don't hanging out with girls ... no girls, only two BRO's..and Valentine is clearly a chick. "

"A chick with who you really can laugh ...Come on! She and I have only danced .. "

"You'll find her cute!"

"Not at all! I think she is a nice girl that I just want to know better ... that's all!..As a best friend you would have to understand it ...Why do you still hate her?..Wait a honkin second!...Are you jealous? "

"No.."says Howard soft.

"Yes, you are! Why are you jealous of her?!"

"Because ... because she try to pick my best friend!"

Randy looks seriously and grabs Howard's shoulders.  
"Bro ... that's unnecessary ... no one can between our friendship ...We are friends for so long, that is more important than anything else... "

Howard looks at Randy.

"And Nikki ... give her a chance ... She's really nice if you know her better..."

Howard looks worrying and keep a fist in front of him. Randy smiles and both give each other a short bro slap.

Both walk back to the gym.

"But I still want revenge on her!"

Randy rolled his eyes. "She is not getting hurt huh?"

"It will be fun, trust me ...you know...I still have the idea that I forgot something to say ... "

….In the girls bathroom…

Theresa sits in a corner and sob. The sobbing sounds by the air ven, back down where a dark creature is in his imprisonment. This creature is known as the sorcerer.

The sorcerer smells and tastes around and laughs."Ah ...A broken heart with a touch of disappointment and jealousy... "

The sorcerer create a heart with his stank before it floats up. In bathroom hovers the stank toward Theresa, who slowly begins to change.

In the gym makes everyone fun, Randy secretly helps Howard with a container of.,, who knows what ... pulling up, above the dance floor.

"This ..,. becomes ... epic!"says Howard happy.

Randy grins and nods then. "This is a ... popping end.."

The two guys give each other a high five and hear behind their noises.

' ' What the.. ' "says Randy and suddenly sees a known large green monster with blue violet hair the gym in walk away and throw that stand in the way of her with stuff.

'' Is that? "'Howard asks.

' ' Theresa.. ' "

The principal grabs quickly the microphone from the DJ. "Don't panic best students ... I propose we in rows of two these room and ... leave immediately!" '

Everyone runs in panic by each other, looking for the exit.

'' I think it's time that the ninja appears on this party.. ' "

He dives under one of the tables and does his mask on.

In the meantime is Nicole pulled along by Lindsey. "Lets get out of here!"

When the girls want to go away ...State the monster just before their.

Two large yellow eyes look their grunting to ... well ...,, one of their.

"Say ... to who is he or she looking on it?"whispers Lindsey.

"I have no idea.."Nicole whispers back.

The monster growls harder and try to slap Nicole, but missing.

"I'm guess its looking on you Nikki..," said Lindsey and wait for an answer. "Uh ...Nikki?.. "

Lindsey looks around her.

No trace of Nicole or the monster.

"Smoke bomb!"hear she behind her.

She turns around and sees the ninja stand next to Howard. "Ninja! Thank goodness! "

The ninja jumps to her. ' ' What's going on? ' "

'' The monster ... is ... is ... ' "

' ' Quiet girl ... '' says the ninja and is well gripped by Lindsey.

'' I'm not quiet! My best friend is hunted by a wonkin monster! ' "She says while she shakes the ninja.

' ' Okay! Okay! But, I can't go after the monster as long as you don't let me go! ' "

Lindsey put blushing the ninja down and scratches behind her mind.  
"Sorry.. '"

Nicole runs in a hall with the monster behind her.

"Seriously..Why me?! "She says gasping and bends down when something smashed hard a few lockers.

Nicole looks back and sees the monster run with batons which she are trying to hit her. "Who give you those things?!"

The ninja jumps from locker to locker against until he stand in a wrecked hall. "Wow ... What gets Theresa so angry and sad that she still just want Nikki in ruins?!"

A piece of ceiling breaks off and falls to the ground. '' I become warmer, hold on Nikki.. ' "

The monster comes ever closer to Nicole, who are stuck between three wall. She try to remain calm and to come up with a solution.

"Okay ... How I get out of here?.," she try to be focuses, when a small little blue light glows on her chest.

"Wait..."

She takes the medaillon from her dress and let it float in the air. The Crystal gives a bright light that lets step the monster backwards and make her eyes covered. Nicole looks at it and smiles. The medallion glows brighter and let Nicole floating just above the ground.

"Guardian up!"

The medallion transform in a cowl scraf and bands are forming around her body. In a flash, standing the new guardian on the ground.

"Okay ...Linnie was right ...This is the coolest ever! "she says excited and goes into combat posture. "Bring it on.."

The ninja inhibits off when he see someone get smashing by the batons of Theresa. "Ninja scarf!"

The scarf comes to monster and pulls her away from the person. The ninja jumps up, over the monster and lands down near a person.

"Everything okay?"

The person stands up and takes some hair out of her face. The ninja are watching silently the person.

"I am okay ... thanks ninja.."says a girls voice.

"Who..who are you? "he asks.

The girl is standing with her chest forward. "I am the guardian.."

The ninja amazes and looks at her questioningly. "What the juice?!...So you're the guardian?! "

She nods.

The ninja looks around. "Have you seen a girl that looks like Vanessa J? '"

The eyes of the guardian wided open, but soon makes place for a little chuckle.  
' ' Linnie...I mean...Yes ...I have the monster derived and that girl is raced quickly go through those doors there.. ' "

The ninja looks to the doors where the guardian go points. '' By that doors, she came also by one of the exits ... Lucky me..She is safe.. ' "says the ninja relieved.

' ' Thanks Guardian...That is a pack of my heart.. ' "

The guardian smiles under the mouth mask and sees the monster behind her even more destruction. "We will later make knowledge go?...Because I think that monster needed to be addressed. ' "she says, pointing to the monster that searching look.

"Yes ... She's a really spicy girl.."says the ninja.

The guardian looks at him with a not understanding look. ' ' She?.. ' "

' ' Yes ... she... wait ...Ah ... you don't know it yet. "'

' ' What I don't know? "'

The monster is approaching their. ' ' Nicole!.' ' calls the monster angry.

The guardian looks startled to the monster. Wait! How she knows my name?!

' ' Oh boy. '. 'says the ninja.

' ' What did that girl Nicole to you? ' you 'She asks.

' ' She danced with Randy! ' "

The ninja scratches behind the back of his head.

' ' Do you know this monster? ' "asks the guardian and dodges a baton.  
She sees the monster run with batons and then she realizes who it is.

Theresa?!

' ' Never mind, no explanation is necessary. "'

The cosmos black-haired woman looks with interest in her crystal boll.  
' ' Show me the guardian... ' "she says.

In a few flashes, she see the guardian, along with a person in black red suite and a large green monster that runs with batons. '' A monster?...Hm ...Peculiar ... but yes ... a perfect way to exert my powers.. ' "

She puts her right hand on the boll and speaks what unintelligible words.

' ' Why is she so angry on m..Nicole? "'the guardian asks if she are hiding behind the ninja. The ninja being locked by her batons with his chain circles.

'' I think she is jealous. ' "says Randy and jumps off.

' ' Jealous? Is Randy her boyfriend? ' "She asks gently.

' ' No. "'says the ninja with full conviction.

The guardian sigh of a slight relief, but consider also something. "'What?! So you want to say that she is jealous because that Randy has danced with that Nicole?! ' "

' ' Uh…Yes..I think so… ' "says the ninja.

The guardian is angry. '' Hey! Monster chick! ' "

Theresa looks at her with two large yellow eyes.

' ' Whats wrong with you? If that girl want to dance and that Randy with those votes along with Nicole, you should not be angry at her but at that Randy! ' "

' ' Hey! ' "calls the ninja suddenly but scrapes quick though his throat.

' "I mean….don't mess with that Randy bro.. ' "

The guardian rolled with her eyes. "'That Randy is free to do whatever he wants with which girl ever! If he had been your boyfriend was a different story, but he isn't! You're just jealous because he gave attention to a another girl than you know and you know how that came?...Because you are in love with him! "'

Theresa gets angrier. She begins to change, her eyes are purple and her body is red.

' ' What the juice?! ' "says the ninja.  
With her baton she flings the guardian from the Hall, she crashed against a trash can.

' ' Ouch. '. 'She says softly.

' ' Guardian! ' ' says the ninja and goes to her.

' ' Everything okay? ' "

'' Is she always so spicy? ' "She asks while she straightened up comes.

' ' You must be more careful with what you say, I will learn you something...The monsters in this city are people who are hurt, sad or be completely humiliates ... they get the stank and you can only de-stank them by what their most dear... ' "  
The ninja gets up and run toTheresa.

' "Look and Learn ...Ninja baton breaker! "'  
He breaks up with his chain circles the batons ... but ... She doesn't change back.

' ' What the juice?! "'calls the ninja surprises.

The guardian thinks hard. Think! Think! What did the book say?... This Crystal is the last hope for this now unliving kingdom and give you ... the power to break the curses and Spellz!

She grabs the crystal from her scarf and holds it for her. "'Believe in the wapon thats in the suite ... how ironic ... ' "

Theresa scares what on when she see the guardian with the medallion.

' ' Well ... here goes nothing... '' says she and crystal shoots a jet off to her.

The monster screams and turns ... back in Theresa.

Black dust and green stank leave her. The black dust disappears of nothing and the stank disappears by a fan.  
The ninja and guardian look at each other with a surprised look. The same surprised look as the sorcerer ,which catch his chaos pearl.

"'Well ... have ... you ... ever ... '' says he and views the Pearl.

' "The ninja de-stank the girl first ... but still she remained stanked...I have no idea what the juice is going on...but I like it.. ' "says he with a sly grin on his face.

' ' Are you okay girl? ' "asks the guardian and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Theresa nods and embraces her. ' "Thanks .. ' "

The guardian smiles and embraces her back.

' ' Who are you? "'She asks.

"'I ...I'm the... ' "

' ' She is the guardian. She is a valuable ally of me... '' says the ninja.

Theresa nods. "'Thanks guardian... ' "she says and runs off.

"Well ... for a freshman, are you pretty good."says the ninja as Theresa is gone.

"Thanks ..."

"But you have a lot to learn I see..."

"I think it's pretty well comes with me, you are a fine example."

"But for the clarity ...I am the ninja and... "

"Don't worry to your spotlight, which are you allowed to have hot shot. I just want to help you ...I don't ask much more than some respect. "

'"Okay.. cool ... partner ... '' says Randy and shakes hands with Nicole.

' ' You're best okay..for a guy. "'

"Wait is second.."

' Gotcha!' ' '

Nicole stops the medallion away and feels in the band of her hips. She takes a small blue ball out. ' "What's this?" '

She throws it on the ground and blue dust come free. Both hawking hard.

' ' What is that? A dust bomb?! ' "

Nicole grins and pulls out another one from the band. "Until the next fight ninja ...Dust-bomb! "

The guardian vanishes in blue dust cloud.

"That dust-bomb smells good! Why don't smell my smoke-bombs like them?..shees ... smoke bomb! "

Slowly, the students who have experienced combat in part.

"What was that?"

"Those were two ninjas!"

"Two ninjas?!"

Everyone is unintelligible to exchange confidences.

"It was a blue ninja."

"A blue ninja?!"

' ' No! She was called according to me the guardian! "'

"I think it was a girl! She has the ninja helped! "

"The school now also protects by her against the evil?"

"She helps the ninja, she is a heroine!"

Many walk back to the gym to continue the party .

Randy runs to Howard, who is totally under the cheese sauce. "What did I miss?"He asks and licks his fingers off.

"I have met the guardian, she is okay as far as ... but they still need to learn so much."

"I have so missed nothing."

Nicole and Lindsey jump excited in the air.

"You were awesome! '"said Lindsey soft.

"It was really awesome! Only ... I hope I don't screw up... "

"Surely, you're not for nothing the guardian!"

Nicole sigh relieved and looks at Randy. Randy sees Nicole and beckons to her. Nicole sees this and pulls Lindsey with her. Howard grins along with Randy.

'' I get it... "'

The DJ start the music again and the party picks up where it left off. Students dancing and talking together.

Randy Howard, Nicole, and Lindsey talk to each other.

"So you guys band is called 30 seconds to math?" asks Nicole.

"Sure." 'says Randy.

."That's cool! "

"What about you?"

"I've been playing the guitar for a very long time, but the last time…I really don't. In 8th grade I have participated in the talent show of my school with and won. ' "

"Wow, then you're stuck good! I would like to hear you play. "says Randy.

"Me too... who knows..What actually do you play Howard? "

'' I? ' "He asks and looks at Randy who nod .

' ' Well ... I play the beats... ' "

' ' Beats?! Wow, that's cheesy bruce! "'

Howard grins and Randy nods.

' ' Then you haven't heard my ridicules awesome drum solo! Three minutes, asweome sounds of mon! "'

Nicole laughs.

' ' Okay!...A few more songs and then we are approaching the end of this theme party! ' "says Heidi by the microphone.

Randy and Howard nod each other and suits both a piece of rope.

'' Ready? ' "asks Randy.

' ' Oh so Ready! ' "says Howard and both of them pulling hard on the rope.

The guys let a bin go full of foam and glitter on the dance floor off.

"Hahahahah.!"

Nicole gets Lindsey quickly out of there and get out just on the foam layer.

"Wienermean!"said Lindsey if they see all students and some teachers under the foam.

Nicole sees the guys laughing so hard and goes to them. She stands behind their and pushes them into the foam. Both of them fall into it and watch her.

The guys nod if they see her laugh and pick both an arm of her. Nicole falls forward, in the foam.

"You guys are crazy."says Nicole and picks up the hat by Randy.

' ' You need some glitters. "says Randy.

"And you need some foam!"

They both laugh hard.

"How come you guys at foam?"

"That's a long story.,," says Howard.

Nicole picks up to the table. "Let me guess, that's the same story as with spirit week."

"Jackpot!"Howard says.

Nicole shakes her head. "I'm going to freshen me up. "

She greet the boys with Randy's hat.

Howard laughs and Randy grins.

' ' Okay ... She is okay ... and ... I think still you find Valentine cute.. "

"Maybe, maybe not. "says he and his hat lands with an ornate bow on his head back.

'' A little bit... ' "he says softly.

Nicole wants to go to the toilets if she encounter Theresa.' ' Hhhey Ttheresa!"

' ' Hey Nicole! Shall we dance? "'She says friendly.

' ' Sure...I'll be right there. "'

Smiling she walks to Debbie and Lindsey.

Nicole feels somehow still guilty about her stanking.

She is in love with Randy ... fine ... As I see it, Randy is not in love with a specific girl ... Know Randy actually that Theresa has feels for him? Much feels ...

Nicole sigh deeply. Then it may even be more common that she can be stanked ... but hey ...I have experienced my first fight and my first ... de-stanking?...de-cursed?

She takes her shoulders up. ..Never mind..It was the awesome sauce!

The black dust lands in the hands of women. ' 'You aren't what you was 1000 years ago as I can see Kaida ... and you gets some help of that ... ninja.. ' "

The woman growls. '' They don't know with who they are dealing with... ' "

She turns around and laughs.' ' Look out, little heroes ...The shadow witch is back and ready to break out! Hahahahah.. ' "

**Yeah...you don't see that coming huh?  
I also put in this chapter a few things from other shows...  
Like Guardian Up!...based from:  
W.I.T.C.H: ****Guardians Unite!  
and from  
Jake Long: American Dragon: Dragon Up!**

**Alright, In the next chapter I will explain what the juice is the ''something'' that came out of a lake...**  
**And also will Randy and Howard remember the Nicole from kindergraden!**  
**See you next time!**

**Dust-bomb!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey hey! It's August 27th! Why is that so special? Because...  
****Today is it exactly a year ago, that I starting watching RC9GN!  
****I still remember which episodes I watched...You don't believe this...It's Silent Punch, Deadly Punch! XD  
****Yeah, I know! THE Christmas episode aired in August!XD (Well, in my country)...How Hilarious?  
But thats the reason why I start to watch it...and totally when I saw after this, the next episode...  
Hip Hopocalypse Now!...I laughing my ass off this episode...so genius! That Rap Battle! Hahahahah...  
To celebrite this, is here Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: Fire and Ice

"Hey Hey! This is H-Weiner with a update! Our Hollywood school theme party was the cheese bomb! But there is more! That evening appear a strange looking girl! "says Heidi and show a picture of the happening in her studio.

The ninja is seeing with behind him "the girl".

"As you can see ... the girl hold a strange locket and shoot with the locket a sort ray off to save a student ...Who's this girl? And whats up with the locket? "

A ring of mobile sounds near behind her.

Heidi leaves and appear again with the phone.

"Heidi Here..." says she and listen.

She nods. "Aha...Aha...So. ..Ah ...Ah ...Thanks, Bye! "

She put her phone away.

"A news flash! The strange girl is called the Guardian!..., according to me secret source is a valuable ally of the ninja!...Well Guardian, I gonna follow you! Next week we will see her more often in action! "

.., The next week ...

"That was the whole week detention so worth!"says Howard satisfied and gets pushed a broom in his hands.

"Yes ...Only we must now cleaning up all the junk of the basketball match of Friday. "says Randy as he represents the space with his arms.

The floor of the gym is full with popcorn and waste, and the table with the snacks is sticky of the soft drinks.

In the case there is a large green container where Randy throws a big black garbage bag in.

"Did you see that face of Heidi when she got that foam in her face?! Priseless! And P-Slimo...I mean...P-Animal ... hahaha..Huh ... Yes, it was sooo worth it..Good memories.. "Howard says as he runs down the other side of the Hall.

"Yes ..." says Randy and sighs deeply.

He also picks up a broom and starts silently with his side of the room to sweep.

In silence making the boys the gym clean.

After a couple of minutes, looks Howard at Randy and holds the broom fixed. "Okay, I can't handle this anymore..the whole week you're too mugs...So tell me.. "

"It's Theresa's stanking of last week ...When I broke her batons ...she didn't de-stank.. "

"What! ... but how do you have?"

"The guardian.." says Randy and goes against the cleaned table sitting while he leans the broom. "They had some kind of necklace that shot a ray and de-stanked her.."

"How can make a necklace the difference?"

"I don't know.."

"And where was I when that happened?!"

"In the gym, at the cheese..."

Howard remains silent. "Keep going..."

"That was the first and last time that ''that''happened, the other stanking monsters of the week I could de-stank without help from that necklace...I don't understand it.. "He says and throws the broom in a corner.

The two guys walks out the gym.

"What's so special about that necklace?"

"Ask the guardian, you guys are still partners?"

"We are valuable allies...at last, says the nomicon. "

"What is the difference? "

Randy sigh. "She has still so much to learn ...Certainly after the first week with her..Ninja flashback.. "

_Ninja Flashback_

Monday,  
Bucky and Flute girl are stanked.

The ninja was all set to de-stank, but the guardian with her Silver Star (new guardian weapon, corpse just a ninja disk or shuirken ... but is a star shape) she accidentally hit a main and everyone who was in that gang was driven out by a tidal wave of water.

Wet looked the ninja frustrated to her.

The guardian laughs nervous and plays with her fingers. "Sorry.. "says she in innocent.

Tuesday,  
A robotic owl flew over the school and the ninja used his scarf around the owl to get him down.

The guardian dust-bombed by the substance next to him and makes him losing his control over his scarf and was pulled up.

"Ah!Guardian! "He shouted into the air.

"Sorry!.,, again!"

Wednesday,

Stanked Buttermaker.

The ninja ran him in the school and the guardian got ready with a safety net.

She threw the net and accidentally caught the ninja.

Frustrated him to the ninja looked the guardian who no longer dared to look.

"Sorry.."

The stanking Butter maker screamed and disappeared.

Thursday,

The ninja blocked the attacks of a group of chainsaw werewolves.

The guardian looks at it from a distance. "Okay ... This must me succeed ... just throw as if it is a frisbee.."She says and sighs deeply.

The Silver Star glistens brightly in the Sun and let the eyes of the ninja and the latest chainsaw werewolf dazzle.

"Ahh! I see nothing! "says the ninja.

The werewolf growls.

"Hiya!"

She throws the Silver Star to the werewolf, the star remains stuck in the chest of his.

When the ninja can see again, kicks it on the chest and let the werewolf electrocuting.

"Yes!"calls the guardian happy.

The ninja sticks his thumb on. "Well done guardian! What did you actually threw? "

The guarian gets another star from her hip band.

"My new weapon, is a Silver Star."

They leave them in the sun shine and that blinded the eyes of the ninja again.

"Ahh! I see nothing! " He runs what backward and stumbles on the profiled timber back.

In a sierrlijke arch he falls squarely in a garbage can.

The guardian does her best not to laugh, but cannot resist visiting not to do it when the ninja cannot out from the garbage.

The ninja looks at her angry at. ' ' Haha ... very very funny.. ' "

' ' Sorry ... ' "she says with difficulty while the tears roles down her cheeks.

The ninja shakes his head and arranges on when he feels that the garbage is lifted up. ' ' What the... ' "he says.

The garbage is seized by a large mechanical arm that comes from a garbage truck with the rubbish bin to the arm, let the ninja fall in the junk of the car.

When the bin is empty, this set it back and drives away.

'' This is so wonk! "'calls the ninja in the distance.

_End Flashback_

"That was so hilarious! Your countries on the dump! Hahahha.. "Howard says laughing.

Randy shakes his head. "And that girl did nothing! I think its really an obstacle ...She walks in my way.. "  
"Someone here is irritated to its new partner.. "  
"Temporary!... partner.. "  
"Cunningham, I don't want to say much though but ...When you just was the ninj, you was so dredging and dredging bad.. "  
"But not as bad as she! She couldn't even throw a guardian star or ... whatever it was throw! "  
"The only advantage to her is that they are not such things as you say..like guardian star! "

Randy facepalmt. "Okay, fine ...I have talked also about the stank to her, but I don't say anything yet about the Sorcerer or Mcfist...Is that bad? "

The boys look at each other.

"Nehe."say both.

Nicole and Lindsey walks together toward the school. "A new week ... a new chance.."says Nicole.

"Come on! Last week was sooooo good! "

"Have you forgotten what I've done?.. "

_Guardian flashback ...(same as the ninja flashback, but speed up)_

_Monday, tidal wave_  
_Tuesday, the ninja let fly at a robot owl_  
_Wednesday, the ninja trapped in a net_  
_Thursday, the ninja in a waste bin drop which was then picked up by the garbage truck that went straight to the dump._

Lindsey bursts into laughter. "That was so genius! The ninja fell right into the dump! Hahha.. "

Nicole plays nervous with her fingers. "He wasn't happy with me.,"

"What does he expect? That you have it in the fingers within a week? I find it even clever that you haven't wiped out the whole entire school! "

"Cheese…Thanks for your trust.. "

"You're welcome Nikki.. "

Nicole sigh. "Can I ask you something?"

Lindsey nods. "You have it against me huh? You can ask me everything!., "

" Well ... I was wondering if ...Is Theresa in love with Randy? "

Lindsey's eyes are large and bites on her pinkie.

Nicole gasp. "Why did you tell me that before?!"

"What! I said nothing at all! "

"Linnie...I know you too well to know that, you on your pinkie bites if you are nervous.. "

Lindsey moans. "You know me indeed too good, well ... but what's the rush? Are you in love with Cunningham or something?! "

Nicole violently shakes her head. "' No! * Sigh * Why cannot a girl handle a boy like a normal friend? ' "

' ' Uhm ...Not if that boy is called Randy Cunningham and he acts like a hot shot. "'

' ' Well, then you know Simon Newman yet.. ' "says Nicole in her self.

'' And if you know me so good, you know that if I'm in love ... I must that boy know at least longer than a month, a year should be upside down at all of him and I never date a boy that is a crush of one of my friends. "

'' Are you and Theresa friends? ' "

Nicole gives her a cool look.

"Listen ...I haven't you told the whole story about my first monster battle ...That monster what was chasing me ... was Theresa... "

Lindsey watch her with a not understanding look. "What?"

"Theresa was stanked and the ninja…''

"Wait ... wait ... stank? What is stank? "

"No idea, the ninja told me that you could get it, if you embarrass or put or sadness... "

"In other words.."

"Theresa was, thanks to me, stanked..That was the reason why she got behind me and ... that came because I ... danced with Randy.. "

Lindsey lay a hand on Nicole's shoulder. "Don't blame this to yourself..."

"I know, but I feel so crummy about..."

"So that's the reason why you did the past week some distance from him." Nicole nods.

"I don't want her stanking one more time ... and if I can do that to no longer so ... close to be with Randy ... then it's so."

"But you and Randy have only hanging out once with each other ... and that wasn't even a date or something but a bet...For the rest you have some fun and some talk! ... and danced ... and maybe a little flirtation ... you know, never mind .. "

"Good... because I still have something worries me.. "says Nicole and walks in the school.

"Like what?"

"That stank ... where it comes from, who that are doing and why?"

"Nikki, we already have this discussed once ... ask the Guide!"

"It did'nt say anything to me a whole week ... it still reads _Believe in the weapon thats in the suit_.. "

"And that should be imagine a Guide.. "

As a response to Lindsey's pronunciation, the chest of Nicole starts to glow.

"You know ... you can hide the crystal better anywhere else then ... well ... in your shirt.."said Lindsey if she see the glow.

Nicole blushes and keep a hand for the hanger.

"I need a place where I can watch the Guide.."

Both girls looks around them.

"The Library."says Nicole and runs concurrently with Lindsey inside.

In the library, looks Lindsey around her.

Nicole lay the Guardian Guide on the table at the rear of the library.

"Clear.."said Lindsey if she act at Nicole.

"Good.."

She does the medallion off and open the Guide.

Above the guide glows the Crystal and leave in a flash, new words appear on the new page.

"Wow.."says Lindsey.

Nicole reads the words_. "The stank let people turn into monsters, this is the work of the sorcerer. The Sorcerer is referred to by the ninja already 800 years ago and kept in captivity among the school. The ninja disconnects the stank by the thing what people hold most dear and break it..When he doesn't do this, the socerer escape and will change this world in a chaos of stank. "'_

"Okay ... the sorcerer?!..., Who should suggest that?! "She says and the hanger let an image appear in the book, next to the text.

The girls see this and what steps backwards.

"Noticed!"says Nicole quick and the image disappears.

"Man ...the sorcerer can use a anti-wrinkle cream.. "says Lindsey.

Nicole rolling her eyes.

"What?! I'm right!"

Nicole laughs while Lindsey shakes her head.

"Let's conclude..."

"Do you have another advice?...I feel like I'm the ninja just bother and walkes in the way.. "

The hanger let words appear at the end of the page.

_"Everyone needs time to develop and will look up to his or her example."_

Nicole smiles and nods. "Thanks Guide.."

That said, let the crystal close the book and floats towards the palms of Nicole.

"Do you know what it means?"asks Lindsey.

Nicole nods. "I'm on the right path."

"Wow, and you have a D + for ELA..."

Nicole looks Lindsey angry at. "How many times do I have to say?! I hadn't my day "

"Okay! Okay!...Nobodys perfect. "

Meanwhile at the Office of Slimovitz, are Howard and Randy just walking out.

"What feels it good that we are now free of that wonk chores.."says Randy.

"And just in time for the trip!"says Howard and tap his fist against those of Randy.

"We still have tim ...What will we do? "

* Crash *

Both guys look out the nearest window.

At the back of the school is a robot in the theatre that flows out what looks like lava. "It looks like the ninja ...,"

"" Dust-Bomb! "

"What?!" calling the guys when they see the guardian down, near the robot.

The guardian or Nicole stands for the sample and draws a few Silver Star out of her suit. "Lets play it hot! "She calls.

The fire robot roars and let lava flows from his mouth.

Nicole jump and stands on a table.

"Time to get you cool..." she throws the stars that the approaching robot.

The robot captures the stars with his mouth and swallows them through.

' ' Oho.. ' "She says and sees that the same stars attacks her.

She dive off under the table and look careful on when the shooting stopped.

The robot looks at her with a smile.

' ' He just laughing!...Why is this thing so satisfied?! ' "

He shoots a hot Fireball on her, she jumps off on another table.

' ' Hey! Get away! ' "calls she angry.

Her clenched fists gives a glowing blue glow off.

Grunting she looks to the robot and shoot without realizing of it a ice blue ray off.

The beam hits the robot on the chest and is enveloping by ice. The creation falls down on the ground and breaks in a hundred small pieces of ice.

The guardian looks there with full of amazement and back to the palms of her hands. "What the juice?!...Whats going on? "'

She looks back to the pile of melting ice. '' Is this ... a new guardian power or something? ' "

"Guardian! Guardian! Guardian! "a group of pupils who cede some of her calls.

Smiling she looks their to and put a fist in the air.

' ' Whatever it was ... it was horrible cool! ' "

' ' Hahahah ... Ice word joke... ' zing! 'Bucky says smiling.

The guys above reports the guardian.

"She isn't trying to steal my spotlight, because she has already been that stolen!"says Randy angry if he hears only the name of the guardian and no one worried about the ninja.

"Looked at the brights side! If she do all your dirty work for you, we can do things as two bro's again, like old times. "says Howard happy. "That guardian is the best thing that happened to us! "

"Howard, as since we were little was only the ninja ... The ninja! The ninja who I am now.., the ninja who has always been there, 800 years. "

"And after 800 years you got a partner gift, I still see not the problem.. "

"It is time that the ninja is going to speak with the guardian face to face."

Randy does his mask on en black and red bands wrapped around him. "Use a original excuse for is going to take some time.. "

When anyone walk into the school, Nicole sigh of relief.

"First solo fight and above my forecast went this super! I wonder where's the ninja... "

"Smoke Bomb!" hear she behind her and sees the ninja walk to her.

"Hey ninja! Have you seen it?! Good huh! ' "She says enthousaist.

The ninja nods. '' Yes ... sure ... Right ... I want to speak you ... under four ninja eyes.. "

"Sure ninja ..."

Randy nods and smoke-bombed their together away.

On the roof of the school, the ninja and guardian sitting on edge of the bell tower.

"Tell, where would you talk about? "ask the guardian.

"How will I say this..I have quite a difficulty with our cooperation. "

"What do you mean? Isn't good? "says Nicole.

(Same flashback as. ... you know what ...Let we just saying that it was a week with a lot of trouble for our ninja)

"Well ..." says Randy.

Nicole nods. "I understand what you mean ...I walk in your way. "

Randy sigh. "Yes, actually it does..and ... that not alone. "

"You didn't trust me?"

She gets up and looks at him.

"That isn't it...well ... not quite..but ninjas works always alone.. "

"And I'm still not nearly as good as you... '"

' ' Guardian ... I.. ' "

' ' Dust-Bomb. "

"No wait!"

The blue dust disappears and the guardian is gone.

"Oh man.. '"

He grabs the nomicon out of his scraf and look at it.

"Help me nomicon, how I suppost to help her, if I don't even know how?!"

The book flows open and Randy falls backwards.

He flies along ninja hovers in tailor stand and look at the ninja and guardian.  
Two monster samples stands before their .The ninja grabs his sword and destroys him, the guardian sees that and also grabs her sword.  
She wants to destroy the monster, but with no ninja rolls with his eyes and destroys it by himself.

_"Everyone needs time to develop and will look up to his or her example."_

Randy look blank at it .

"Time?! You would say that she has enough time or not?! A honkin' week! "

The guardian throws a dust bomb to him and he arranges on in his body.

Nicole explains the heart deep into her backpack and goes on the stairs for the school. "I ... I should this seeing coming...The ninja can do it fine alone and has no partner necessary..I'm not needed.. " She sigh and stares at the sky.

"Why do I find it so sorry to not be the guardian anymore?..."

She sees students passing her by and hears in the distance what seems to call her name.

"Miss Valentine..Miss Valentine?..Miss Valentine! "

She looks up and sees that Mrs. Driscoll stands for the school bus that is packed with students and waiting for her.

"You will also join us?"She asks.

"Yes Ma'am.."She says and rushes to the bus.

After an half hour drive, the bus stops at a large grass area with nothing else than trees.

The students walks one by one from the bus and looks around.

Nicole comes as last off the bus and goes standing next to Lindsey, that wide grins.

"As I said before, we have today an excursion in the nature! You are going by yourself looking for the wonders in this nature reserve!

In groups of four are you going through the forests of Norrisdorp looking for this list of things and make it a picture of as proof. To make sure that everyone abides by the command, I like to link every responsible student at a …trouble maker. ' "tells Mrs. Driscoll.

Everyone sighs in frustration.

' ' Theresa goes with Stevens, Flute girl with Mick, Bucky with Bash, Lindsey with Julian.. "

"Since when is Julian a trouble maker?"whisper Nicole.

"Julian is not the one who is a trouble maker.."said Lindsey innocent.

"You're kidding! Linnie! Well…That didn't even surprise me.."

''Cheese…thanks a lot.''says Lindsey sarcastic.

''Your welcome!''says Nicole smiling.

"Nicole goes with Howard and at last, Debbie with Randy. "

"Fine with the tapas guy.."says Debbie who left Nicole.

"Fine, with the dude who stole my desserts."says Nicole and looks irritated to Howard.

"You have no proof that it was me."Howard says.

Nicole takes her mobile out of her backpack and holds it for the boys.

She press the play button and let them see the video.

On the movie, hear they a lot of noise in the background.

The mobile seems to lie in her ice-blue backpack.

On the image is Nicole and Lindsey that begin to their dessert.

"Oh shoot..I forget me drinking in my locker. Can you keep a eye on me dessert? "they hear Nicole say.

"Yeah, gonna be okay ... go chick."they hear Lindsey.

They hear rumbling and Nicole leaves.

Lindsey sees with her cellphone and gasp.

"What?!Hey Morgan!What does Bannister said about that control?! "

They see her fall away and the table is left unattended.

Then they themselves walking behind the table and see Howard trays the dessert of Nicole away.

Nicole puts her phone away and looking at Howard.

"You have a camera in your bag?! What does that even making sense?! ' "Howard says angry.

"Since my desserts are plead the last month and I wanted to expose the thief."says Nicole angry.

The two look at each other with a dead look while Randy laughs nervous in the background.

' ' Okay ...Let's be nice to each other ... hahhaa ... please.. ' "

"And the last group, Randy Howard, Nicole, and Debbie."

' ' Thankfully I'm with someone with brains in this group. "says Debbie and looks to Nicole.

Nicole smiles. "And you still owe me an explanation. "She says and points to Lindsey, that nervous laughs and goes to her group.

' ' Any group can get a sheet with me and begin with the command! ' "says Mr. Driscoll.

Randy, Howard, Debbie and Nicole walks with the piece of paper in their hands to search for the stuff.

"What is this area?It smells like rotten eggs.. "Howard says.

''Bro…it's you. "says Randy and keeps his shirt for his mouth and nose.

"Shnasty!"say the girls and also cover their mouth and nose.

"I mean it! This time I wasn't. "Howard says.

The four walk until they see what animals.

"Awhh..What sweet! "says Nicole and picks up a rabbit nibbling on that to her lace-up.

"I think this are the tame animals of the list."says Debbie and strokes the head of Nicole's rabbit.

"Smile."says Randy and makes a selfie with the other three.

Nicole let the rabbit go after that.

"Well, now we looking for ... the holy lake?!"Howard says.

"That's an interesting story..It's called so because, "says Debbie and is hissed by Howard.

"Blablablabla..."

Debbie becomes irritated and remains silent.

The Group walks through their approach to a few chickens and a rooster.

"Ah! Chickens! Many chickens! "says Randy afraid and pulls the first nearest person he sees in the front of him ...Nicole. He holds her with his left hand and with the right hand waving he afraid to chase the animals as attempt away.

"Away!Away! "He says.

Nicole feels him vibrate and looks at him questioningly.

"Are you afraid of chickens? "She asks surprises.

Howard bursts into laughter and Debbie chuckled, but trending upward herself.

"Uh.,, Yes."Randy says that its still with sticks.

"But you were still at the Cluck-Fest?"says Debbie.

"That was because I had no choice," says Randy.

'' No choice? But have you then ... "'

"Alektorophobie?"says Nicole.

Randy nods. "That told my mother also do you know? "

"What means Alektrofeen?"Howard asks.

"In 7th grade I made a repport about phobias and fears, Alektorophobie is a fear of chickens and roosters what Randy has.."

"Is there a name of that? Lame.," says Howard and hunts the chickens away.

"Uhm ...Randy.. "says Nicole soft.

Randy sees that he still has her in an embrace.

"Oh ... sorry.."He says blushing and let her go.

"It is good.."She says and smiles.

Randy gives her a smile back.

"Yo! Go through, we don't have all day!"Howard calls.

Randy and Nicole run to the other.

They come in an open area with a large lake and a small waterfall.

"Wow.."says Nicole and kneels down at the water.

She let a hand in water and sighs. "This water is super cold! ' "She says.

'' That's because it comes from the mountains where small waterfall is. It's super clean and is full of minerals. "tells Debbie.

Nicole let the water drops of her fingers.

Randy kneels next to Nicole down and also leaves a hand enter the water. ' "Wow ... that's really super cold... ' "

Nicole smiles. "Why is it called the Holy Lake? "She asks to Debbie.

"According to the legend, there lived a soul in the water, this soul slept at the bottom of this lake for hundreds of years. A travelling family were here near their camp, the wife and mother was heavily pregnant. Her child would be dead borning ... at last they thought. The woman gave birth after a few days in this water, the child was dead ... until the water in the Lake the black hair of the baby got ocean blue strings in her hair and brought to life. The baby was named Aigle. "'

As a response to that name, the crystal in Nicole's shirt light up.

Nicole pulls from scare her hand out of the water and putting it on the hanger to calm the light . She laughs nervously, but that is by no one noticed.

'' Did you say ...Aigle? ' "She asks.

'' Yes, Aigle means glorizeuze in Greeks. "tells Debbie.

Nicole nods.

"That was the last time '' the soul ' ' was active ...They say that in the future a girl the soul let return, but when that happens no one knows. "

"Wow, that's pretty bruce."says Randy.

Nicole looks at Randy and smiles.

Howard notice this and suddenly gets an idea. (Wow...)

"This calls for a joke.."

He's going to sneak behind Nicole stand.

Nicole notice this not, she's in her mind sunk.

Aigle...That girl has the heart and sometimes a link?

Randy notes that Howard approaches Nicole more.

' ' Uh ... dude? "'He asks and see that Howard pushes her forward.

Nicole gets out of balance and lands with a big splash in the water.

Under water they feel how cold the water really is while she slowly sinks down, ice and ice cold.

"Nicole!"calls Debbie.

"Why did you do that?!"asks Randy surprises to Howard.

"Come on, it was a joke."

"The water is very cold, she can touch her muscles still stiffens and lot no longer move!"says Debbie.

"Hey! Imagine not thus to Kang! "

Nicole tries to get up, but ... that does not work too good with that cold.

She does not feel that a very important object, slowly throw away from her towards the bottom of the Lake.

"Why isn't she still above?!"says Debbie bringing.

"She's just to drown and all thanks to Howard Jerkieman!"

"If you're so unsure, why don't you going into the water by yourself?"

"I'm going in the water."says Randy.

At that time, there will be a head above water and hangs to the side.

' ' Nicole! "'

Weak and shivering she looks to the other three.

' ' Guys ... I can't come up.. "'She says slowly.

Randy and Debbie grap both an arm of her and pulling her to the side.

Out of breath, she sits on her knees and with shivering theeth looks she glassy from her eyes.

"Thank God!You still lives! "says Debbie and embraces Nicole.

Nicole embraces her back and look at the guys.

She closes her eyes and let Debbie los.

"You feel so cold as ice! Are you? "asks Debbie.

Nicole grabs her hair and squeezes some water out of it.

"IIII ammm ooookkkkay.. "She says with shivering in her voice and tries to get up.

This failed and she falls back on the ground.

' Nikki…Quiet…Quietly ... '' says Randy as he lays a hand on her shoulder.

Nicole sigh deeply in and out a few times.

' ' Give me my satchle Howard. '. 'asks Randy and looks at him.

Howard nods and without contradiction he grabs the bag and throws it to him.

' ' Thanks. '. '

Randy opens the bag and pulls out a dark blue towel with a yellow N logo on it.

He gives the towel to Nicole.

' ' Here..He is clean.. ' "

Nicole grabs it and starts patting her face dry.

' ' Thank you Randy. 'She says softly and gives him a small smile.

Randy nods far. '' It's okay.. ' "

Howard looks silently, as Nicole begins to speak.

' ' Shall we continue? "She asks.

' ' Are you sure about that? Would you rather draw near to the bus? ' "asks Debbie and see her nodding and shaking her head.

'' I want to finish this... ' "

Debbie helps her to get up.

Nicole sigh deeply and nods then.

' ' Come... '' and walks with her a bit.

"Valentine..."

Nicole turns around and sees Howard look at her.

"Sorry.."

She nods.

"It's okay Howard..."

"Would you like to have my hoodie?"asks Randy.

Nicole shakes her head and walks silently by.

While Debby and Nicole silently lead, are Randy and Howard behind their talking with each other.

"You couldn't make that bro."says Randy.

"Why? It was a joke! "Howard says.

"It wasn't a fun joke dude! Look at Nikki, she is a drowned cat and vibrates as a straw. She becoming sick and that's your fault man..Be happy that she hasn't smashed you... "

"I am also surprise about that too!...No shouting, no yelling, no fight ...What would she have to hide? ' "

'' She can get also her revanche later...I hope she has nothing.. ' "

'' You only does so because, you have a soft spot for Valentine. If it had been Kang then you were just as hard laughed with me. "

"I won't do that!.," says Randy.

Howard looks questioningly.

"Maybe for a moment, but still ... "

" It was a joke! You know me your whole life! You know I do this kind of thing...And I swear that I didn't know that she was coming out like this ...I saw how you looked to each other.. "

"Howard, we have talked about his ...I find Nicole nice but if in a friendly way and nothing else.. "

"You see her soooo.."

'' Not true! And now shut up! "'

The leading girls looks in silently around.

Nicole sighs and puts a hand on her chest.

Her pupils are going large when she did'nt feel something around her neck and looks carefully into her shirt. She scares when she sees that there is an important object no longer hangs around her neck.

_' ' The Medallion! Oh boy Oh boy Oh boy! I need to get him back!...The Lake! He is fixed during the fall of me neck deteriorated...I have to go back! ' "_

She stops walking when she see Debbie pointing to a tree.

"Look! That is the Golden Rain tree. Here couples the rare gold finches once in the year! "

"Shnasty..."Howard says as he runs forward.

Nicole would also go, but feels that her hand is gripped.

"Wait..I want to talk to you. "says Randy.

Nicole turns around and looks at him expectantly.

"I'm really sorry of the behavior of Howard..He don't like girls. "

"Certainly not on girls you talked to?"

Randy looks at her surprised.

"I caught something on from your conversation.."

Randy nods.

'' It's okay, I know this type of guys like Howard...Believe me, he's going to pay me back for this... ' "

Randy grins. ' ' Are you telling me when your going to do that? I want to have that moment though on video. "'

Nicole laughs. ' ' Promised.. ' "

Randy feels that Nicole's hand compared his hand feels ice cold and gets still some shivering.

"Is everything going really good?You seem quite startled. "He asks.

"A bit ..."

"Don't you really wouldn't my hoodie?"

"That's nice of you, but it..."

Randy does his hoodie off and knocks him back to Nicole.

"I don't want you to get sick.."

Nicole smiles and puts her arms into it. ' "Thanks ... again.. ' "

'' No pro Nicole ... ' "

' ' Hey! Boys! ' "they hear a call from a girls voice.

They see a girl with superlight golden blond hair and light brown eyes. She wears a white t-shirt with a light blue jacket and underneath a black skinny jeans and golden ballet flats.

' ' Lindsey! "'calls Nicole.

The blonde runs towards the group.

' ' How's team KangValenHamMannnn ... what happened to you?! "'Lindsey asks as she see Nicole like that.

'' Long story ... '' says she while Randy walks away.

'' Is that ... Cunningham's Hoodie? ' "she whispers.

Nicole nods and holds her index finger against her lips.

' ' Stt...I don't want anyone to think it means something... ' "

Lindsey giggles. ' ' Oh that won't nobody think ...Fluffy... ' "

' ' What! ' " Nicole grabs a strand of her hair and moans.

' ' Ah man!... ' "

Lindsey giggles again.

' ' Hey Linnie, listen ...I have to go back to the lake... '

'' The lake? There were we just going!, seemingly is there a dead girl in born and brought to life by a soul...How she was called again? "'

' ' Aigle.. ' "

' ' Aigle?! Has ... It is has something to do with the Heart of Aigle? ' "

' ' I don't know it yet ... well ... actually though ... the heart lies at the bottom of it.. ' "

' ' What?! ' "

' ' SSsstttt! "'

'' Is that why are you so wet? ' "Whispers Lindsey now.

Nicole doubt. ' ' Kind of ...I really need to go, I am within 10 minutes back ...In the meantime stay with your group here ...Okay? ' "

Lindsey nods. ' ' Ayai captain! ' "

Nicole smiles and pulls a sprint, meanwhile, Randy is walking to Lindsey.

"Uhm ...Linds... "

Lindsey scares and turns around.

"Oh ...Its you ...Yes? Whats up? "

"You know...You said you know Nicole of Kinder graden? "

"Yes?.You guys too? She sat together with us and the some others from the group.. "

"Well... "

"No."Howard says that came with him alone. '' I hate to say it, but can tell you who she is? So that he can stop asking about it all the time. ' "

Lindsey rolls with her eyes and open her baby pink satchle.

"I will show you.."

From the satchel, she extracts a scrapbook with the cover "School Memories."

"I had this at history from our last command to create a timeline of your life..Let see.., "she says while they browse through the book."Ah ... look here ... the class picture of Kinder graden.. "

She let see the guys the open book.

"Wow ...Look at that! "Howard says satisfied.

Randy nods far. "That's us!,,.Uhu...Bruce times.. "He says if he gets a tear from his eye.

"Hey look! Hahhaha...Wester, you still looks ridiculous as in the past! "Howard says, pointing to a small blond girl with a ponytail and a pink dress with a floral print and white shoes.

Randy grins and looks surprised to the girl what standing next to her. "Hey.."He says soft and smiles.

The girl has light brown hair with two long pigtails. She is wearing a light purple dress with a heart on it with a white shirt and purple shoes.

"Who was that girl?"He asks.

Lindsey grins.

"That ...guys ... was Nicole... "

The guys look her surprises, from the photo to Lindsey and back again ... and again ... and again ...

"No ...honkin'... way! "says Randy surprises and happy.

"Wow, speaking about changes ...I would haven't recognize her. "Howard says.

Randy looks dubious, when he sees on the background a painting hanging of the ninja ...Something hits him.

"Wait a honkin second ... I ... I think I remember her...She was that girl who always wanted to paint! "

Lindsey nods. "Yep, the teacher called her even ..."

"Nicaso..." they say together.

Randy nods far. "Yes ... and she was ... She was the same girl that ...Oh my ninja! I remember it! I remember everything! "

Howard looks at him with a not understanding. " Uh ... what exactly? "

"Remember you that Bash wanted punch me because I helped her? "says Randy as Lindsey leaves the boys and walkes to her group.

Howard looks questionable. "Very vague.."

"She was the same girl who shared her peanut butter and jelly sandwich because Bash had my lunch taken away!...That was the first time I tasted such a sandwich! The same girl that ...that kicked a ball to his head when he wanted to punch us and had been running ... and ...That was the first time a girl wanted to play with us together... "says Randy and smiles. "I loved that girl..She saids after that...I don't like them...But I like you ... and your chubby friend. "

He grins and Howard smiles to the reminder that his best friend has.

"I can still remember that I am said to my mother ... that I wanted to marry her.."

Howard looks at him surprised to. "Marry? With Valentine? "

Randy blushes. "I was five!"

Howard bursts into laughter. "Your first crush was Valentine! Hahah...This should I remember ...The peanutbutter jelly love story ...What a smooth beginning ...Hahhahahaha... "

Randy shakes his head and walks with a red head away.

When he shakes his head, Howard is laughed at.  
"But seriously ... I remember it totally not ... come on, we and play together with a girl in kindergraden?! Sounds like something I must remember... "he says while he walk to the others.

Down from their position, Nicole walks along the water side of the Lake.

"Where we standing? * Sigh * I had the crystal never just let sinking ...What am I for Guardian?! I lose the most valuable thing of a now unlivable kingdom! Their last and only hope! And that now lies at the bottom of this frigid mountain water lake! "

Angry she picks up a stone from the ground and throws the water in. Looking at it as it tail them to the water, in the reflection she sees herself. Her hair drenched and limp, no shining. Her eyes what black from below, but there still is a feather mascara on. The hoodie of Randy, who has what soaked pieces with even more wet clothes.

"Luckily I have today waterproof mascara on..."She says with a small smiles. This chuckle quickly disappears when they look more and more to the water.

Slowly she drops down and she goes in the grass, near the edge of the Lake. Her knees pressed against her chest and she has her arms around it struck. She lay her head on her knees and tail.

"Who I kidding...I am a worthless ally ...The ninja hasn't needed my help ...It's like he said, ninjas work alone... and his right.. "

She let her head hang and closes her eyes. "I give up..."

Small fishs swimming in an underwater environment, what between the stones that lie on the bottom of sand. One of the fish swims away, along a large accumulation of stones.

These stones are so similar that there is a hollow space in the Middle, from the hole space out what air bubbles…as if there is some sort of something alive in it.

What feather away from the cave, glows a small clear blue light, this light buzzes..,, as if it were a sign indicates.

This "mark" let the living organism to wake in the cave. There sounds what rumbling and there appear more bubbles.

The creature swims out of the cave and dichterbijder moves the light. When close enough, the object is to see where the light is coming from.

This item is the heart of Aigle of guardian as his owner. The shadow of the being is large and mutable.

In a quick response picks up "the thing"with a large deep blue claw with scales and and swims with the Medallion in his scales towards the surface.

Above is Nicole still in the same attitude ...Until she is suddenly surprised by a large water tidal wave.

She scares, but not getting the change to see what the cause is of the flooding. She is quickly stands up and hides behind one of the trees.

The creature jumps out of the water, looks right with two large emerald green eyes to Nicole.

The creature let the medallion go at the highest point and falls back into the Lake.

With a big splash and a lot of water shooting in the air, it be a couple of mintues until the water is calm and peaceful as before.

'' What. ... the... juice?! ' "She says and comes from behind the tree.

She stares at the spot where '' the thing ' ' came from.

'' What was that?! And ...What ...What is '' she says if they see something on the waterfront.

'' No honkin' way! ' "She calls glad and picks it up. ' ' Oh yes! Yes! Oh thank you! Thank you so much! ' "She calls to the water while she keeps the chain firmly in her hands.

'' I won't lose you again... I promise you! ' "

Crystal buzzes twice. "I regard that as a Yes." '

She hear than voices in the distance.

"Nooooo! It is this way! ' "hear she Lindsey say.

' ' Linds...I need to quick back to the other.. ' "She says and pulls a sprint again.

' ' Look! It's up here! The Holy Lake! What I told you? "'said Lindsey pride.  
The three others behind here, watching her with wide eyes and run some backwards.

Lindsey sees this and gives them a quizzical look.

' ' What is up with all of you? "'

Then she hears a hard blow and feel something cold touches her.

She screams hard and turns around.

She will only see a big blue tail, lead itself down.

Amazing looking she on it and growls angry.

' ' Lindsey! Is everything okay? "'asks Theresa if she lay a hand on her shoulder.

Lindsey sigh deeply in and out, until she turn calm agian and looks to Theresa.

' ' On the question _'' Is the water of the Holy Lake ice-cold?'' _... Well ...I agree. ' "

The KangValenHamMan group is still waiting for Nicole, who comes running.

' ' Hey! Where were you? ' "asks Debbie.

Exhausted and happy she looks to the others.

' ' Let me say that my day can't even be better, even my hair its such a disaster. ' "

'' We must now really continue, the last on the list is ... the blue grapes spar?"'says Debby asking and reads the info on the form.

Randy and Nicole look at each other. ' ' Well ...I hope that smells better than those rotten egg smell from early.. ' "whisper Randy against her.

Nicole smiles wide. '' Of the farts of Howard after a full Mexican buffet at Home Economies.. ' "Nicole whispers back.

Randy laughs and playfully punch the arm or Nicole.

Howard looks questioningly at their ' ' You know, if you two having so much fun with each other...Can you be nice and go somewhere where others have not affected of it.. ' "

' ' What's the rush Big H? ' "asks Randy.

'' That I'm being shut out by you and your old crush Cunningham. "'

Nicole looks Randy questioningly. ' ' Old crush? "'

'' Yes! From the first day he called you a babe! "'says Howard as response.

Nicole looks the boys with a confused look and shakes her head.

' ' What? ' "

' ' You called her a chick! "'

'' That isn't the same! "'

Nicole goes standing between both boys and shust them.

' ' Okay! Okay! I have no idea what you are talking about and…how you want to call me ... but this seems like a big misunderstanding ...Howard, Randy would you never close outside as he has given you that feeling ... that regret him then ... '' says Nicole and looks Randy. ' ' Right Randy? "'

' ' Uhm ... Yes.. ' "

Nicole nods and looks to Howard.

Howard looks at her with a wary look.

' ' Okay ... but that does not mean that the other problem also similar is resolved. ' "

' ' What other problem? ' "asks Nicole.

' ' You! ' "

'' I?! ' "

' ' Oh boy ... '' says Randy as the two blame each other.

'' Yes you! You been trying for a couple of weeks to come between me and my best friend! ' "

Randy will say something, but is getting shut by the hand of Nicole that is near his face.

' ' Why in the name of juice, would I want to come between you and Randy? "'

' ' Maybe because you fall in love with Cunningham? "

Nicole growls from frustration. ' 'Are you starting acting like that as well?! "

' ' Guys, is this well... '' says Randy and is grapped by his shirt that pulled him forward.

Nicole looks to Howard while Randy stand next to her.

' Listen is very good! I will and I would never ever between your incoming, because I know how important a bro friendship is ! A chick ... or babe ... or ... just a girl will have to deal that if you also want to add one bro, you get the other too ... no one can break to two BRO's for life ...And let this be clear for both of you!  
I'M ..NOT ...IN ...LOVE ...WITH ...RANDY ...HONKIN'...CUNNINGHAM! I am now very clearly against you!? "'She says very angry with a British accent.

Both boys look at each other frightened and give a small nod in response.

' ' Note to myself: Make a Valentine not so angry ... that she speak with a accent.. ' "Howard whispers.

' ' Agree.. ' "Randy whispers and then grins.

'' But it's a cute accent ... ' "

Howard gives a small nod with a ''Almost'' look.

Nicole sigh deeply and covered her eyes with her left hand.

' ' You two are really like Siem and Pat.. ' "She murmurs.

Howard give Randy a little punch as attention.

' ' Who are Siem and Pat? "'he whispers.

'' I have no idea ... ' Randy whispers back.

' ' What I want to say ...You two are just like chocolate milk and whipped cream. "'

She walks over to Debby and talk to her.

' ' Chocolate milk and whipped cream? What should that suggest? ' "says Randy asking.

Howard looks at him questioningly and wanted some say, but suddenly images in his head that go in quick succession as a kind of movie ... a kind of reminder ...

' ' Wait a minute... ' "

_A remembrance of Kinder graden ..._

_In the school yard of what seem to have a kindergarten, play two guys with rubber swords. They always save the swords against each other as a kind of fight. ' ' Ninja battle! ' ' calls the small purple-haired little boy._ _The little orange haired boy looks at him questioningly. '' I have never heard that the ninja saying that! ' "The other shrugs his shoulders and stops playing.' ' Come ...Shall we get a pack of chocolate milk at the Ma'am? ' "The Orange-haired nods. ' ' Okay. ' "_

_The two friends sit quietly under a large tree near the playground to drink their chocolate milk... until three boys come their way._

_' ' Hey! You! ' "calls a brown-haired boy and walks angry on the purple-haired._

_The purple-haired looks at him startled. "You've made me dirty! I want to hit you in your face! ' "He says while he swings with his fist._

_The purple-haired looks his friend to those also anxiously watching._

_Both are gripped by one of the two other guys._

_' ' Hey! ' "_

_The guys turning their heads to._

_They see behind their a girl with light brown hair in two long pigtails._

_The girl is wearing a lilac dress and holds a ball in her hands._

_' ' Let him and his friend alone! ' "She calls._

_The three bigger boys giggle._

_'' Or what? Are you gonna call the Ma'am? You're just a little girl who is in love with the ninja! Hahahah.. ' "_

_The girl looks their angry at and submit the ball down._

_' ' No. I'm doing this! ' "_

_She puts her right foot at the ball and gives a hard kick._

_The ball goes right to one of the three boys off and hits him in his face._

_The ball lands on the ground, next to the foot of the girl._

_The face of the brown-haired boy is red and starts hard to scream._

_' ' Mama! I say it to my mama! ' "He cries and runs away with the other two._

_The girl with the two pigtails grabs the ball on and runs to the two boys._

_' ' Thanks. "'says the purple-haired boy._

_' ' You have also helped me, it's good ... I don't like them ... but i like you. '. 'She says with a smile and watching the orange haired to. '' And your chubby friend. ' "_

_The purple haired gives her a smile back._

_' ' Do you wanna play soccer with me? ' "_

_The purple haired nods and looks to his friend, who looking sad to the ground._

_' ' What going on Howard? "'He asks._

_The small Howard points to the ground where two packs of chocolate milk running down._

_'' I had mine not even on! ' "He says sad._

_The girl gives him a sad look and get something from one of the pockets of her dress. She holds another packet of chocolate milk for Howard, he looks at her questioningly._

_' ' Here, take the mine ...My daddy says that if I too much chocolate milk drink, my hair becomes chocolate! ' "_

_Howard looks at her surprised and picks it._

_' ' Really? ' "_

_She nods._

_' ' Thanks!''_

_' The girl laughs._

_' Come! ' "_

_The small purple-haired little boy and Howard run with the the girl with pigtails and play._

Howard look at Nicole with big eyes.

' ' You ... you were that girl of the chocolate milk! Wow ... who knows that her father was right about that chocolate hair thing.. ' "

Nicole looks up to him and wants to ask him what he meant but, suddenly she feels the earth under their shocks.

"How is.."says Randy and hear a horrendous scream.

"What was that?!"says Debbie afraid.

"That sounded like ...Lindsey. "says Nicole and see someone come running off on her.

"Watch out!"

Nicole is razed to the ground along with Lindsey. "Linnie..you had to just do it. "

"Sorry!"said Lindsey and Nicole draws standing.

"What's going on?"asks Randy.

"And why are you wet?"Nicole asks if she points to her.

' ' It Doesn't even matter! ' "She calls.

Nicole looks at her questioningly.

"I'll tell it you later.. '"she whispers and sees Nicole nod.

The rest of Lindsey's group of approaching their.

"Run for your life!"Julian calls.

"A huge robot, it looked like a spider with rocket eyes and.."says Theresa afraid and sees Nicole.

She looks at her from head to toe, but mostly to Randy's hoodie.

Nicole sees this and thinks at that moment at one word ...

Shoot..

' ' Uhm ... it's not what it looks like... '' says they are guilty.

Theresa gives her a small nod.

"What happened to you?"She asks with a worried look.

"I have pushed her in the lake ... no big deal.."says Howard and slaps his arms folded.

"So it was you! It's kind of a big deal if that happen to my best friend, Wienerman. "said Lindsey angry and gives him a stub.

"Ouch! Hey! "

"Uh..Guys ... wasn't there a killer robbot or something like that? "says Randy and sees a large mechanical robot spider on their coming down.

Nicole looks paralyzes and stutters to the beast that on their face.

' ' Oh help..Help ...Oh Please help ... Nikki stay calm,stay quiet. '. 'She says with a fast heart beating.

"Ah!"scearms Theresa.

"Seems that the ni..Theresa?! "Randy sees that Theresa seizes his hand.

"Not again?!''He mumbled soft. "I have a plan.."

"Oh yes?What then? "says Debbie.

"Run?"says he.

The Group stares at the robot that with corrosive acid spits.

"Run!"Julian calls.

On Julian's command, they run off with the robot follows their closely.

"We have to divide us!"Nicole calls at the back of the group with a fearful sound in her voice.

The Group runs faster but she cannot faster, her cold body can't handle it.

"I must hide me.."

She sees the giant spider jumping toward Lindsey and Debbie.

"And where is that ninja?!"calls Lindsey.

"Or the guardian!"calls Debbie.

Nicole feels called, but stumbles on a tree stump and falls into the bushes.

"Ouch..That does feel painful.. "She says.

The others have nothing notice by this and disappear.

"Good then..But luckily the monster isn't follow me... "she wants to get her backpack ... but

" Where is my backpack?! "

The other have hidden behind a large Bush.

The robot looks around and stays around for a while until he notices that they are gone.

"Okay..Everyone safe? "asks Randy.

They nod.

"Wait ...Where is Nicole?! "He says if he can't see her.

"Where is she?!"calls Lindsey bringing.

"Rellax Linds..."

Lindsey picks up the shoulders bite of Randy and shakes him.

"I'm not relaxed!...Maybe she is injured! Or she is attacked by a monster or bear or.. "  
"Wester Please...The only monster that I see ... are you.. "Howard says.

Lindsey let Randy go and fockhoust on Howard.

"Oho..." says Randy.

Lindsey walks to Howard that looks at her waitfully. If she are in the front of him, she pointing to him.

"Listen Wienermean...Nikki is my best friend since we are three ... If there is one thing that she never will do. ..Is going back or stand at a place where it is strung with a huge spider! "

"And she doesn't do that...because? "

"She has Arachnophobia! "

The guys look at her in silence.

Debbie gives them a quizzical look. "You have no idea what it is or do you?"

Both guys shaking their heads.

Lindsey and Debbie sighs of irritation. "She has a spider phobia!"

"Ahhh ..." the boys say that, as they get it.

The girls shaking their heads.

"I'm going to find her.."says Randy.

He wants to run away but is pulled back by Theresa.

"No! Stay here! I mean ... you can be hurt or injured by that robot.. "says Theresa.

Randy smiles to Theresa's concern.

"Not only that, if you're not there, I get a month detention!"says Debbie.

"I understand your concern, but that is not necessary..You go to the bus. I'll be back with Nicole even before Driscoll the checklist filled in.. "

Julian offers Theresa a hand . She doubt but leave her hand of Randy's and grab Julian's hand.

"Be careful ...Okay? "

Randy nods when she walks away with Julian.

Howard looks at him. "Fowler has interest.. "

"Shut up... '"

"What you want Bromeo.."

"Keep an eye on the group, I'm going to find Nikki and that robot.."

"Will be fine captain Cunningham.."

Randy runs the way back that they have made, when he is out of sight of the group he puts the ninja mask on.

While he ''ninja sprint'', the robot spider feel to its sensors that the ninja nearby is and follows the path that the ninja has just raced.

Nicole runs shivering from the cold, back bit by bit until she see something ice blue in the bushes behind the Golden Rain tree.

She kneels down and check her stuff.

"Oh Thank god.."She says if she see her guide.

She hear rustling behind her.

"The robot spider!.."

She grabs her bag and hides behind the gold rain.

Footsteps approaching her way. "Nicolette ... keep your breathing under control...A robot is not a real spider..Not a real spin ...Not a real ...Hm! "

She feels a hand cover her mouth, a black hand.

"Hey girl..quiet, I am. Ouch! "calls the person and draws his hand back.

Nicole kicks on his foot and slap her head against his chin.

"Au! Stop! I am the ninja! "

Nicole looks behind herself. "Ninja?! "

"You bite into my hand and kick me hurry in crippled! Where was that good for? "

"Sorry ...I have learned that in self-defense.. "

Ninja nods. "Smart girl, i don't wanna mess with you.. "

Nicole grins. The couple look at each other, until they hear footsteps other... mechanical footsteps.

In reflection covert the ninja the mouth of Nicole, this time with no kickin or biting.

"St..the robot is near.."

Nicole also cover with her hand the mouth of the ninja.

He looks at her questioningly, but see what she meant.

Shut up.

The robot spider lasert some bushes to find the ninja.

"What's your plan?"She asks.

"To get you in a safe place.."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and smoke-bombed their away.

Nicole is dropped off, close to the bus and soon comes Lindsey running up.

"Oh thank goodness, you're okay.."She says Nicole cuddling.

"Thank you ninja.."

The ninja nods and smoke-bombed away.

' ' Aren't you going after him? ' "asks Lindsey.

Nicole shakes her head. '' If he really needs me, he knows where to find me. "'

"Ninja cut!"

The ninja swings his sword and cut off the legs of the spider that falls to the ground.

"Ha! You have no legs to stand on! "

The robot transforms to a floating spin.

"Too soon..."

The spin injection in a cartridge acids up to him. The ninja dodges this jumping, moving smoothly and half dancing. "I have to make my muscles more flexible ..Ouch! "'He calls if he feels something behind his back burn.

Behind him is a robot spider with an acid gun.

' ' What the... ' "

He sees that there are more spiders coming and look bloodthirsty at him as if he is a prey.

' ' Juice... ' "

' ' Don't tell me that you can't remember Randy and Howard! ' "said Lindsey surprises.

Nicole looks at her to repellent with her hands as appeasement. '' I remember their vague...I was five! I only know that Randy helps me when Bash annoying me... and that I gave Howard my pack of chocolate milk, because my dad said that if I drink that too much...My hair is turning chocolate! ' "

' ' Well, he was true about that. ''

Nicole gives her a ' ' Shut up! ' ' look.

When Mrs Driscoll walks to take the forms, Nicole feels something moving in her backpack.

' ' Is someone calling you? "'asks Lindsey if she hear the sound.

Nicole shakes her head and pulls her away from the group.

Behind the school bus, picks Nicole the heart from her bag and keeps it for her.

' ' What now? ' "Lindsey asks again.

Nicole takes its shoulders. '' I don't know ...Wait... ' "

She retrieves the heart closer to her face. '' I see ...I think I see the ninja! ' "

' ' What! ' "

Lindsey picks up the crystal from her hand and hold it near to her own face.

'' It's the ninja! He ... he fights against ... the robot spiders? ' "

' ' Spiders?! Plural Form?! ' "says Nicole nervous.

'' Yes ... and he ...can using some help.. ' "

Nicole shakes her head. '' I don't know about this... "'

Lindsey picks her both shoulders tightly and attracts the attention of Nicole.

' ' C'mon! You are the guardian! You can do something that the ninja can't! Breaking curses and black spellz with the heart of Aigle! You've got the mark of the dragon, you are chosen to be the guardian! "'

Nicole looks at her with wide eyes and sets her thinking.

The blonde looks determined.

' ' You know ... I am not liking to saying this ... but your so honkin' right. ' "

' ' Excuse me? Why do you say that not to like? Sounds so epic fantastic. '. '

Nicole rolling her eyes and let the crystal fall round her neck.

' ' Are you covering me? ' "

"Ah man, who am I to stop you? I'll cover you.. "

"You're the best.."says Nicole and embraces her.

"Yes Yes..I know..Now hurry up. "

The crystal gives a bright flash.

"It's guardian time!, Dust-Bomb!"

The blue dust envelops Nicole and Lindsey.

"Oh man, that refers to me lungs!"

"I know, but after a few times ... you gonna smell something..."

In the blue dust, the guardian emerged, she breathes deeply in and out.

' ' Okay ... they are robot spiders ... robots.. ' "

She hear mechanical sounds and a battle cry.

' ' Ninja cut! "'

She follows the sound of the Ninja's voice and soon she's looking at a battlefield where the ninja is around with spiders.

' ' Oh ... My ... Holy...Aigle.. ' "She says shocked.

When the ninja hears her voice, he turns and looked at her.

"Guardian! A little help! "

She nods and wants to go to him, but then she suddenly face to face with one of the robot spiders.

' ' Oh boy ... not a real ... not a real spider… spider ... ' "she says while her breathing getting faster. The infrared red eyes of the spider watching her as he putting his acid and loading his gun.

Nicole walks with no control over her breathing (not to mention her emotions) gently backwards.

' ' Oh man. ... why just spiders?! ' "She says with a shaking voice.

The ninja sees this and looks asking what happen, while behind him two spiders approaching.

' ' Why don't she attack? 'He says out loud if he throws a'' ninja bomb ball ' ' and make behind him an explosion caused that a few spiders off.

The guardian is moving more and more backwards if the spider continues to follow her.

Her moist bright eyes look full of fear to the creation when she constantly keeps repeating the same words to herself in her head.

_Quiet stay ... breathing ... not screaming, do not scream, not crying...Stay calm ... it is not a real spider ... not a real spin ... just a robot that it seems ..._

She feels that something in her back her let stop walking, she stands right against a tree and cannot away and the spider has noted this.

_No ...But a robot that really looks like one real spider!_

The ninja sees this, but is itself assails by the same kind robots.

_Come on Guardian...You can do this..though he._

_I can't do this ...I can't do this ... though she._

The spider spits out the acid at her, he hits a few inches away from her.

The heart of the guardian feels like it wants to jump out of her chest.

'Go away! ' "She calls, but that let the spider just bringing it closer to her.

The head of the spin faced with Nicole's, who tears are coming out of her eyes and drops on the dark blue material of her mouth mask.

She put it down and wipes the tears away.

Her lips vibrate while tears run with it.

_Go away. ... Go away ...Go away. ... Go away ..._ is the only thing she can think about it.

She feels her entire body shaken and sees in her corner of the ninja, fighting brave.

' ' Ninja tengu fireball! "'hear she calling him and sees a mega fireball firing that two robots let melt.

_The ninja is so brave...He beat everything and isn't afraid of anything ..._

She feels little shocks through her body.

_Be like him!...Be like a real hero ... be like the ninja ... be like a guardian...fight to your fear!_

Without the robot that stands by the guardian , the ninja defect just the last of the other robot spiders.

He looks to the guardian, watchful waiting and sees that her eyes are closed.

_What is she doing?_

The guardian let out a scream and shoot without knowing it by herself, a ray of ice out the palms of her hands that the spider let freeze.

On a hunch, she kicks the head off the spider that falls apart by himself.

She slowly opens her eyes and looks with amazement at her act.

' ' Did ...Did I just do this?...I...I did it ...I actually did it! ' Ah! 'She says surprised and proud.

The ninja leave a small chuckle escape and sees words for him float.

_"Everyone needs time to develop and will look up to his or her example."_

The word _Everyone _points to the guardian and _his or her example_ to the ninja.

"The guardian is an ally, doubt not a second about that."

The guardian run to him and points enthusiastic to the defective robot.

' ' Did you see that?! I have it totally defective by my own! "'

The ninja nods. ' ' Well done...I'm proud of you. '. '

' ' You ... you really are? "'

' ' Of course! ' "

The guardian can nothing ,but smiling at him.

' ' Thanks ... ' "

The ninja gives a small nod and notice that the guardian without mouth mask ... is different.

'' You ... you seems to me so well knowning without your mouth mask ... do you remind me to someone... ' "

The guardian looks at him questioningly and does quick her mouth mask on.

' 'On who? ' "She asks calm.

He shrugs. '' I don't know ... I can place finger on it. ' "

Both scare when they clapping pears hearing ... big mechanical wings.

The eyes of the guardian are widely when she see ' the thing '.

"Is ... is ... is ... is ... is that..is that? "'She asks stutters.

' ' Yep. '. 'says the ninja relaxed.

For their flies, a flying robot spider.

'' I forgot that one.. ' "says the ninja.

That have to said, flies this spider to their.

The ninja takes the hand of the guardian fast and pulls her along with him.

They running away, while the spider attacks them and flies behind them.

They stop when the robot is out of sight, the ninja still holds the hand of the guardian wired.

"If we want to defeat the robot, we should try our attacks together."

"With what?I..I do not know how, I still cannot do more than attack him with silver star or.. "

"Or those ice ray?"

Nicole reflects.

"You have the tengu fireball...Maybe..I just don't know how I.. "

The robot is approaching their.

"Try it, we have to join forces."says Randy.

"I trying it.."

She feels her body shivering from the cold.

"Wait.."

She concentrates and focuses on its purpose.

She forms a ball in her hands of ice and looks serious at the robot.

"Guardian dragon ice ball!"

"Ninja tengu fireball!"

Both shoot a ball off and hit the robot plenty.

The explosion late Randy pulled against the tree and Nicole falling in the bushes.

"That was awesome!"calls Nicole happy.

Randy laughs. "Epic! "

The guardian stares at the pieces of the robot and back to the ninja.

"You want me as your partner.."She says.

'What I said about that ninjas work alone this morning... I mean nothing personal to you ...As a ninja, you have people who love you, but there are also people who prefer me try ... well ... to get rid of me.. ' "

' ' Like the sorcerer... ' "

The ninja looks at her questioningly.

'' Long story. ' "

He nods. '' And not only he ... He works together ... with the same person that built these robots and those of the past week. ' "

The guardian looks at him questioningly. ' ' You meant that ... in his prison that he even though is ... He has allies try to get him free? ' "

' ' Oh Yes.. ' "

' ' Well ... their are not the only one with an ally ... right? ' "

She hears the ninja laugh and see that he ,despite the mask on, smiles to her.

'' Yes and she stand in the front of me ... I'm very impressed after today how you deal with your anxiety and have been fighting it... that's the power of a true Warrior... ' "

Nicole blush. "Thank you ...I'm doing my best to be a good and better hero like you are.. "

The ninja puts a hand on her shoulder. "you're already are...your help is always welcome. "

Both of them staring at each other, until they hear a horn of the bus and look up.

"I..I have to go. "

The guardian nods.

"I see you at the next fight?"ask he.

"Absolutely."She says happy.

"Cool ..Smoke Bomb! "

There is a row at the bus in order to check the attendance register.

''Julian check, Wester check, Kang check ...Cunningham? "

For her stand Randy, that smiling to her and waving, behind him is Nicole who's grins to the teacher.

"Cunningham and Valentine check ...Everyone is there..We can drive away! "She says as the bus driver close the doors.

In the bus are Randy and Howard in the back, talking about the last fight.

"So, you want that ninja chick as your partner?"

"Her name is the Guardian and yes, absolutely..She has something that I just ... I don't know ... that I really need her... "

Howard look at Nicole, who talks along with Lindsey.

There appears a small smiles on his mouth.

' 'You know what Cunningham ... If you want to be.. friends with Valentine. I find that okay...Maybe ... I would try to hanging out with her once. "'

Randy looks amazing and his best friend questioningly. "'What happened to you? "'

' ' Let's say that I remember her who she was ... and she wasn't a girl who tried to take my best friend away...but ask both of us to play with her ... and not just only you. "'

' ' Wow ... first you throw her in the Lake and then she is suddenly good enough to be a friend... ' "

' ' What will I say? People change ... ' "

Randy holds a clenched fist for him and gives Howard the little bro slap.

"'We're cool... ' "

Mrs. Driscoll walks with two blankets to Nicole and Lindsey.

"Would the ladies might be a warm blanket?"asks Mr. Driscoll and stretches their a blanket.

"Yes... thank you ... ."

Nicole smiles and Lindsey shot her.

"I heard Randy just saying that the guardian is special.."

"If he says that about the guardian ... I am wondering what the ninja thinks about me."

They giggle, while Nicole feels the hoodie of Randy.

"He smells like one of the Ninja's smoke bombs.."

She sniffs the scent in gently and smile.

If anyone walks out the bus one by one, give Nicole Lindsey a hug.

'' I'll see you tomorrow. '. 'said Lindsey and rushes to a car.

Nicole waving at her after as the car honks and road.

Behind her walking Randy and Howard.

Howard looks up when they passed Nicole by and stops.

' ' Wait.. ' "

Randy also stops and looks to his friend that is approaching Nicole.

"Hey ...Uh ...Valentine.., "

Nicole turns around and sees Howard and Randy.

' ' Hey.. ' "

Howard scratches behind his back. "You know ...We going ... to get some ice cream ...Do you want to ... well ... coming with us? "

Randy and Nicole looks at him surprised.

"But ... but I though that you.."

"Forget about what I said...There are worse girls than you ...Like Kang and Wester.. "  
Howard is punched by Randy. "What! That's a complement! "

Nicole smiles.

"Well come on! What's your answer?! "Howard asks impatiently.

Nicole laughs. "That sounds awesome ... on one condition.."

The boys look at each other.

"That is?"ask the guys.

"Randy treats me on a vanilla ice cream with Mcsquiddles rain!"

"What!?"says Randy surprises.

"You promised me another ice cream once Rancore..." says Nicole.

Randy laughs. "True..Okay, deal. "

Nicole then points to Howard. "And I get of you a double pistachio choclate chip cookie sorbet!"

"What?! But that's one of the greatest sorbets that the McIce Salon has! "says Howard shocked and looks at her then seriously. "You're sitting wondering or not?"

Nicole gets her shoulders up. "So? I have some of your credit ... you threw me into an ice cold lake and no one leaves my hair so fluff and curls ... its pay back time Howman! "

Howard looks at her questioningly. "Howman?"

"Uhm ... yeah ... too much?"

"No! I like it! "he says satisfied.

"And if any of you rather than me is in the Salon... I treat on the mega milliondollar sorbet with all tastes and all ice dips of the whole McIce Salon."Nicole says enthusiastically.

By the guys running the water in the mouth, Howard even let a little drool out.

"" Oh man, I like it! I can almost taste him already! "He calls enthusiastically.

"But only if one of you bro's faster than me!"She says and begins to run.

"Hey!"call the guys and run after her.

"I must admit Cunningham...Valentine knows how you can bet with someone.. "

"Aha ... and how to make you run for a free MMD sorbet!"

"That's what I mean! Who make a bet today for the largest sorbet in town! And hurry up! I want that sorbet! "

**Well...This is a very very very long chapter isn't it?  
Good...The next chapter...yeah...uhm...  
Whats the opposite of Writers Block?  
Because, I have almost finish...the upcoming five chapters?  
What! I'm in the writing zone! Hahahah...Lame, i know...  
But I got the inspiration and the energie to write this chapter in one piece when I listening to Linkin Park, Breaking the Habit.  
When I shall update?...Thats a surprise...  
What?! Summer Break is almost over for me and school starts next week!  
Let I say that I in the mean time the five upcoming chapter post before Halloween..  
Because...Chapter ten, will be a Halloween special!  
Thats right! I have such a good idea for this chapter and i will post it on Halloween.  
Alright, this is it for now...until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Heyyyy! I'm back! I wanna say thanks to the brucest people who support my story! And in honor to the guys who favo,follow and review my story...Is this chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 5 Care and Tell

It's lunchtime and the cafeteria is full of students. Students who are lining up with a tray, students who sit on one of the tables in the canteen to eat or talk ...The ordinary. ... until everyone hears the sound of a falling tray and a loud thump of, which seems to be, two students that fall.  
Everyone turns around and start laughing and pointing.  
They point to the person cases, the same person who's under the sla, mayonise, bread and meat of someone's lunch, the same person who looks powerless around her when the whole canteen's laughing at her ... and that person is Nicole.  
She gives a last look to the person that is causing this.  
Her bright blue eyes, filled with emerging tears, watching his sapphire blue irises before she run out the cantine.

When she open the door of the cafeteria, there is a bright white flash and she stands then suddenly on the frozen Lake LaRusso.

She looks down and sees that she wears a white pair of skates, she also notes that there is no one else on the ice condition ... only she.

Smiling and giggling skate she forward, getting faster and faster she starts to move ... until she suddenly starts to slow down and makes a cloud of ice skating with her. Smiling she looks at the ice shaped cloud ... distracted by the small ice crystals... the soil below her suddenly feels begins ... to break.

She drops down, in the frozen water where what broken pieces of ice floats around her . She screams on the tips of her lungs ... but no sound comes out. She sees then suddenly someone stand on the side ... a person ... a woman ... who is dressed in black and check her with dark purple eyes.

' ' This is only the beginning ...Kaida.. ' "

In panic she continues trying bit by bit, while she loses consciousness and underwater disappears.

At the same time, Nicole shooting and screaming upright in her bed while her radio alarm clock goes in the background. She are desperate for breath as she let her head rest on her left hand that is supported by her left knee.

'' It was just a dream ... just ... but ... one ... dream.. ' "She says in her bed and falls backwards. She stares at the ceiling, still with a heavy breathing.

'' I have never experienced this...It was so violently...It was as if ... as if I've experienced the self-aware... ' "

_This is only the beginning ...Kaida.._

She shoots back up again and watching thinking to her duvet.

' ' Why called that strange woman my Kaida? ' "

…..First period...Spanish lesson..

Señora Jorge explains words and phrases in Spanish from coming back on the examination, which double counts on your grade.

The attention of the class is to a large extent on the Board, but two other guys ... try to keep their attention not of boredom to fall ... And let those two bro's be knowning as Randy and Howard.

' ' Two words, twelve letters... '' says Howard.

''Honkin' Boring? "'says Randy.

' ' Bingo.. ' "Howard says and look at the front row.

He grins when he sees Nicole overwrite from the Board.

' ' Okay, another ... Three words, eleven letters... ' "

' ' Hm ...The ninja rock? ' "says Randy grinning.

Howard shakes his head.

'' Your old crush ... '' says he if he beckons to Nicole.

Randy sigh deeply. '' Really?...I should'nt tell you something… ' "

' ' You know I can't keep a secret, and it's not like I ever asked to know who your crush was from kindergraden, you just told me. ''

' Howard '.. ' "

"Señor Cunningham, is there anything you want to share with the class?"ask Señora Jorge.

"Uh, no, Señora. I just wondered when we got the test. "

Señora Jorge looks at him right on, Randy goes back some of it lean.

"Hm..In that case. The test will take place next week. I will anyway learn because he counts twice on your grade. "

The bell rings.

"Hasta la próxima semana!"

"Nice rescue! What shall we do in free period? "Howard says, while they walk through the hall.

"I still have to start at the book report of history."

"Since when do you care about that?"

"Since my mother has seen my latest report."

"Awh ... that can't be good."

' ' Hey guys! ' "they hear a girl voice call in addition to their.

Both boys see Nicole waving at them along with Lindsey at her locker. The guys waving back and continue in the direction of the library.

' ' Well ... where were we? "'says Nicole while she opens her locker.

' ' About that you have smelled the hoodie of Cunningham? ' "

Nicole looks at her with a not understanding look. '' He smells like smoke-bombs...Isn't that crazy? "'She says if she close her locker.

The girls walks through the hall.

' ' Maybe it was his scent? "'says Lindsey.

' ' What? Eau de Smoke Bomb?... '' says Nicole.

Lindsey chuckled. ' ' What do you think then that it is? ' "

Nicole gets shoulders. '' How can he otherwise smells like the ninja?...Unless ...Unless he is ... the ninja ' '

Girls look at each other in silence... and then burst out laughing.

Lindsey leans with her left hand on Nicole's shoulder while she grabs her belly with her right hand.

' ' Hahhaha ... this is good! Cunningham as the ninja! Hahahha... ' "

Nicole shakes her head. '' That is really quite incredible... ' "

' ' Hey ... they keep even a ninja tour and sell ninja cups, ninja ranges ... maybe also called ninja cologne? ' "

Nicole opens the door of the library. ' Then I hope not everyone going wear that cologne. ' "

Lindsey giggles gently in herself. ' ' Why? Because I though you liked the smell of Eau de Smoke-Bomb?.. ' "

Nicole gives her smilling a nudge.

' ' Hey! ' "

The girls walk away smiling to the back of the library, while Randy and Howard just sit down at a table between two bookcases.

'' I'm going to do a little sleep...Call me if you are finish. "says Howard and closes his eyes.

Randy looks at him and shrugs. "Typical Howard. "

He grabs his stuff from his satchle and tail with a pencil in his hand, to a blank sheet of paper where state no word. Sighing he strikes the history book open and start reading.

(….)

In the back, Lindsey is writing so hardcore, while Nicole dwaring something on page in her scripture .

After ten minutes of watching Nicole thinking to her drawing, Lindsey sees this and quickly seizes her scripture from the table.

"Hey!Give it back! "She says, just not so hard that the librarian it should hear.

"Hey, I just want to see the new creation of Nicasso ... and ..." said Lindsey and looks frightened to the drawing.

"'What's this? "'She asks, pointing to the drawing."Because I feel a bit scared inside me.. ''

On the drawing is seeing a hand that reaches out to the surface, the hand is located between a wavy background. The back of a head is to see, it clearly shows that a person is searching looking to the hand ...  
Nicole picks up the writing soon off her and rips out the tears it to very small pieces so that it be unclear to others.

"Well?Come on, you can tell it me... "

Nicole sigh. "You don't understand... "

"You least try to explain."

"That's the point... that I cannot."

Nicole lay her head on the table with folded arms and stares at her backpack.

"I ... I don't know what I should think." In her backpack looks she at the guide and the heart.

"There is so much changed in so short time for you."said Lindsey when she sees where Nicole are looking at.

"That's not even where I me the most pressure to create... '"

"But what will?"

The door is opened by the Principal. "Attention, we are under attack! "calls on the Principal.

Everyone runs off.

"I tell you it soon."says Nicole and run off with her backpack.

Randy makes Howard fast awake.

"No, I have not eaten the quies."Howard says.

"Howard, we need to go away here."

"I get it."

The guys running out the library. Randy run quickly to the boys bathroom and does the ninja mask on.

(…)

For the school are wolves with chainsaws arms to demolish everything. "Smoke bomb!" calling the ninja and guardian.

"Does anyone have called the wolves catchers?"says Nicole.

Randy surprises to be considered by the guardian. "Don't look so, you say this sort of things all the time. "

"They sometimes say, where you deal with word you infected."says Randy and draws his sword.

Nicole does the same thing with her silver stars and looks to the ninja. "Ladies first."says Randy.

Nicole shakes her head and cut the arms off the head of the wolf with the stars.

"Your turn."says Nicole.

Randy takes the other and in an ornate battle he cuts the wolf into quarters.

"Not bad."says Nicole.

"Thank you!"says Randy.

"Ninja! Ninja! Guardian! Guardian!"calls on the crowd.

They laugh and smoke and dust bombs away.

... Biology lesson of Driscoll...

"Class, today I'm going to tell you about the biology project from this period. The reports are coming and some have excellent grades but are also some individuals who may do their best a little , I determine the project format. "

The boys sighs.

"I will bet that we will linked by some nerds"says Randy against Howard.

"This is kind of like the Buddy-System."Howard says.

"Billy and flute girl, Theresa and Julian, Brent and Lindsey, Debbie and Howard and at last Randy and Nicole."

Randy looks happy as he hears with who he should do the project. ' ' Yes... ' "he says softly.

"Ah, interesting ... I didn't know you find Valentine a nerd."Howard and Randy says with a sly look to it.

Randy looks at him sly back. "Haha..Really funny. You're just jealous.. "

Nicole looks at Lindsey.

"I know what you want to say, so please say nothing."says Nicole.

"I just want to say that this can be an interesting project."Lindsey laughs and Nicole shakes her head.

"Well everyone I know the format, request you to partner with you to sit down."asks Mrs Driscoll.

"Well, I see you."says Nicole and picks up her stuff.

"A lot of fun."said Lindsey chuckled. Nicole gives her smiling a warning look.

"Good luck with Debbie Kang."says Randy satisfied.

"You good luck with your partner ...Not everyone has the luck with a good partner. "Howard says and stands off its place. Randy looks laughing and waving him out.

."Bye Bye ... "

When Nicole sit down, she looks from Howard to Randy. "Where did you some fun about?"She asks to make a stub of their cooperation.

"Believe me, this is what they call..Schadenfreude. "says Randy and sit what down.

Nicole shakes asking her head and laughs. ' ' Wanna I know this?... ' "

''Howard isn't so happy with Nerd-Ball Kang, as he calls her,as his partner...And I'm very happy that my nerd this is babe... '' says he and close content eyes.

Nicole looks at him questioningly. ' ' Nerd? "'

Randy's eyes shooting open and look her gently. ' ' I ...I called you also something else... ' "

Nicole still looks at him questioningly, but now with more interest. ' ' Oh yeah? Not heard ... how you called me even more? "'

' ' Uhm ... uhm ... '' says he stuttered, while his cheeks begin to feel warm to the touch.

Nicole bursts into laughter and gives him a soft punch against his shoulder. ' ' Just kidding! Wisecracks at you, is really funny! Haha.. ' "

' ' Haha ... yeah ... '' says he while nervous flour eight.

_What is happening here? Though he._

' ' Well ... shall we'll start to coming up with the subject of our project? "'

Randy nods and beats his book open, there is then a silence at the couple.

'' And why did you call me a babe? "'She asks while she is still focused on the text in the biology book.

Randy gaps and points at her. ' ' You said you didn't hear that! ' "

' ' Of course I hear that! ' "

Or Randy it well or may not want to ... his cheeks colors now red.

Nicole giggles. ' ' Awh ... you blushing about that... ' "

'' No I'm not! ' "

' ' Yes you are! ' "

'' No I'm not! ' "

' 'Yes you are! ' "

' ' Shut up. '. 'He says and looks the other way as a small child who doesn't get his right.

Nicole looks smiling at him and give him a tap on his shoulder.

' ' What? ' "

' You're cute when your act like a six year old kid.. ' "

Randy looks at her and pointing to her. ' ' I'm not cute! "'

' ' Oh yes you are! "'

The couple looks back to Howard that get four eyes on him.

' ' Do you find me cute? ' "says Randy asking and amazes.

'' What?... I was talking about the '' you act like a six year old kid. ' ' thing. "'

' ' Ahhh ... Yeah, that sounds more sence.. ' "

Howard shakes his head and keeps his biology book for his face to not to have to see the couple.

' ' So ...shall we continue with our project? "'Nicole asks if she picks her book.

Randy nods far. ' ' Please Nikki... ' "

' ' Don't you mean... babe? "'

Randy moans and looks frustered to her. ' ' Shut up! ' "He says while Nicole starts to laugh along with Howard.

Randy drops sulking in his chair further away.

If laughter is what calm down, Nicole thrust to Howard.

' ' Are you mad at me Cutie Cuninngham? ' "She says and gives him a wink.

Randy looks at her quizzically with a small grin on his face. ' ' Cutie Cunningham? "'

Nicole smirk. '' You believe everything!"'She says and bursts into laughter along with Howard that wipe some tears from his cheeks.

The two give each other a high five while Randy angry looks out the window.

(…)

After the lesson, Randy and Howard walks out the class.

"It wasn't that bad?"says Randy satisfied.

"Shut up Cunningham...You didn't want to swap with me... "says Howard.

"You wanted Nikki as your project partner?"

"Uh ... duh! It seems to me very relaxed to have her as partner ...You can still make some fun and what jokes... "

Randy nods and listens carefully. ' ' Yeah ... no I wouldn't exchange... "'

"That's not even as a surprise to me ... and you know why."

"Why?"

"Because you have interest in her! '"

Randy stops walking and look with a not understanding look to Howard.

' ' C'mon? ' "He says cool.

' ' Come on, you guys do been like this since that bet... ' "

' ' Do what? ' "

''Give flirting compliments to each other.. ' "

'' Thats only those wisecracks ... not more... ' "

' ' Okay, you might think so ... but hows Valentine on this? "'

' ' The same? "'

' ' Cunningham, she called you Cutie Cunningham ... do you know when girls you find cute? ... If they like you... "'

Randy looks blank to Howard, and then bursts out laughing.' ' Hahahahaha ...Hhahahahah...Oh man! You are hilarious! Hahahha.. ' "

Howard looks at him expectantly, Randy notices this and immediately stops laughing.

' ' Wait ... what? "'

Howard made a hand on Randy's right shoulder. ' ' Valentine, my bro, is in love with you. '. '

(…)

In the canteen is Nicole and Lindsey exchange their project ideas.

'' And how's the Valenham project? "'asks Lindsey if she stirs with a fork through her bowl of warm noodles.

' ' Very well ...Randy is really hilarious ...You can really nice wisecracks at him. ' "

Lindsey chuckles. ' ' What some wisecracks? ' "

' ' Just of those hold down putting...He called me a babe and... ' "

' ' Babe? "'

' ' Yeah ... and I asked if that wanted to repeat ... and he began stuttered…in panic! ' "

Lindsey looks at her blank.

'' And later I said babe ... and then he started to blush of shame...He became angry and I said he was cute when he's acting like a six year old kid ...So hilarious ... h... ' "

' ' Cute? ' "

' ' Aha ... and later Cutie Cunningham. "'

' ' Cutie Cunningham?! ' "She says surprise.

' Aha '...Hey ... Whats going on? ' "She asks if she sees Lindsey look startled.

' ' Uhm ...Nikki ... something tell me that this is not a wisecrack ... but just things you say if you are flirting with someone... "

Nicole looks at her for a moment and bursts into laughter. ' ' Flirt?!...Hhahahahaha ... that is. .. that is.. ' "She says and stops when Lindsey stares at her seriously.

Nicole sigh deeply and let her head leaning on her hands.

'' That wasn't what I suppost to do ...In Angeles I did this sort of thing always at Simon and Patrick ... just for the fun of it, you know that kind of guys right? "'

Lindsey nods and sighs. '' I live with one... ' "

Nicole nods far. ' ' Me too ... well ... lived... ' "

' 'That's also a story ...Why was Dan staying here in Norrisville with Rose? ' "

Nicole takes her shoulders up. '' I don't know, they never talked about it ... but hey! You change of subject! "'

' ' Sorry ... go on... ' "

'' But their did exactly the same as Randy now does ... play along… And I think he sees that also so ...Besides, I have him and Howard made it very clear that I am not in love with him... ' "

Lindsey looks at her with interes. ' "How? With your accent? "'

Nicole nods and let Lindsey laugh. ' ' Then is the message arrived.. ' "

'' And you know yet about my ... thingy ... ' "

' ' Thingy?...Do you mean about... ' "

Nicole nods and let Lindsey moan. ' ' You still! Nikki! ' "

' ' Sorry! ' '

' ' Why? "'

' ' Just ... therefore ... ' "

'' It's not okay huh? "'

Nicole nods. '' I know ... but it makes my happy.. ' "

' ' Valentine is in love with me? "'He says thoughtfully.

Howard smirk and bursts into laughter. ' ' Valentine was right! You believe everything! Hahahahah... ' "

Randy looks at him angrily and walks in the canteen. Howard goes behind him in line for lunch.

' ' Shall we keep a game marathon after school? "'He asks.

Randy turns around. ' ' Oh sorry ... I though that you was talking to your new best friend.. ' "

'' Not so jealous Cunningham, you said to me that I had to give her a chance, I did and now you against her! ' "

' ' What! I'm not against Nikki ... only I feel shut out... ' "

' ' He has a point.. ' "

The boys turn themself around to see Nicole with a tray with two pieces of cake on it in her hands.

' ' Oh yeah? ' "says Randy surprises.

' ' Uh..Yes? ...This is the same story as when we at that tour a few days ago... ' "

'' I agree with Valentine once upon a time..'' 'Howard says nodding.

Randy rolled with his eyes and gets a pat on the back from Nicole.

' ' Come on Rancore. ... We know all three very well how that expired.. ' "

' ' That you starting talking with a British accent against us? "'

Nicole rolled with her eyes. '' You know what I mean ... ' "she says and gives Howard a small nudge.

' ' Come on ... say it to him.. "'

'' I?! Why do I say it?! "'says Howard surprises.

' ' Just do it... ' "she says and leans forwards.

' ' You know how our sensitive Cunningham is ... and if you do, you get my cake.. ' "

' ' Good point... ' "

Howard sigh deeply. ' ' Sorry. '. '

Randy nods far. 'Excuse Accept... ' "

Nicole smiles. ' ' You two seem really occasionally on a married couple.. ' "

' ' Shut up! ' "say the boys and make her laugh.

Nicole quickly puts her cake on Howard's tray.

'' If I agreed.. ' "

'' It's always nice to do business with you... ' "

'' I see you guys later... ' "

As Nicole walks away, she hears Randy talk. '' Has she promised you something? ' "

' ' No ... ' "

Nicole laughs and goes on her place, for Lindsey. Lindsey takes a sip from her water bottle.

' ' You like to tell me what is bothering you and over those drawing ... and where is your cake? "'

'' Long story ... ' "

Nicole plays nervous with her fingers and looks down. ' ' Uhm ...I ...I'm afraid that I….Going to die... ' "

Lindsey spits her drinking in Nicole's face off. Nicole sigh deeply in and out to stay calm. Lindsey giggles. "Sorry! Sorry! That was out a reflex! Sorry! "She says while she gives her some napkins.

"And that's why I wanted to tell you in the first place."

' ' What did you mean by that? "'

Nicole sigh. '' I had a dream last night...I saw in the snow a pair of ice skates and went on ice ...On Lack LaRusso ... just...I ... I suddenly fell away ... and how hard I called for help ... no one heard me ... and a strange woman called my Kaida ... and..and... ' "

Lindsey lay a hand on her shoulder. ' ' Sis, a dream is just a dream ...Don't take it so seriously ... ' "

Nicole gets her shoulders and takes a bite of her sandwich.

(…)

Randy and Howard walk with their lunch to a table. While they are busy talking about their game marathon after school, Randy don't see where he walk and stumbles across a backpack of a student.

His food flies out of his hands, forward and lands in the face and hair of Nicole. She gets up and gets some food out of her eyes. "What has everyone today against their food and drink?!. "says Nicole still restrained. '' And why necessarily on me?! "'

'' Because you're a brunette? "'responds Lindsey.

Nicole points angry to her while a lettuce leaf falls from her hair.

"Ohh sorry! I grab some getting what... "says Randy and want to deal with a cocktail napkin. He stumbles in his haste and coincides with Nicole.

The whole canteen laughs, even their best friends are on the ground with laughter.

Nicole looks speechless around her, everyone laughs her out ... everyone ...

' ' This also happened in my dream! ' "

She stands fast on and runs fast from the canteen.

"Nicole!"calls Randy, but she's already out the canteen. ' ' Oh no. ' "

In the girls locker room, she trying to get the food out her hair while some tears roll down her cheeks.

"Wonkin Shoob!"She calls and gently begins to sob.

Deep under the school has anyone heard her sobbing and smelled a smell. The person can taste in the air and try to taste the taste.

"Hm..A mix of disappointment and light shame...And also ... "'

He will taste once again. ' ' Sadness?..Haha..I can do something with this. "He says malicious.

The socerer let his stank towards the girls locker room.

Nicole cries still, nothing notice of a green smoke shaped stench that her approaches. The Heart of Aigle, that hangs around her neck, begins to zoom out all-over blue when the stench flew towards Nicole. When the stank wanna touch her, on the one or other way ... It get blocked. The Medallion hovers now out of her shirt and absorbs the stank.

The now green colored crystal, shooting, as it were, the stank away, towards the fan where it came out.  
When the stank returns in the lattice, Nicole stops with sobs and looks in the mirror.

' "Get yourself together Nikki….You have endured worse things...I can take a shower, I have a second shirt in my locker and I have some make-up with me ... that must be well right... I even survived a robot spider "

She let escape a small smile and sees the crystal for her nose hovering. '"And so it is... ' "she says and runs out the toillets.

(…)

Among the school, the stank flew back to the socerer, which look odd looks up.

' ' Hm ...Interesting... '' says he and looks in his chaos Pearl.

He cannot see the face of the girl that his stank has dodged, but what is the cause that her couldn't stank.  
In the chaos pearl is seeing the crystal, that absorbs the stank and shooting back to the fan.

' ' Quite interesting ...What is that necklace? "'He asks out loud and looks at his rat friend.

The rat shrugs, what the sorcerer let sighs.

' ' Let's see if we seen that Medallion before... ' "

The chaos pearle shows a different picture, he gets an image of girl with black hair in a tail and bright blue eyes. Her mouth is covered with a dark blue fabric and round her neck hangs a cole scarf.

' ' Who is she? And why can she not be stanked!?''

(…)

Randy is going to sit on the stairs. "I have it now officially screwing up. "

"Let see, you against her ,you throw food at her and let her also to the ground and otherwise maybe you have made her so upset that she's now stanked ... No, you have 've ruined this time. "Howard says.

Randy let hang his head. "What do I do now?I still need to the project with her... "

Howard bursts into laughter. "Yes ... that's your problem. '. '

Randy looks up when he sees a door opened by the girls locker room. Suddenly he sees Nicole coming out and sigh of relief.

' ' Thank smoke-bomb ...She isn't stanked '. 'He says and realizes together with Howard what that meant.

' ' She isn't stanked?! ' "say they together in surprises.

'' Is the sorcerer crazy or something?! How is that possible?! Everyone can be stanked! Why not our Saddie Valentine?! ' "Howard says.

'' I'm going to figure this out. "'says Randy and state on.

' 'Come on. '. '

Nicole walks with crossed arms in the Hall, Randy and Howard approaching her and Randy is ticking on her right shoulder. ' ' Nikki... ' "

Without any response, she walks by. Randy wants to appeal to her one more time, but is stopped by Howard.

' "Let me try.." '

He breathes deeply and keep fixed this... ' "Hey Valentine! "'

Nicole scares and turns fast around. ' ' ' ' Oh ... you guys are it.. ' "

'' Is everything good? ' "asks Randy if he and Howard stand in the fron of her. Nicole gives a small nod.

Howard goes next to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

'' It's your fault Cunningham, as you had looked better where you walk with that huge long legs of your ...Our friend wasn't so sad then... ' "

Randy and Nicole amazes him to.

' ' Friend? "'says Nicole asking.

' ' Our friend? ' "says Randy asking.

'' What?! Don't tell me that you didn't think about it that way too! ' "

Nicole smiles and gives Howard a playfully punch on his shoulder. ' ' Shoob.. ' "She says and laughs.

' ' I'm sorry that I threw my eat on you... '' says Randy guilty.

Nicole nods. '' I am clean ... but if you do it ever again! ''

' ' Promise! ' "

' ' Then we're cool.. ' "

Randy smiles. ' ' Cool. '. '

As Nicole walk out through the door, the boys look at each other.

' ' Something's not right Here... ' tell the guys at the same time.

….In the meantime at Mcfist industry…

Mcfist and Viceroy are pressure to figure out the Christmas decorations and gifts. "What do you think that find Marci nicer? A diamante necklace or a luxury vacation "

" I would go for the diamante necklace but, on the other hand, with this winter's warm weather at a luxury holiday also not wrong Hannibal. "says Viceroy who tries to the Office a little fun with some Christmas decoration.

"Cheeze, the nicest time of the year..." says Mcfist.

The socerer appears suddenly in the large glass tube.

"Mcfist!..."

Mcfist and Viceroy leave everything out of their hands and focus on the screen.

"I have news ... There's not 1 ninja which you must destroy ... but also his ally!"

"What?! Ally?! "calls Mcfist surprises.

"I didn't see that coming."says Viceroy.

"I hope you put heavier guns goes in! Because I want not only the ninja will go down. "

"Yes, of course but uh ... What does that ... ally look like?"

The socerer keeps his chaos Pearl for itself, there they'll see the guardian on it.

"Seems totally not like the ninja ... and she's a girl?!"says Mcfist.

"She's not just a girl ... She is the only one who can dodge my stank..."

"What!?"say Mcfist and Viceroy.

' ' Impossible!. ' "

"She's the girl that is protected by a necklace, the necklace hold my stank away from her ...Bring that girl alive to me and make sure that necklace would be my!... "

The socerer disappears.

"Well ... I already know what I want for Christmas."says Mcfist.

"Viceroy, make something to detect the ninja and specifically his new girlfriend..."

...Norrisville High...

In the front of the school, is Nicole waiting for Lindsey. She looks at a few students holding a snowballs fight, she can't resist to laugh.

"Okay, I'm ready."hear she Lindsey's voice say.

Nicole nods and stares at the snow.

' ' Oh ... are you going to ignore me now?...Fine ... ' "

There is a silence between the two friends, Nicole hold it full ... but Lindsey...

'' You know I can't hold this! ' "

Nicole grins and gets secretly some snow of the handrail. "I'm so done with everything what happen this day... so get this!"says she and throws a snowball to Lindsey.

"Ha! That get you back by spitting in my face! "

Nicole laughs and Lindsey laughs with her. "Oh that get you back Valentine! "

"Catch me if you can Wester!"calls Nicole.

The girls also maintain a snowballs fight.

(…)

"So Nikki and I keep our project about different blood types.,.What do you do with Debbie? "

"Can we not talking abou it now? If it were up to her , we are talking about the entire history of the evolution.. ' "Howard answer and opens the door to outside.

The boys see outside Nicole running and laughing , they cannot resist to smile.

"Shall we take a part in the fight?"Howard says as he get some snow by the railing and forms a snowball.

Randy grins and does the same thing but at the other handrail. ' ' Let the game begin! ' "

"Hahahah I haven't you see so hard laughing in a long time."said Lindsey which throws snow to Nicole.

"You either."Nicole says that sweeps away a few tears of laughter. She feels she hit on her left shoulder by a snowball.

' ' Hey! ' "She calls and looks beside her.

If she see Howard grins, she grins sly to him.

' ' Oh ... that ... get you back ... game on! ' "says she and throws a snowball at him.

The snowball hits him on the chest and that makes him even more enthusiastic. ' ' Game is on Valentine! "'He calls.

Nicole doged Howard's snowballs as he a raging throws snowballs at her. Smiling blocks she herself.

'' That is cheating! You use the snow of the stairs! "'

' ' Anything goes in a snow fight war! ' "He calls.

Nicole shakes her head and feels that she hitting from behind. She turns around and sees Randy stand with two large snowballs in his hands.

"Hey."says Randy and throws the two snowballs.

Nicole soon dives down and the two snowballs hitting Howard.

"Hey!"He says and let the snow go off of him.

Nicole giggles when Howard looks angry at her and Randy.

' ' That's cheating! ' "

'' Not true! Randy threw! Not me! ' "

' ' Cunningham! ' "

'' I carried on her! ' "

While the boys are to quibbling, Nicole quickly makes two large snowballs and throws each one to the guys.

' ' Heyyy! "'calling them and watch at her angry.

Smiling she shakes her head. ' ' Sorry ... but that was too good! "'

Randy and Howard punch each other and both grabbing a huge mountain with snow.

' ' No! "'She calls and runs away while the boys chasing her.

When she runs to Lindsey, she sees that the crystal glows in her coat. '' The guide! "'She says soft and turns around.

' ' Time out! I need to do something!''says she.

Howard throws a snowball gently against her stomach ... but Randy throws it much harder by distance and. ... against her cheek. Quickly she grabs at her right cheek and shrinks some in.

' ' Nikki! ' "He calls and runs to her.

Nicole's body jerks a little and a soft sobbing can be heard. ' ' Ouch... '' says she soft crying.

Randy stands for her and puts an arm around her shoulders. ' ' Sorry Nikki ... that was not my intention... ' "

Nicole shakes rough the arm of Randy off her and rushes to a pile of bags. She grabs her backpack and disappears fast ice-blue between the trees.

Add Randy, Lindsey and Howard standing at him.

' ' What have you done again!''said Lindsey angry against Randy.

'' I didn't it experts! "'

' ' You must have her today! ' "

'' I haven't my day! ' "

Randy sigh and looks at the pile of bags, at his satchel glow a red glow rays. '' I'm going to chase her.. "'He says and runs off.

Howard and Lindsey look at each other. Howard holds a snowball for her.

' ' If you do that ... ' "she says and get the snowball against her.

' ' You're so dead! ' "

Randy hides behind a snow-covered tree and looks good around him, before he opens his nomicon and dives in. After a few seconds fall, he lands on a bar. For him appear words one by one.

_'' The ones you care, the ones you hurt the most.. ' "_

' ' You can maybe something cleary? "'Randy asks out loud.

In response, save there on the other side of lightning in the bar. If the light is away, Randy see a person that he can't see or describe not so good. The person approaching him, he looks surprised as the person is the guardian.

The guardian looks different from the guardian that he knows. This guardian has her cosmos black hair loose and blue high lights. Her eyes are bright blue and carries no mouth mask or cole scarf. Her suit is also different, she has a dark blue shirt with long sleeves and to her fingers covered with it, but her shoulders are bared. She does have a wide light blue strap around her waist, but has no silver blue tights underneath but is a piece of black.

She looks smiling at Randy and let the crystal floating in the palm of her hand.

_' ' This is the Heart of Aigle. ... He is as important to me as the ninja mask is for you ...The Dragon and the Guardian are connected to each other just like the Ninja with the Tengu... ' "_

The girl let her right shoulder baring, Randy sees that she has a print of a dragon on sher houlder. This Dragon gives a bright blue Flash off that Randy let waking up in his body.

'' So that's that necklace! It gives the guardian the power and ability to change ... but what does she mean by that print of a dragon on her shoulder? ' "

(….)  
Nicole wipes the tears from her cheeks and looks around her.

'' If it goes to throw with snowballs, can Randy thow so hard !.. "'She says and picks her Guide. Browse the pages by the glow of the crystal and words form on a new blank page.

_'' The ones you care, the ones you hurt the most.. ' "_

' ' What or who should that be?...Lindsey? "'

Multiple words follow.

_'' The mask of the ninja is just as important as the Heart of Aigle is for you ...The Tengu and the Ninja are connected to each other as did the Guardian with the Dragon ... ' "_

' ' Hm ...What is a Tengu? ' "

_'' A bird demon who is trapped in the eye of eternity to keep the sorcerer in his imprisonment...The suit of the ninja is woven of the feathers of the Tengu... ' "_

Nicole nods far. ' ' Thanks so much ... This explains a lot ...Thanks Guide! "'

Nicole puts the Guide away when she hear a sound near her. "Huh? "

She hides behind another tree and looks at two current robots. She grabs her medallion and quickly goes to it.

"You have to find anything here."She says and picks up a few Silver Stars.

Randy hears this fight and rushes to it while he acquire the mask. He smoke-bombed next to the guardian. "May I join? "asks Randy.

"The more the merrier, the more joy." The ninja pulls his sword from his scarf.

One of the robots shoot a sticky stuff off and touches Nicole. She is smitten and comes in the distance against a tree.

The tree shakes some back and forth and let some snow from the branches going off, which direction the guardian and covered her with it.

"That is sooo very low."says Randy and attacks the robot that hits the guardian.

"So, that will be your learning. Just checking if she's okay. "

Randy goes to the snow hope and offer her a hand. ' ' Thanks. '. 'She says if she state on her both legs.

'' I'm going, see you next time ninja... Dust-Bomb! ' "

The ninja flies with his hand to doged the dust away. ... until he hears something behind him.

' ' So, who do we have here? "'

The ninja turns quick around and stands face to face with his earthly enemy.

' ' Mcfist! ' "

Nicole walks until she is near Lake Larusso. She sigh deeply and looks a very familiar sound on when she stand ...The sound of ice skating that going over the ice. She sees a boy and girl have fun in the distance across the frozen water. Nicole beats her arms folded and laughs at herself.

"Ice Hockey...What am I missing that ...Where they get the skates come from? "

She sees the couple approaching going off the ice. "Hey! How are you guys get those skates?! "She calls.

She sees the girl looking her way. "At the snack bat by Luigi is a rack with skated!"She hears her call.

Nicole turns around and sees a black rack against the snack bar where black and white skating vouch.

"Thank you!"She calls back and runs to it. "Is see if I can still do it..."

The ninja and exchange dead looks with each other Mcfist.

Viceroy looks of the ninja to Mcfist and again ... and again..and again. ' ' Does I not longer sence? I'm just the evil genius that create THE robots and design and. .. ' "

''Viceroy Fockhous! ' "Mcfist screams and snaps with his fingers.

Two huge robot grasshoppers come from between the trees and stand behind Mcfist and Viceroy.

"' I want to see this with my own eyes ... but before I do..Where is she?! "'

The ninja looks around. ' ' Who do you mean? ' "

'' That girl who helps you! ' "

' ' What girl?...I don't see any girl ... ' "

Mcfist growls angry in himself. ' ' Doesn't make sence ...Attack! ' "

The ninja looks at the two huge robots that are approaching him.

(…)

' ' Wow! This move a lot more supple than my skates skating!...Maybe I should go buy a new pair , after the last hockey season they are in need of replacement... '' says she skating.

What inhibits she off when she notice that she's the only on the frozen Lake LaRusso.

' ' Just like in my dream ... ' "she says out loud and shakes that thought quickly from her. ' ' Dreams aren't real ... and that... ' "she says and starts to skate hard.

' ' Ice cannot just by itself break ... There is a huge weight of hundreds of pounds in need... ' "

Randy, as the ninja, picks up his knives circles and run there turning to one of the huge robot grasshoppers.

"Ninja chop your head off!"He calls.

He approaches the Grasshopper and both knives circles hit the robot, the robot runs staggering backward. The robot falls back and lands with the body, on a frozen surface. The ground begins to break down and sloshes add to the plain ice water. This opening makes more cracks in the ice, that rapidly the whole lake.

(…)

Nicole stops skating when she heard the blow. ' ' Oh no... '' says she and hear something break.

She turns back and sees the ice of the frozen Lake LaRusso replaced water.

'' I have to be quick to the side! ' "She says hurriedly and begins to ice skating away.

The ice makes more and more cracks and ... Nicole catch, with her right skate in one of those cracks.

' ' No! ' "She says and tries to break free. The Crystal glows in her lilac winter coat.

'' I know! I must go away here! ' "She says if she hold the crystal in her hand.

She drops down and in a scare the crystal flew from her hands.

' ' No! "'She says if the necklace touch the ice. To her relief he is still very.

' ' Okay ... come here! ' "She says and stretches out to catch it, but she can not just grab it.

(….)

' ' Ninja second attack! ' "calls the ninja and doing the same attack that he did at the first grasshopper.

This Grasshopper is decapitated and his head shootn backwards. The head lands down on a piece of broken ice, the other side of that piece is shooting something very important in the air.

' ' Nooooo! "'calls Nicole as the Medallion shot up in the air.

' ' Lands safely lands safely lands safely.. ' "repeat she with her fingers crossed.

The necklace flies far off her and lands ... in a branch of a tree on the side. Relieved she extracts breath and keeps a hand on her heart.

' ' At last ... it hangs in a tree and not lying on the bottom of the Lake.. ' "

Nicole drops a bit further away in the ice and feel the ice cold water of the Lake. ' ' I have to get out here and quick... before.' "

The crack splits more and Nicole's legs are under water. Anxious, she tries to come to grips something, but it's hard.

' ' Someone should help me! "'She says out loud. "Ninjaaa!"She shouts from the top of her lungs.

Mcfist and Viceroy look at each other questioningly. "Heard you something Viceroy? "

"Loud and clear Sir ..."

Randy comes slowly up when there is still a cry for help.

''Ninjaa "! Please Help! "

"Nikki!"He says bringing. "I ... have to ... come off.. "

He hits with all his strength off the robot apes that get him early, grabs his sword and cutes in the around while he along the robots that stand in the way of him.

' ' Grab him! ' "

' ' Sorry Mcfist! Other time better! Smoke-Bomb! ' "

Nicole going be weaker and weaker and still further in the eyes are closed and her breathing is super fast.

'' Help! "'

"Ninja spike shoes!"calls Randy and runs with the spikes, that go deep into the ice, thanks to that, super fast to Nicole.

She drops more away in the ice ... until a red scarf wrapped around her wrists.

Randy takes off her careful, not to look to the more ice-breaking. When Nicole is by him, he gets her up bride-style and rushes to the side while there are more breaking ice.

On the side, he lays her gently vibrate, her eyes are closed and her breathing is shallow.

"Nikki! Nikki! "He calls and he caresses cheek. "Nikki listen to me ... it will be well..It all comes well ... can you hear me? "

Suddenly open her eyes and she looks to Randy weak, tired and anxious.

"Stay with me ...Stay with me Nikki. "

Nicole breathe heavily in and out while she gives him a small nod.

"I need you to warm up ... There's gotta be are something in the suit..." he says while he feels all side and from his back suddenly gets a share forth. "Bingo! ".

When the blanket is around her complicated, he sees that she is losing a skate. He pulls the other skate of her foot and let the water run out. "That helps also hopefully.. "He says. "Man, what are you cold.. "He says if he wants to stop her feet in the blanket.

He sees that Nicole has her eyes closed again..

"Coooolllddddd.."He hears a voice say softly.

"Hold on Nikki, stay with me.."

As he touches her right foot, the suit suddenly glows orange and her foot sole blue.

"What the juice?!.."He says surprise.

When he let go of her feet... he see it..

"What's this?.."He says and looks at her right foot. He sees that a Dragon mark, glowing a blue glow if he touch it, the same glow that above him glows at a trinket.

When he notes, he looks up. ' ' What the juice?! Thats the heart of Aigle from the Guardian!...But how... ' "

Nicole's body vibrates. '' The heart...My heart. ' ' he hears her almost inaudible say.

In response for help, the necklace begins coming of the branch and float gently down. The ninja looks full of amazement at the necklace that out of itself goes hanging to the neck of Nicole and let Nicole fully glow light blue.

He brings his hand to the crystal and looks at it with interest.

''I never notice that around the...heart?...crystal?...nevermind...that around the pendant a dragon is placed..''

Randy touches the hand of Nicole and feels a ray of warmth of the glow coming down.

'' The necklace heats her up ... but ... If the necklace so attached to Nikki ... then means that she... "'

He sees Nicole now more calm breathing and relax. Smiling he stops her foot in the blanket and goes towards her head. He lays her head on his chest and let the suit along with the heart of Aigle beat rhythmically.

"Come on Nikki..I don't wanna lose you ...We need you...Please don't give up...Please... "

Nicole moves her head against his chest.

Randy sees that her eyes are open and looks at him with a weak smile.

"Nikki"

A small moan escapes from her lips, before she close her eyes.

' ' You're okay... ' "

' ' Ninja! ' "

The ninja looks up and sees Howard get racing on him. ' Howard! ' "

Howard kneels down in front of him, next to the left side of Nicole. ' ' Valentine ... What is.. ' "

'' The ice started to break ... she fell in the water and ... and being under-cold...I got her out and tried to warm her up.. "'

Howard grabs the hand of Nicole, which still a light blue ambient glow. Howard also notes that around her neck, a throbbing necklace hangs.

'' That is ... that's the necklace of the guardian! "'

Randy nods.

'' Is she?... ' "

' ' Hey! ' "

Both boys look on when a blond girl approaches them. The Medallion stops glow and similarly the ninja suit. Randy soon clogged the necklace in the coat of Nicole.

Lindsey stands for their, looks and startled to her best friend that's in the arms of the ninja.

' ' Oh my Nikki! What's with her?! ' "She asks delivers.

'' She was under-cold ... she should be checked by a doctor.. ' "says Randy.

Lindsey nods far. ' "I'm going to call her mother right now. Howard! Get something warm for her..Chocolate milk! Hurry Up! And not everything drink it by yourself! Ninja! Bring her inside quickly! Come on! "

"Say Hey Wester! Quiet! We are not deaf! "Howard calls and stands up.

If Lindsey is calling Nicole's mother and Howard with her for a while, Randy throw Nicole bride-style on and walks with her to the school. Nicole moves quietly with closed eyes in the arms of the ninja.

' ' Ninja ... '' says she weak.

The ninja looks at her and wait.

Nicole opens her eyes half and smiles. ' ' Thanks. '. '

The ninja smiles and sighs fondly. '' It's okay Nikki ... can I say Nikki? ' "

Nicole nods and closes her eyes again.

For the school is a black car, a worried woman stands against the hood and wait. The woman is wearing a black winter coat with a pair of jeans and dark brown half boots. On her head she wears a pair of black earmuffs and black gloves.

She looks on when she see a purple-haired boy walking out the school with her daughter in his arms ... The blonde walks faster to the woman.

' ' Mrv. V! "'She says and hold her hands.

' ' Hey Darling! Good that you called! ' "She says and sees Randy approaching her with Howard.

Nicole's mother looks startled and caresses gently the hair of her daughter. ' ' My baby girl ... '' says she and looks to Randy.

'' The ninja saved her ... but he has to go for ... other ninja business.. 'says Randy.

Howard plays along and nods then.

After that ninja brought Nicole in a warm place by Lindsey and Howard he ... left her by their and came back like Randy Cunningham.

Nicole's mother nods and grabs her daughter from him.

' ' Tell the ninja that I thank him from the bottom of my heart.. ' "

Randy nods. '' We will do. "'

Nicole's mother explains Nicole in the back of the car. '' I bring her to the emergency room... ' "

' ' Can I go with you? ' "asks Lindsey and sees the mother nodding.

' Step in the car,Darling .. ' "

' ' Can you give us a message if she is alright? "'asks Randy if he see Nicole in the back.

Lindsey nods and close the car door. ' ' I do, Cunningham... ' "

If the car is out of sight, Randy watching Howard.

'' It will be fine with her ... right? ' "

Randy nods. '' Yes, I think it.. ' "

The guys walks off the school.

'' So Valentine is... ' "

'' The guardian... '' says Randy and sigh.

' ' Are you going to say it to her? ' "

' ' About what? About that she is the guardian or that I am going to say her I am the ninja?''

Howard looks blank at him. ' 'Both? ' "

Randy shrugs and sighs. '' I do not know it yet ...I mean, she was not even approachable or conscious when I discovered.. ' "

'' How did you discovered? ' "

' ' When I throw Nikki from the water, I saw a place on deceived her sole. It was a wine stain in a form of a dragon and he had a star-shaped eye.. ' "

Howard looks at him surprised to. ' ' Sounds really awesome... ' "

' ' He was very cool ... when I touched the spot, it began to give a light blue glow ... and it did the same as the heart of Aigle, which hung in a branch above us... The heart went out to her neck down and hang himself ... it makes her body warm and remained thereafter buzzing like a heartbeat ... as if the heart and she connected to each other ...Maybe that's also why she didn't stanked.. ' "

'' Because she was protected by the necklace? "'

Randy nods.

' ' What are you going to do now? Are you going to tell her? "'

'' Yes ... but not yet. I wait for the good time, until then we will keep this secret..And don't say that you cannot save secrets, because you can also keep the mine... ' "says Randy as he sees what Howard is going to say.

Howard looks at him questioningly. '' You know me to good Cunningham.. ' "


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Parents with Issues

…..Randy's House...

Randy sits on the floor of his bedroom, he has a controler his hands and looks concentrated to the tv screen. On the tv screen is the game Grave Puncher 5 to see and left above, a smaller display with a gaming Howard at the video chat. Both of them are pressing with pushing buttons and turning their joysticks. "Come on!...Almost ... "says Randy tensed as he runs to a huge grave to punch his character non stop..

"This time we must succeed! Valentine said that with the double Combo karate kick mega fist cheat...You absolutely can beat the final boss! "  
"Lets hope it for us own sake... "says Randy and nods to Howard. "Ready?"

Howard nods and sighs deeply.

"Double Combo Karate Kick Mega Fist!"calling them while they presses the buttons of their controllers as two lunatics.

The two characters jump up and shapes all four doubling itself, a huge Boxing Glove and shooting them with a karate chop that off on a huge gravestone. If the four gloves touch the stone, there seems to be a bright white light ... and nothing else.

Both guys look expectantly to the screen.

"What happened?! We won?! "Howard calls strained.

When on tv screen "Level Compled! You win this game! "appears, cheering the guys hard.  
"Epic! We have GP5 played out! Finally! "says Randy satisfied.

"Yes, it took longer than expected ... stupid boss...We already played the other GP games out…" says Howard.  
Randy grins."But now we're ready for.,"

"Grave Puncher 13: The rise of The Cementry Vampire!"say both happy.

"Friday October 30th he finally comes out!"says Randy.

"The Halloween Edition! Only 100 examples and we are one of those 100! "Howard says.

Randy nods and looks away from the screen when in a corner of his room, the nomicon sees glowing.  
"Ahh! And if that stupid book ruined our chance to get the GP13 limed edition ...Get that book a single trip down ... in my underpants! "says Howard irritated.

"Rellax ... that doesn't happened ...Besides, Now I understand what the nomicon meant with _The ones you care, the ones you hurt the most_.. "

"It toke you a whole week to figure that out?"

"Well ...Yeah? "

"So. .. who are you care about?"

"Well ...My mom, dad, you, maybe Nikki or Theresa or my... "

"Wow Wow ...Fowler and Valentine?! Whats the rush? "

"Do you remember that project of Health Class?"

"What?.,, with those babies?" Randy nods.

"Yes ... that Mcfist has hanging all the Christmas decorations up in October!"

"Shouldn't I tell the whole story?"

Howard holds his hands in front of him.

"Thanks ... it all started last week..."

...A week ago..

Randy ride with his bike quiet only along a row houses, with a full equipped dark blue backpack on his back he drives towards the school.

A strong wind blowing there today and our favorite Purple haired Hero kicks firmly.

After a few minutes drive along, a yellow bus with "School Bus" on the front of it ride past him. Randy looks up and sees that the bus is full of a crowded charge with school children.

The purple haired laughs to himself. "One good thing about a bike, not fighting the school bus crowd..."

If he ever comes closer to the school, he begins to smell something. "That ...That smells like a ... something is burning?!... and ... oil?!...Oh boy.. "

When he has his bike parked in the bike rack and has shrugged off his helmet, he sees a row of several burning cars including those of the Director. "Poor P-Slimo...That is already the fifth time ... in two days ...Who did this? "

Huge footsteps sounding behind him ever to come closer. In the shadow of the Sun, see Randy the form and construction of "the thing" behind him. "That looks very familiar ... don't say it..." he said thoughtfully. "Uhm ... "  
As "the thing" comes to a stand, there sounds a hard cry ... a kind of ... k sound that is heard about whole Norrisville High and replayed over whole Norrisville.

Randy stiffens when he hears this cry and begins to get nervous traits.  
"Oh no ... I recognize that sound of thousands.."He says and turns careful. Panicky he looks at a mechanical design built of ... a huge chicken.  
"A giant chicken!"He calls with a frightened panicky tone in his voice.  
The mechanical chicken walks quietly along against him while Randy tries to keep calm in the meantime. "Okay Cunningham ... you have be closed in a dome with twelve chickens ... ridden on a big rooster ... and survived The Cluck Fest ... so you can do it!"He says and takes the mask from his Jack. He give it one look before He hide between some burning cares and put it on his face.

The robot chick walks step for step towards the school building. Clucking he begins to pick in the cars, as if it were some crumbs of bread.

At the flagpole where the school flag of Norrisville High flies in the cool morning wind, is a second player studying the robot chicken carefully.  
"Finally ...I Am looking for you this whole morning. "says a girls voice.  
A blue piece lap wraps itself around the pole, the girl walks some backwards before she run towards the egde of the roof.  
The blue fabric let loose by the pole and the girl falls right to the robot.  
' ' Ninja Chicken...What the Juice?! "she hears a guys voice saying before she falls against him and both are created equal with the ground.

The ninja groans when he fells the person above on his back and looks slow up.' ' Guardian?...Is that you? "'  
The girl goes off him and offers him a hand.' ' Whoops. ... My bad ... sorry hot shot... ' "she says as she pulls the ninja up.  
The ninja looks at her with a worried face. ' ' Is ... all is well with you? "'  
The guardian looks at him asking with a smile. ' ' Uh yeah ... why not? ' "

'' Because ... well ... after ..I have not seen you two days... ' "

' ' Ohhh, I get it already ...You've missed me! ' "

' ' What? ' " '

' ' ' You missed me, didn't you?! '

' Well ... ' "

Both heroes scare on when a giant robot chicken egg approaches to them and the ninja pushes their just in time away. The egg explodes a little further, in the woods near the school and close to the swamp.  
The feeling of this explosion, let the ground shaking into the deepest depth.

Under this soil, is an underground study room heavily shaking of it.  
Some books fall out of the bookcase and the trapped person in this room, comes floating up of her grunting trans. Angry look a few dark purple irrisen around her before they go in the direction of the old dusty Office. ' ' What get we now... ' "she says and reaches her hand out to the crystal ball that stays on the desk.  
' ' Show me the guardian.. ' "She says and let the crystal images see what above all going on.  
The ninja and guardian are face to face with the same robot chicken. The ninja nods to the guardian and both make some arm movements.

' ' Ninja ' tengu fire ball! ' '

' Guardian dragon ice ball! ' "

A twist of fire and ice goes in the direction of the robot before it collapses.  
Both heroes cheer and give each other a high five. When the head of the chicken falls into the hands of the ninja, he throws this fast away and looks at it with a frightened look in his eyes. The guardian looks at him questioningly as she shakes her head before the crystal stops shine.  
Thinking looks the wife to the crystal ball before she walks towards it. ' ' Hmm ...What sins to which debris metal just pass up... ' "she says and picks up a book from one of the nearest bookcase that stands by the desk. She watching the pages fast before she pressure looks to one with interesting. ' ' Just what I was looking for ...Time to rise some old friends…''she says with an evil grin on her face. She puts her left hand on the crystal ball and speaks unintelligible words whispering out.

' ' What happened? ' "says the guardian asking if she see the ninja afraided to the head of the chicken. The ninja realizes now what she meant and coughs.

' ' Uhm ... that was a reaction ... the head was hot ... so.. "'

' ' Hm.. ' "

Both don't know or see behind their the moving pieces metal of the robot remains together. The moving metal disappears behind some burning cars, but not without a sound. The ninja and guardian look behind and see something move. In a quick response , the guardian takes the medallion out of her suit. '

' Guardian Heart Ray! ' "She calls and shoots a blue beam of light, moving off into the unknown object. ' ' Uhm ... Do you think it was necessary? ' "She asks with out a doubt feel to the ninja.

He shrugs his shoulders and put his hands to his sides. ' ' Probably not ... I think it can't give any problems, do you think GP? "'

' ' GP? "'says the guardian asking to the ninja, she see that he ,despite he wearing the mask, grinning.

' ' Guardian Partner ...Since you called me hot shot ... too much? "'

'' No, sounds good to me! ' "

The ninja and guardian watch scare at the same time looking back when they hear the school bell. "I'll see you later hot shot!"says the guardian.

"I'll see you later GP!"says the ninja. Both give each other one last look before they turn around and each run another side.

Hidden behind the burning chunks of cars and a secluded slaughter robot chicken, the head is picked up by a mechanical robot hand from something or someone. One of the robotic fingers change to a USB stick and pulls it into the head of the chicken. Information is loaded and downloaded into the unknown object until a screen appears in the eyes of the chicken with "Downloading compled"on it.  
The hand throws the head with a hard swing away and opens a built-in wrist screen and starts ticking. After a few seconds of computer bleeps, a picture of the ninja shows and words appears above the photo in red color with"Destroy"on it. The hand continued ticking and a another picture appears, this time one of the guardian. Above this picture are words shows in green color with"Keep Alive" on it.

"Understood mistress .." says a male voice and goes up in the smoke.

Nicole opens with a jerk, the back door of the school and starts running through the hall. When she want the bend, she bumped into someone and both shrink back against the ground. "" Hey ... What's going on? '"She asks delivers when she sees the person.

Randy runs through the doors of the hall, and takes to a sprint. Panting and searching he runs past the doors of premises. "Health Class..Health Class ..." he said aloud and grins when he sees the class at the end of the corridor. "Yes !" he says, pleased. But the enthusiasm is soon over when he get surprised by a second latecomer and both collide with each other. Randy looks blurred to the person, a person who isn't a stranger from him... his best friend Howard. Howard rubs against his head before he looks at Randy.

"Watch it Shoob!" Calling the boys.  
Angry they look at each other, until the door of the classroom opens.

"Cunningham! Weinerman!"yelled a female voice in the doorway, this woman is Mrs. Wickwhacker. She looks at the boys angrily.  
"Congratulations, You two late comers are paired up for a special health sciences project ... I now pronounce you man, woman and child ... .." she says, and throws a baby doll to them. They both catch up and look at each other, still upset with the doll in their hands.

"I'm so not kissing the bride ..." Randy says rolling his eyes before he looks at Howard.

"What makes you think you can?" Said Howard as he looks at him sour.

Both boys realize after a few seconds what they saided and look wide eyed at each other. Shivering, they try to get the image out of their heads.  
"Shnasty !" calling both.

"And Why I'm the wife ?! YOU always acting as a chicken as it becomes to chicks!"

"Because I have a duty..and you have not a duty!"

Howard chuckled. "Duty ... you say duty ... two times!"

"Go to your sitting desk and listen!" "Yes ma'am!"

In the classroom, everyone is sitting in a boy-girl couple with also a baby doll.

Randy and Howard sit down at they desk and look to each other. "And why are we the only ... Guy couple?" Says Randy. "It just surprise me..and as I look good ... I don't even see Fowler and Valentine either .. '" says Howard.

"This health class project, learn you students something about responsibility ... the upcoming week, you ..." says Mrs. Wickwhacker, but is interrupted by two girls who coming running out the door of the classroom.  
"Valentine! Fowler! Where are you two coming so late?!" Nicole beckons her to come some closer to her, as Mrs. Wickwhacker stands close by Nicole, she whisper something ,that's inaudible for the other students, in her ear. Nodding, she looks at Theresa and back to Nicole. "Okay ... that seems like a good reason ... Uhm ... a couple of the same gendre again... I suggest that one of you girls going to work together with one of those two gentlemen there .." says she as she points to Randy and Howard.

"I claim Valentine!" exclaims Howard if he stands up and points to her. He gets a group of eyes on him at him questioningly, including those of Mrs. Wickwhacker and Nicole. She looks at him quizzically, as if he sees her as the last chicken wing.

"Agree? ... I think? ... Should I be flattered or insulted ?!"

Theresa shrugs. "I have know idea ..."

"Good! Miss Valentine is paired with and Miss Fowler goes with Mr. Cunningham ... Here's your baby .." she says, and gives a baby doll Theresa. Slightly blushing she looks forward before sundry along with Nicole for their desk. Together they sit in front of Randy and Howard.

"What I wanted to tell you is that you the next week take care for a baby doll as parents... at the end of the week you get a grade for this project and this will count on your final grade .."

"Oh boy .." say Randy and Nicole simultaneously.

"Well ... meet your new responsibilities for the next week .."

Theresa and Nicole turn both around and look at the boys.

"So ... why you wanted me as your partner?" Asks Nicole if she points to Howard. "You aren't in love with me right?!" "What?! Gross! You aren't my type! And besides ... Cunningham and you are already project partners in Biology ..."

Nicole nods. "You're right ... okay ... Project Valenman .." she says, and gives him a high five.

Randy and Theresa look at each other. "And we are team Fowlham, right Theresa?" Says Randy. Theresa smiles and nods. "It'll be fun .." she says, and let Randy smile.

Nicole looks from Theresa to Randy and escape a small smile. "Resa shall be happy with Randy as her partner ... Maybe Randy sees her in a different light…but I don't see him as a boy looking for a girlfriend of even interesed in romance stuff..And why he should?...Live now, tomorrow can wait...And why I keep me busy of something that isn't my business?!"

"Why are you girls so late in class?" Says Randy. This question let Theresa flushing and Nicole looks at him seriously. "A better question is ... why were you guys the only guy couple?" Randy and Howard give each other a look before they looking to Nicole. "Touche .."

When the bell rings, the two groups walking out the class. Group FowlHam stands near the classdoor.  
"Shall I keep the doll with me?" Asks Theresa if she has the baby doll in her hands.

Randy nods. "Sure .." Theresa smiles. "I'll see you at chemistry .."

"I'll see you then .."Smiling Theresa runs away while Randy goes to Howard and Nicole.

"It seems better to me that I hold the doll with me .." said Nicole as she puts it in her backpack.

"Ah come on! Cunningham, tell her that I am responsible enough to fit on a doll .." says Howard sulking.

"Howard isn't responsible enough to fit on a doll," said Randy as Nicole looks at him.

"You see, I ... wait a minute .." says Howard and sees Nicole laughing.

"Question, how is the project layout between you two?" She asks Randy.

Randy puts a hand on her shoulder. "I wish you luck .."

"Clearly, very clearly .." she says, nodding. She feels that Randy's hand is still on her shoulder and turns to him. She see a worried look in his eyes. '''Are you all right? ""

Nicole smiles and nods. "" Yes ... I'm good Ran .I feel fine ... Everything is really good wiyh me ... "" she says as she still sees his worried face." Thank you ... that you are so worried about me….and thanks even for those hilarious videos of you two that you have send me ... It made my day ... ""

Both boys grinning proudly until she heard a familiar voice calling for someone... and approaching them.  
'Nikki !' raises a girl's voice and a blonde girl jumps on the back of Nicole. Staggering she stands on her legs before both fall to the ground.

The brunette is firmly embraced by the blonde who reciprocates her gently.  
"" You're back! My best sis forever and after that ... is honkin back! '" exclaims the blonde happy.  
Grinning nervously watching the brunette to the students who pass through their with questioning glances.

'We'll give you two some time alone ...' "says Howard when he and Randy carefully and slowly walking backwards away from the girls. Nicole rolls her eyes and looks smiling to her best friend. "It's also nice to see you Linnie ... " says Nicole as Lindsey release her.

"" I see you guys at chemistry ... and I hold the baby with me! "She shouts at the boys and their put their hands up before they handle the bend.

"It seems to going good with her since ... you know .."

Randy nods. "Fortunately it ..." he says as they walk together to Howard's locker. "Now I know ... well, we know..that she is the guardian, I see her in a other way .."

"You mean, you don't see her as THE guardian anymore, but as Valentine .."  
Randy nods. "She seems early also familiar to me... And chances are quite high that the Socerer and also Mcfist going after her..and they might come even earlier after her true identity than mine! '' '

' Cunningham! You know as the best that Mcfist after all those months when you're the ninja doesn't have any one time unmasked ... why would the identity of the guardian within…. 8 weeks? Let we say, since the guardian is here around, will be unmasked? ""

Randy looks silently ahead before Howard just beginning to realize. "" You are about to deliver Valentine! ""

"" What! ... Well, no ... it's not ... It's not that I ... .Yes ... and that is also one of the reason why I haven't telling her yet.. "

" Because she will be deliver too towards you...As you are doing now you? "

"Exactly, and that can lead to unnecessary anxiety and that we going into trouble .."

"Don't do it then too..Come on, it's Weenie Wendseday .."

Randy starts shaking. "Thats worse than Taco Thuesday .."

"I know ... but I still eat it .."

"Good to see you back at school ... How are you?"

"Fine ..."

Lindsey looks at her and sees that she is not entirely fair."And?"

Nicole grabs her by both shoulders and pulls her some bite to her. "Dreams aren't real, weren't they? You see it! I should have listen to myself and haven't to go out of the innocent."

"Who told you to listen to me Anyway ?! On the way to the emergency room, your mom began to ask some questions to me , like… how this could have happened to you!"

Nicole looks startled to Lindsey. "What ... what did you say?"

"I didn't know of anything ..." Nicole puts a hand on Lindsey's shoulder.

"Thank you ..."

"No pro sis ..."

"You know ... the day after the incident, let the Guide show me anything .." Nicole says as she picks up a book from her bag. "And I think you don't get out of .."

".. What do you mean" says Lindsey when she suddenly get the book to her face.

"_The guardian cannot tell anyone about her true identity _... And here comes the book after weeks?! We found it together! I was there from the beginning!"

"Keep reading .."

"_There are people who would loved to get to know the identity of a hero or heroine. The enemy of the ninja has teamed up with some allies, with the aim to verify the identity of the ninja…and perhaps soon also the one of the guardian_ ... Sooo? "

" Keep reading ... "

" _One of the identity of these enemies are_ ... WTJ ?! No ... no ... it cannot be ... "says Lindsey shocked and looks at Nicole." Is this true? "

" I don't know ... I don't even know what this man looks like! "

"Hannibal Mcfist ?! A bad guy?! Don't believe it ... He is the most beloved man in town! How can he hate the ninja ?! "

" How should I know ?! "

" Who has here a Guide ?! "

Both girls staring at the ground before Nicole starts to speak." Other subject ... mom told me that the ninja had saved me? "

Lindsey nods." Yeah ... and he seemed rather ... deliver ... deliver quite as if he cares about you or something .. "

Nicole smiles and looks at her." Sure .. . "

" I mean it! "

" Alright, I believe you .. "she says as she walks away from her and let her so much less.

" You don't believe me, do you? "

" Yes, yes that's right .. "she says laughing and makes Lindsey moaning from frustration behind Nicole's back.

"" I hate you! ""

"" I love you too! '

…..Meanwhile at McFist Industrie….

"Why fails every plan to get the ninja?!" yells angrily the Socerer to Mcfist and Viceroy.

"Yes Viceroy! How can this happen?" Shouts Mcfist too.

Viceroy puts a hand on his hips and looks Mcfist quizzically. "Excuse me, but mommy says to me that nobody is perfect .."  
"Silence! This takes me way too long!" exclaims The socerer.

"He's been locked up for 800 years ... and now it all suddenly takes way too long .." whispers Mcfist against Viceroy.

The socerer watching them both with malice. "What did you say ?!"

Mcfist and Viceroy stiffen. "Nothing ..." they say simultaneously.

"I will the ninja destroyed ... and his girlfriend too!"

The three men look at or behind them when they hear tinkle of glass. In the front of the broken office window, stands a mechanical built form of a human body kneeling in front of them. The robotic something is going to stand on both "legs" and looks at the men face to face.

" Amazing ... Absolutly Amazing .." says Viceroy admiringly at the creation. The creation seems to be a robotic young man in early twenties, , he wears a large metal black hat (like the one axis Zorro), black jack and underneath dark gray shirt, dark brown pants and black shoes.

"Is this the latest robot which you told me about?" Says Mcfist questioning.

"Actually ... It isn't from me ..." said Viceroy and looks Hannibal with a puzzled look.

"You mean you haven't made this ?!" In response to this demand, the creation shoots a powerful fire beam at them, they shrink back. "Is this an answer to your question?" hear them above expectations, a human male voice.

"Do you think that taste of clothing is my choice? ... Uh ... The Cow Boy Zorro look is soooo last barbecue season ..." says Viceroy with his right hand on his hip while he takes his left hand until he was in a "talk to the hand" position and what moves his head back when he says "sooo".

"Silence!" exclaims The Socerer and both men turn to him. "Tell ... what are you?"

The creation step slightly forward and stand to the left of Viceroy. "Not a what ... but who ... I'm The Hunter ... My mistress has aroused me to life to hunt the Guardian."

"Guardian!?" The three men say surprised. The Hunter opens his wrist screen and let the gentlemen see a holographic image of the guardian.

"Ah ... The guardian ... Let's just talk about it ..."

The Hunter closes his wrist screen and the hologram disappears. "I listen .."

….Chemistry Class ... ...

"What was the reason you want to be a single mom?!" says Nicole surprised and asking for Lindsey questioningly while she shakes her baby pink bag gently back and forth like a fool.

"Hey ... Mrs. W promised me an extra point if I cared for the baby doll as a singlemother .."

"And that extra point you need…. is because ?"

Lindsey sighs deeply and beckons Nicole to come some closer to her. Questioning and curious she bends over Lindsey, who starts to whisper something in her ear. When she is finished, Nicole looks at her with a hand to her mouth. "No ... honkin ... way ..."

"Yes ... this ... honkin ... way ..."

Nicole's shoulders begin to shake and small giggle sounds escaping from her mouth. "How did Mark exactly get the rocket ..."

"I don't want to talk about!" Said Lindsey angrily while Nicole laughing her ass off.

"This is awesome .." she says as if the hilarious thing is that she has ever heard. She makes some gun noises before she literallyfalling on the floor of laughing.

Lindsey looks frustrated for herself and growls. " I shouldn't tell you... ""

"" Sorry Linds ... .but this is awesome ... piew piew ... ... ... hahahahhahaha. ""

Further of them, sits Randy in the front of Howard and after Theresa. Theresa turns around and looks at him.

"Uhm ... Randy ... I have after Chemstry, Twirl team practrice ... Would you like to apply Junior?" asks Theresa slightly blushing. Randy smiles and nods. "Sure! '" Theresa hands Randy gently the doll. "" Come to Daddy ... "" Randy says and hears someone behind him grinning.

"" You start to bonding with it ... face it ..' "says Howard grinning. Randy rolls his eyes and looks up when he hears mechanical footsteps walking outside the classroom, at the same time Nicole heard someone escape a cry of frustration outside, but it sounded more like a roar of chaos. Both stand and stabbing their hand.

"" Can I use the bathroom ?! 'calling them at the same time and look at each other quizzically. Mrs. Driscoll looks at Randy to Nicole and back.

"" Uhm ... both of you? .. only one of you can go .. ''

'' I was First! 'calls Randy.

'Ever heard of ladies first?' "says Nicole questioning."

"It's an emergency!" ""

"Same story here! ..." ""

"If I don't go fast, things will happen ..." "

" "And if I don't go fast, there happen other things that you ,as a boy, doesn't want to know ... ''

Some male students shaking their head, to get this image out of there mind.

'' I still don't wanna know it! ''yells Randy by this shnasty though.

'' Seriously ?! You guys hold a discussion about who may go first to the bathroom!? '"says Howard surprised.

'Please ... let them both go..For me and the whole class sake.. '"says Lindsey pleaded.

'Go ...' "she says, and the two races at the same time out of the classroom.

"" Thanks ... "" say a few students before she continued with her lesson.

Outside of the school building, the ninja stands on the roof of the school and look at the surroundings. Everything seems to look peaceful, until he sees near the border , between the swamp and Norrisville High, a robot-like figure walking around aimlessly." What's that dude doing? '"In his peripheral vision, he sees the guardian standing next to him.

"" I have no idea, but we try to figure out ... '"she says, determined and beckons him towards the swamp. The ninja look with a questionable sense of her before she gives him a little push. "" Hello? ... Hahah ... Shall we go? "She asks as she lets her belt wrapping around the tree that state in the front of them. The ninja gives a small nod before he let his scarf wrapping around the same tree and jump together of the roof.

At the edge of the swamp, state the Hunter to a halt. The sound of a computer call let the robot hand come up and opens a screen from his wrist. The picture is black, but the hearing is clear. 'Hunter ... What is your position? ...' "Asks the voice of Viceroy. "" I'm close to the appointed place ... "" "" I have you in my sights ... The ninja is close to you ... "" "" Good ... ""

The ninja and guardian view their unknown figure from a small reprimand. The guardian is at the right side of the ninja and wants to take action, but the ninja stops her and grabs her by her left arm. '' What!? '"She whispers. "" This is too easy ... let me just do this .. '"says the ninja confident and stands up. The guardian looks after him before she grabs him by his scarf and pulled him back towards her. 'Hey!... why are you doing that ?!' '' 'I was wondering ... or…or I can beat this robot alone… " The ninja looks at her questioningly as she looking at him with hopeful pleading large bright blue eyes. The look of this pleading eyes gives him in a flash, a reminder of last week, when these same eyes looked at him weak, tired and anxious_. '_

_Ninjaaa ! Heeelllppp ! _

The ninja violently shakes his head to get this memory out of his mind. " Sorry ... but I think that is ... .too dangerous. ... "" The Guardian holds her right hand over her mouth and starts to giggle. "" Are you serious about that? ... Youre must be kidding me ... "" "" No, I'm serious! We do this together or I do this by my own ... "" "" What ?! Why ?! '' '' Because…I don't want you to be hurt... '' '' Why do you even care ?! '

The Hunter turns around when he hears two voices behind him, the way of talking seems to be a discussion. He walks and follows the sound of this confrontation until he sees the two quarrelsome. Surprised he looks at these two retreaded people and brings his wrist toward his mouth. "" I have the ninja and the guardian in sight ... .it's time for plan B ... ""

"Why I can't do this alone?! Why are you so worried about unnecessary!" She says, a little angry.

"Because, I don't wanna get you in life danger again !"

"What do you mean with again ?!"

Both suddenly see four metal poles from the ground and emits an electrical charge. "It's a trap!" says the guardian shocked. "Oh no ... this isn't good ..." said the ninja aloud. The four poles create a force field around them and shoot an electrically charged beam at their off. Both cry out in pain, until they go to the ground. The guardian is the first loss of consciousness, the ninja just saw a flying ship above their, before everything goes black for him too.

...Moments later...

Both slowly open their eyes after a while. Painfully, they get up and grab similar to main. When they do, they see that they are both handcuffed to a wrist. The guardian is the first who touches this handcuff and gets a shock of this. "Ouch! Cheese ..." she says and shakes her hand, some smoke vapor comes of her hand.

"We shouldn't touch that .." said the ninja and stands up. The guardian should follow his example and walks after him.

"Where are we?" She asks. They're both trapped in a huge glass dome. Furthermore, their environment dark and mechanical sounds of machine and electricity is heard.

"You probably ask yourself why you are here .." hear they a male voice saying through a kind of intercom. They both look up and see a glass cubicle depend in the front of their.

The guardian feels bite confused when she sees the man with the robot arm. "Hannibal Mcfist!" She says, surprised.

"Very good ninja! I, Hannibal Mcfist!" "Guardian" "What?" Says Mcfist and looks down to the ninja. "Guardian, she is called the guardian! She isn't a ninja," says the ninja offensive. "Oh sorry about that, but we know just her real name yet… .." hear them say a second male voice.

"Viceroy .." said the ninja grim.

"Viceroy! ... What is .." says Nicole, looking more confused. She turns around and pulls the ninja with her. "What is this place?" She yells. She turned back to the ninja half staggered to his feet. She points to Mcfist and Viceroy behind the glass in front of them. "Who are they ?!" And then she puts her arms toward the ground. "What's going on here!" She cries and let the ninja make a somersault to him on his back late countries.

Randy gets up and looks at her. "Okay, in order .." he says and gives the room with his arms. "This is Mcfist Industry ..." He points to the men and let her lean a bit. "Thats beloved man Hannibal Mcfist with the evil genius William Viceroy .." They both laugh satisfied with their performance. "And other for you ... dislocating my shoulder ..." he says as he rubbing his right shoulder. The guardian sees this and laughs with a nervous laugh. "We are destroying like parasites ..." said the ninja as he points to the bad allies with his hand.

The guardian hereby startled and looks at him disappointed. "So ... They are the allies of the socerer?" The ninja nods. "But they seem to me ..." "A Shoob and a robot builder who think it's Christmas in October?" Said the ninja as he points to the decorations around them. Christmas wreaths on a few doors, some Christmas garlands here and there ... a huge Christmas star above them. The guardian looks surprised."Huh, I didn't see that coming ..." ''What one snow day could do with you...''

Above them, the two men hear the conversation between the ninja and guardian. Viceroy looks Mcfist to. "I told you we should hang the Halloween decoration" "Shut up Viceroy! Now we have the ninja and his girlfriend ... We finally get that necklace from that ... ninja girl?" Viceroy shakes his head. "Guardian..sir .."

Both look up when they hear the sound of….baby crying? "What is .." they say, and look down. The ninja looks at the yellow backpack on his back where the sound comes from. "Oh boy ... not now ... I have fed this thing half an hour ago .." he says, mumbling into the backpack. The Guardian looks at him quizzically, but soon also hear she a baby crying coming from her ice blue backpack. "No ... please ... Mommy's busy .." mumbled she, while she begin to sway the backpack gently."Go back to sleep .."

The Hunter looks questioningly at the two heroes that moving busy their backpacks back and forth. "Is that a ninja thing? '" He says as his wrist watch goes off. He covers his hand over the watch to damp the sound and walks carefully out of sight.

"" Do you have any plan? "Asks the guardian busy swaying with her backpack. The ninja sighs deeply in and out. "" I'm thinking ... .I'm thinking ... "" Under the howl, he looks around. The guardian looks with him and together they see a small opening in the dome. Both grinning broadly at each other.

"" Is that such a ninja thing? '"asks Mcfist. Viceroy listens attentively when he still hears some baby crying." "It sounds like a baby doll ... it looks like the ninja and his partner are busy with being a parent for a Health Class project ... "" "" Yikes ... that project ... '

Behind one of the machines in the room, is the Hunter hidden and looks with interest at the screen of his wrist. _Long time no seeing Hunter ... Do you like youre temporary host body? _Grinning, he starts ticking_. Yes I do, I got the guardian ... but ... .she looks ... she looks different ... _

…..Norrisville High….

In addition of the school are students chatting and relaxing. One of this students is Lindsey, with the baby doll in her arms. She picks up a small toy bottle of milk and put it into the mouth of the doll. "" Do you wanna youre Milkie? ... Oh ... Oh does you? ... '"She says cheerfully and giggling. Howard walks just at that moment out of one of the doors of the school and looks at her when she makes fun with the doll. 'Pfff ... .and then she calls me and Cunningham ''a bunch of kids''...' "he says and walks toward her. 'Hey ... .Wester .. "" Lindsey looks at the doll when she sees Howard standing in the front of her. 'What's up Wienerman? ""

"" Have you seen Cunningham... or Valentine? ""

Lindsey shakes her head. "" No, I haven't seen them since Chemistery ... ""

Howard nods. Both silent pondering what could be happened with their best friends, but soon they shrug their shoulders as a sign that it will go well with their ... .He/She is after all the ninja / guardian ... right?

"" Why? Do you worry? .. '"She asks with a grin. Howard shakes his head violently. "" No ... Just wondering ... Other subject, you know it's just a doll right? "" Lindsey looks at him quizzically and surprised. 'What's that suppost to mean? "" "" Youre bonding with it, aren't you? ... "" "" Whaaaat ... .Noooo ... I am sooo not bonding with this ... .thing ...' "she says nervously and grins. Howard raised an eyebrow. 'Is…just ... .a ... .doll ... "" "" Don't you have your own doll?' '' 'Valentine has the doll ... "" "" That makes sense ... You're unresponsible! ..' '' "I am responsible! .. '

"" What do you mean you have soccer practice ?! You should pay attention to the doll! ""

Howard and Lindsey turns around, they see two students from their Health Class arguing with one of them the doll in her arms. "" Me? You should care of the doll ?! '' '' I have to go the swim team! I cannot keep the doll with me .. ""

Howard grins with a sly look in his eyes, he turns to Lindsey and pointing with his hand to the couple. "'Let me show you. ..." Lindsey looks after Howard when he walks towards the couple.

The two students look silently at each other with an irritated look in their eyes. 'Hay, I heard youre confronsation and I think I may have a solution for your child care dilemma ...' "says Howard and sees the couple look at each other questioningly.

…..Mcfist Industries…

Gently roll the ninja one of his ninja balls to the hole. He and the guardian watch in silence how the ball explodes and makes a passage for them. 'Ladies First ...' "says the ninja as he makes a hand gesture to the passage. The guardian rolls smiling with her eyes. 'Let's get out of here quickly, before those shoobs get something in the gate ... ""...

While the ninja and guardian both run from the glass dome, Viceroy shakes his head when he sees the painful face of Mcfist. 'And that's why I hate Health Class ..' '' 'Hm ..Thts the reason why you haven't started yet with children. ""Have you noticed that the ninja and his girlfriend ... stopped talking ..'

Both men look towards the glass dome…. and find it empty.

"Ninja and his girlfriend escaped! Hunter! Get them!" Mcvuist calls over the intercom. Viceroy press the red button in the front of him and let a siren going off throughout the building. The eyes of the Hunter glow green and begins running. "I must keep the guardian alive ... and destroy the ninja ..." he repeats.

In the long hall of the large industrial building, the two partners ..excuse… temporary partners ... run to find an exit and shove off. "This part of the building don't look familiair to me..." said the ninja racing while looking around him. "Then you know as much as me .." said the guardian and suddenly stops running. "Youre ninja sword! ... maybe it can loosen the collars .." she says and bends down to grab.

The ninja is startled when he sees near the sword, a transparent line is spinning. "No, don't do it! It's probably a.." he says, but he see the guardian has already pulled the sword. Near the walls, appear small cannons that shooting a rain of small arrows towards the ninja and guardian. The ninja dive together with the guardian to the ground and avoid it. "Boobytrap..You know... This even surprise me that this is the work of the Hunter.''

The guardian shakes her head and stands up when she hears something coming approaching them.

"Get up, someone's coming .." she says as she looks at the ninja and suddenly sees what the reason is that he cannot get up. The ninja looks at himself with a painful look (and with a unseeing painful sight) to its butt where one of the arrows is in it.

"... I... can't ... move ..." he says and falls paralyzes flat on the ground.

The light of their's surface is in the shadow of the Hunter that gauges their hands over. "Anesthetic Darts, The effect is temporary .."

Racing, pulls the guardian the ninja forward with her, through the building while the Hunter their follow closely. The ninja looks embarrassed for himself while his face is occasionally hit by the ground. "Well on the bright side..She is stronger than she looks."

…..Norrisville High…

A smiling Howard walks with two times five strollers from the school. Satisfied he walks along by two girls who looking at him quizzically and worried when they checking all those baby dolls and strollers out. The girls look at each other quizzically. "Shouldn't we ..." asks Theresa. "I'm afraid so, come on Resa .." says Lindsey reluctantly and both walk after the boy.

The girls are at one on each side of him. "Say Wienerman, Aren't you going a little too far with your," I'm responsible enough to fit a doll!" point?" says Lindsey questioning. "Are you crazy ?! It's not even the main reason! This whole baby day care is a real gold mine! Even Bash payed me! ... And believe me ... His doll is my favorite .." Lindsey rolled with her eyes, while she actually slap herself in her face."That I haven't come with this though .." she whispers frustration, but let this thought quickly way to a surprised impression. 'Wait a sec ... How can you have a day care without a license?' '' 'Wester please, nobody even cares about that ..' '' 'What if Mrs.W behind this is?' "Asks Theresa. "" That will not really happen ... .Who's responsible?... Me! "" "" He hanging a way too long with Randy .. '"says Lindsey while she holds her index finger at her head and taps on it. Theresa shrugs. "" Where is Randy anyway? ... And Nicole, I also haven't seen them for a while .. '' '

'Uhhmmm ... 'said Howard and Lindsey together and try to come with an original excuse. 'Cunningham went home gone ... "" "" Nicole is suffering from ... .you know ..' 'whisper Lindsey and sees Theresa nod. "" Me too ... "" Lindsey nods. 'Try to call him ... "" "" I ... I don't have his number.'' Lindsey grabs her cellphone and types something on it. She keeps her mobile in the front of Theresa, while Howard give her a surprised look. "" How do you get Cunningham's number? '"Lindsey shrugs. "" I don't know ... I have everyone's number ... Even those of Bash ... "" ""Can I get his number? '' '' Why would you want it? '' '' Oh just ... .for in case .. and...did you put some lipstick and eye powder on your baby?'' Theresa looks to Lindsey, who hide the baby doll quickly in her bag.

''Noooo...''says she whispering.

Howard and Theresa look at each other with a quizzically look before they looking at her.

''Yessss...''

….Mcfist Industries ...

'Are they still behind us? "Asks the ninja. The guardian turns quickly before she looks forward again. "" Yes ... and they've brought friends! "" Behind their, run ten robot apes and the Hunter, the distance becomes smaller when the guardian hasn't almost no energy to run. "" I ... can't ... almost ... running ...anymore ... '"she says tired. To their left, they approach a large open hall. She didn't hesitate and runs in this hall.

When this corridor half away dead end, they come to a stop and they appear to be at the top of the building industry. Both look from the ledge down, which seems to be essentially infinite depth from the top to the main level. Left and right are they surrounds by robot apes, and in the middle of their the Hunter. "There is no way out .." says Hunter as he is his arm cannon loading.

The Guardian looks at their depth and with a serious look at it. "There is one way out .. " says the guardian if she steps closer to the edge. "Wait! You do not understand," says the ninja before he falls down with the guardian. The Hunter and robot apes looking after their fall. "Wow ... I didn't see that coming .." says Ali. "Hey, we'll go get a can of oil?" says another robot ape. Loud, happy and unintelligible talking robots walk the path ... except the Hunter that his sight sharper set and zooming out.

The ninja and guardian still fall until the guardian grap the end of her belt. She strap up and swings forward. The belt is going longer and grabs one of the factory tubes.

With a pretty bow, they sway towards a ventilator shaft and both fall in it. The Hunter is floating near the shaft, and looks around him. "You ca not hide forever for me, I will find you .."

The ninja and guardian fall just out of the shaft, both lying flat on the ground and sighs. "Next time ... I want a softer landing .." said the guardian as stretches her back and then gets up with the ninja.

The ninja moves his arms up and down, as this works he starts to do this with his legs the same. Smiling under his mask he stands on his both feet. "I can move again ... Thanks for the save back ..." The guardian smiles. "No pro ninjaBro….But... How are we gonna lose these things?" She says as she points to the handcuffs that their connecting with each other. "And where are we?" She asks as she indicates the area by hand.

"I think we are in the lab of Viceroy .." said the ninja as he looks all the science around them."How do you know?" asks the guardian as she follows him across the room. "The part evil genius?" The guardian facepalmed. "Noticed .." she says, and sighs deeply. The ninja looks at her when he hears that sigh and with certain facial expression that goes, he sees that there is something wrong with her.

"Whats wrong?" The guardian shakes her head. "Nothing .." The ninja grabs her chin and turn it to him. "When a woman says that, there is something going on .." The Guardian escape a little smile. "Then you know women very well .." "Hey, I live with one.."

"Huh?"

"Nothing ... tell me ... why are you so upset?"

"Because this whole Hunter thing is my fault ... If I hadn't hit the chicken robot with the Heart of Aigle..Then this wasn't happened .." "I don't think the Heart of Aigle has something to do with this... "said the ninja as his hand reaches for a piece of metal lying on a random table. "This looks like the situation when Ther..I mean, that girl I don't know was stanked .." said the ninja quickly when the guardian give him a quizzical look. Luckily for him, she cannot see that he has a nervous expression. The ninja strikes with the piece of metal on the handcuffs while the guardian thinks. "" If that is true ... then ... then ... .then The Hunter is the work of The Shadow Witch! ""

The lump of metal broke into the hands of the ninja, he let it drop and both hear a buzz coming from the handcuffs. From the two wrist cuffs, a ray is shooting out and form an image. On the scherm is the Hunter to see with a grinning look. 'Greetings little heroes ... you chase and hunt like animals is a lot of fun ... but also tiring ... so I want to make a deal with you... you give yourself over and I don't this backpacks ... right here ..' "says the Hunter and show both backpacks where baby crying comes out. Both heroes gasp. "" We have to go back! "" call them and look at each other quizzically. 'Though I have no idea why that doll is so important ... "" he says and grins nervously.

...Howard's house...

Howard is just walking on the driveway of his house where the garage door is open, he walks into the garage with the strollers where it is filled with boxes full of some material. 'Howie ... Howie is that you?' calls a male voice from the other side. "" Yes dad! What's up? "" "" Your mom needs some help! Can you go? "" Howard sigh. 'Fine!' Reluctantly he walks into the house and leave the strollers unattended.

On the driveway, a truck driving slowly back towards the garage. Mort comes out the house, to the side of the truck and walked up to see two robot apes come from the mounted platform. "" We will collect the materials for .. '"says the first robot ape. "" Ah! Thats Great! The boxes standing in the garage ... Need some help? "asks Mort. 'No thanks, we can handle it ..' "says the second, and both pack a box on. Mort nods and walks satisfied the house in, he hadn't seen that one of the robot apes, impulse the strollers and slowly began to move….in the direction of the truck.

After 10 minutes, the truck starts and drives of the driveway. At that same moment comes Howard the garage in, caught up with toys milk bottles and diapers. 'Okay ... time to clean and fed ...' "he says with his hands full and looks slightly slanted for himself to see the strollers. In fright, he let the stuff fall out of his hands when he sees that the strollers ... .be disappeared. 'What ..the Juice?! My babies! Where are my babies! '"He calls reports and lets himself fall to his knees with a disappointed look.

Behind his back, his father past him by. Mort walks quichly back when he sees Howard sitting on his knees and surrounded with toys milk bottles and diapers. Satisfied looks he around and nods towards the experience of space garage. "" Ah ... That looks like the good old days ... Now the boxes are picked up and brought to Mcfist Industry…Can we finally put the car back in the garage... "" Howard begins slowly something to realize and turns quickly around. "" Did you just say that there were boxes brought to Mcfist Industries?!' Mort nods. 'Yes ... but why ..'

Howard runs with no answer to the garage on the way to Mcfist Industries. His father looks after him and holds a hand to his mouth. 'Okay ...but be home at dinner!'

….Mcfist Industries ... ...

The truck was driven through the gate of Mcfist Industry. In the building, the car comes to a stop and the doors opened. The boxes are loading out by a pair of robot apes and put them down near a machine, where the material is destroyed, melted and fixed. The next to the machine, is the Hunter waiting along with a group of robot apes and above their in a cabin Mcfist and Viceroy. Impatient tap the Hunter with his foot on the ground, in this position, they are standing a few minutes after the message. 'They should be here minutes ago... Where are those two?... "

Hidden behind a large keypad, watch the ninja and guardian, the enemy from a distance. "" Do you remember what the plan is? "asks the ninja and sees the guardian looking with a determined look in her eyes. 'Lets get this battle started ... "" Grinning, they nod at each other before the ninja throws a smoke bomb. The red smoke flares further into space and let the Hunter and robot apes cough. 'Man ... that smells so shnasty ... What is this?' "Says the Hunter aloud. When the smoke clears, the ninja and guardian stand near the enemy and run to their backpacks while the enemy is still distracted.

The Hunter is the first one who notice the two and shoot a fireball off to them. The ninja and guardian just grab their backpacks in time and dive down so as to avoid the fireball. When a rain of fire coming at them, the ninja nods to the guardian. "'Go High!" "The ninja makes his scarf to a factory coiled tubing while the guardian does this with her belt. Both are pulled up and dodging the rain of fire. If they hang up, they hang near the cabin where they see Mcfist and Viceroy. With a grin, they waving to them what makes Mcfist furious.

'Shoot them DOWN !' he shouts that the ground vibrate under him. If the robot apes standing in a certain position, the guardian get the idea. "'Go Low ...'" she says, nodding to the robots. The ninja nods grinning when he sees what she meant. Both synchronous swaying forward and backward. If they have enough momentum, they swing down towards the enemy.

'It's going down! "" Calls and assigns a robot ape as they made their approach. The ninja and guardian both pushing with their feet the robot apes knocked like a bunch of bowling pins.

"'I'm yelling Boom Ball!' calls the ninja and throws a ball to the tree toppled robots. In a blast of fire, the pieces of robot flying around.

'You better move!' "exclaims the guardian. Both land safely on the ground and give each other a high five.

'You better land! Ha, I think we finally get this team work thing done .. '"says the ninja satisfied. In all enthousaistme, they will be seized by the hand buoy and held up in the air. The two pairs of blue eyes looking straight into those of the Hunter, which does not look too happy. "" Now I'm sick of both of you! '

…..Above Them ... ...

"" Yeah! Destory them ! 'The Hunter turns around when he hears Mcfist saying that. 'The deal was that the ninja will destroyed ... but the guardian is my..and she stays alive .. ""

The ninja moans. 'Seriously ... I should be killed and she stay alive? ... Thats so wonk! "" "" I still want to know what those things are in the back packs ...' 'said the Hunter when he hold them up with his other hand. 'It's not the bag, but what is in it ..' "says the Guardian. 'And let me say this dude ... .your a horrible mother ... "" says the ninja.

When the men anxiously awaited what the Hunter is going to do, they hear a rinning of a phone. 'Ahhhh ! NOT NOW ! 'screams Mcfist angry and press a black button for him. 'What ?!' '' ' ... There is a boy who says ...' '' 'WHERE ARE MY BABIES?! ""says the voice that sounds through space.

The ninja and guardian watching interrogative as they recognize the voice of the boy. 'Howard!?' "they said surprised. 'Babies ... we have not babies ... "" says Viceroy minded. "" They are taken together with the boxes of material... from Mort Wienerman! '

"'Let the guy in ..." "The ninja looks at the guardian. 'Do something ..' '' 'Noticed ..' 'She takes with her free hand the Heart from her cole scarf. Smiling slyly, she looks at the back of the Hunter. The medallion hums and buzzes faster. 'Guardian Heart Ray!' "She calls and shoot the ray towards him.

The Hunter leaves the handcuff off and fall against the machine. A huge clap sounds and a cream cloud is released. 'Nice shot ..' "says surprises the ninja. 'Thanks ...'' There is a bang sound and the mechanical body of the Hunter, pops apart. The hat flies up and pieces of metal flying their direction, and also rolling a metal shaped key towards them. The ninja stoops and picks it up. He holds the key above the handcuffed and with one click, attack the handcuffs on their wrists off. Satisfied they rubbing their wrists and smiling.

''Lets get out of this piece of dump ..' 'says the guardian.

' 'Let me handle this ... .Le Smoke Bomb ... "" he says and disappears along with the guardian in the smoke.

'No ... No ... No ... I hate them ... BOTH!' "He shouts and looks along with Viceroy when the hat of the Hunter lands at the handle and the weight of this thing, it switches the speed from normal to super fast. The machine starts spinning while the orange haired boy walk quickly into the cabine.

'So ... where are ..' "he says as Mcfist and Viceroy shocked watching the speeded up beaten machine. Howard gapsed when he sees the machine slowly raids a row of strollers and falls down into it., Howard falls on his knees as he looking at the ceiling. With his hands in his hair, he yells."" Nooo ! '' '

His scream echoing throughout the entire building, on the roof of Mcfist Industry, are the ninja and guardian. They look at each other when they hear the scream and shrug their shoulders.

The Guardian looks doubtful at the baby doll in her arms. The doll has some black spots on the face, but is also still intact. "At least it stops crying .." said the guardian with a chil voice. "How's your one?" "The same ... I hope Theresa not kill me .." He said the last piece inaudible.

The Guardian looks at him and gives him a small smile. "Thank you for what you saided to me ... I thought that a temporary partner was super cool ... but I didn't know that it was so heavy and hard to be one .." "Hey ... I was just as you in the beginning, it's normal ... I can handle it now..and you soon too. ""I hope so ... Now I wanna get as far as possible away from this place ... I want to go home .." "If you insist .." said the ninja and picks out his torso a little ice blue ball. When he sees that the guardian stares into the distance, he throws the ball to her on the ground. Out the ball come a small white cloud and going towards her face.

When she inhale this cloud, she grabs her head and begins to waver on her legs. "I feel so ... sleepy .." she says and closes her eyes. The ninja grabs her before she falls and smiles. "Ninja sleep ball ... Is still useful .." he says as he picks up the guardian bride-style. "Now we gonna do it in my way .." he says, and jumps off the roof.

In the distance, he jumps from building to building until it stops and sprint the last part unseen.

The ninja stops and looks from the roof into an almond-colored house with sapphire blue roof tiles. "Home sweet home .." he says and sees that there is a window open. Smiling grabs his scarf, wrapping it on a branch of chestnut tree. "Ninja bedroom pendulum." he says and swings from the roof down and back up towards the open window.

At the highest point let the scarf off the tree and jumps the ninja in the bedroom with the guardian in his arms. "Awesome .." he says as he looks at the room. "This seems to me that this is your room Nikki .." he whispers when he sees what typical teenage stuff girls like makeup, magazines and other stuff.

The ninja puts the guardian down carefully on the bed. "Okay ... How do you turn back into Nicole Valentine?" He says quizzically as he looks searchingly. The cole scarf shows a little blue light before it grows bigger, the ninja covered his eyes and sees the guardian turns slowly back into Nicole Valentine.

'Ah ... so that's how she doing it ...' "he says and laughs. ""Now I have to get out of here before she... "" he says as he walks to the window and stops when he sees some picture frames on her desk. He cannot resist and walking up to them and watch. What strikes on him, is that one of the lists ...has a little candle standing in the front of it. ''Oh man…''says he as he picks the list up. ''I wonder who this man is…or…was….maybe it was her uncle or cousin or…''

Randy hears and sees Nicole yawning. Hurriedly, he looks around and set the list back to his place. In a quick response, he hides behind the purple bean that stands in her room and puts his mask off while Nicole opens her eyes and rubs it.  
"What ... Who's there?" She says, while red circles of Norisu Nine symbols fade away in corner of her eye. She goes to sit on her knees at the edge of her bed and looks expectantly at her bean.

"Uhm .." she heard a boy's voice say, and looks surprised when she sees Randy. "The door was open and I ... I was wondering if everything was okay ... and you still had my notebook ..." says Randy pensive and smiling. Nicole gives him a little smile and nods. "Sure ... I'll get it for you .." she says as she put down her backpack on her bed to look. Meanwhile, Randy walks towards her desk. "Got it .." she says as she writing a black A4 with a red norisu Nine sign on it in her hands. She sees that Randy look to the picture frames on her desk.

She goes off of her bed and comes to stand beside him. Smiling, she looks with him and grabs the middle light blue frame. In the photo is Nicole seeing in the middle with two boys to her left and two girls to her right. The brown-haired boy shows his both arms resting on the shoulders of the dark blond boy and Nicole. The brownie-haired girl has her arms wrapped around both of the arms of the hazelnut-haired girl and Nicole. "These four shoobs are the best friends I could ever aks for it ... We were a really good team .." "Are Linds knows that you have more best friends?" asks Randy and sees Nicole laugh. "Yes, she know ... and she knows that she is my bestest best friend of everyone ... She and I complement each other perfectly... just like you and Howard ..." Randy smiles and looks at the other photos .

In a red frame is a photograph of Nicole and Lindsey with "Best Friends" on it. In an emerald frame sits a picture with Nicole and the two girls from Angeles, in a black frame is a picture with Nicole and the man. Randy asked her nothing about the candle in the front of this pic or something of the man on it. In a dark blue fram is Nicole sitting with the two boys and a pink frame is a picture of Nicole and only the brown-haired boy. Randy grabs it and shows him to Nicole. He sees the mouth of Nicole skyrocket and grabs the list of him. "Simon .." she says with a sigh. Randy looks at her uncomfortably. "Uhm ... Who is Simon?" Nicole laughs. "Sorry ... Simon really is the greatest guy you could find ... he is my BBF .." "BBF, is he your boyfriend?" asks Randy curious. Nicole looks at him questioningly. "Why do you want to know?" Randy looks at her in horror and see her burst into laughter. "Oh man! Your face! Priceless! Hahahah ... Hahhaha..Huh…But seriously ... No way, He is not my boyfriend ..." Randy looks at her expectantly. "Simon is my Best Bro Forever ..." she says as she put photo frame back to her desk.

"You miss him, don't you?" She nods. "He and the others ... I'm sorry that I occasionally do or say things to you like we're best friends for years ... but you remind me so much of Siem..and after ..." she says, and begins to shut suddenly. "Hey, it's okay ... It's one of the things that makes you so bruce..You're a type of girl that can and wants to be just friends with boys ... youre a 'girl' friend. 'Nicole looks at him and smiles. "'Girl''friend?" "Yeah ... Not cool?" "Ofcourse it's cool!" she says, smiling. Randy is smiling and holding a fist to her. Grinning Nicole thrust her fist against his.

"I think I'll go home, my mom is probably worried ... Thanks anyway." He says as he flaps his notebook. "Thanks for your notebook, you're saved my cheese .." she says and they both laugh. "Hey..before you go ... I wanted to know something .." Randy looks at her questioningly and she suddenly sees that the baby doll in front of her with some black soot stains on it. "Do you think Howard will be mad?"

….The next Day ... ...

"Cunningham! Fowler! Valentine!" cries the voice of Mrs. Wickwhacker, which sounds also outside the school. In class she is standing with the two baby dolls in her hands who both have black spots all over the face. "You're dolls are a disgraced! ... But seeing it's not a part of a candle..I giving you a B -..." she says as the whole class with a leftover wax is for them. Randy and Theresa smiling broadly at each other while Nicole doing a little and quick happy dance. "Wester .." begins when she looks at Lindsey. "For showing parents skills and ... suck a good taste of make-up .." Lindsey grins nervously. "I beworder you a .. A" Lindsey steps happy with her feet on the ground and hugs the pop dearly. "And for you mister day care .." says threateningly against Howard that begins to swallow.

For the school is a group of students waiting in the line, at the beginning of this row is Howard with a stack of money in his hands. He gives every boy-girl couple one by one with pain and difficulty a note bands stack. Some moments later, If everbody has his money back and Howard stays there with empty hands, he takes a deep breath and sits down on a bare steps. Two pairs of legs come to him standing on each side of him and bags down. At Howard's left side is Randy and on the right Nicole. Both lay a hand on his shoulder.

"It was the best thing you could do buddy .." said Randy encouraging. "And look it on the bright side ... You still got a B - .." says Nicole laughing and sees Randy nod. "That's the spirit ... Come…Shall we celebrate our B- at the Game Hole and we, thank cheese, still be a child?" Howard gets up and looks at his best friend. "Oh yeah!" "Are you coming with us Nikki?" asks Randy and sees her head shaking. "No, you guys go ahead ... I need to help Mrs. Wickwhacker with Lindsey to give the baby doll back .."

"Is Just a doll !" the boys say in unison and stand on. "Another time?" asks Nicole and sees both boys nod. "Cool .." Randy clenches his fist and holds it for Nicole. Howard looks at him quizzically before he looks at Nicole and also ... clenched a fist to her. The girl smiles and punch with both her fists to the boys before they leave the school running.

…..Present... ...

"And that's why I now understand the nomicon .." "Uhu ... I get it ... but ... one more thing ... what Fowler had to do with it ?!" "Well ..." said Randy with a hard face.

... A week ago ... 15 minutes before Health Class ...

Theresa walks quietly down the hall, with a smile on her mouth and spinning baton in her right hand ... everything seems normal. "I wonder what Randy wanted to tell me ..." she says as she in the main hall to the stairs. Randy comes slowly down the stairs with his backpack near his chest. "Heyyyyy Theresa" says he as normal as possible.

Theresa turns around and steps some back when Randy stands so close to her. "Hey Randy! ... Are you ready for Health Class?" Randy nods. "Yeah ... Health Class ... about that .." "Randy ... why do you hold your backpack so close to you? ... And where is junior?" Says Theresa with a questioning look in her eyes and gave facial expression. "Yeah ... Junior ... Junior is ..." "Junior is ... what?" Randy sighs deeply. Theresa is looking at him, she see that he wants to say something, but cannot articulate. "Say it ..." "Uh ... okay ..." said Randy as he cautiously opened his backpack.

Theresa scares and let her baton falling to the ground. "Randy ... what ... what happened?" She asks as she sees the baby doll spots. Randy scratches behind the back of his head and looks at her guilty. "It's my fault ... I wasn't looking well and then ... well ... that ... I'm sorry ... Later in the class… I will telling Mrs. Wickwhacker that this is my fault and you haven't nothing to do with this ... I would that you get a bad grade thanks to me…"Theresa looks up the doll and gives him a smile. "Randy ... I ... That's ... very sweet of you .." says Theresa surprised and looks at him shyly. Randy gets embarrassed shrug. "What shall I say? I care about my family ..."

...Present...

Howard chuckles. "Smooth ..." he says while trying to stay serious.

"Shut up ..."says Randy.

..In the underground study room. ...

Satisfied caresses the Shadow Witch the crystal ball and looks up when a black fabric flares and a person appears before her. Grinning, she looks with her dark purple eyes to some dark green eyes. "" You've done very good work Hunter ... "" "" It's been too long since we saw each other for the last, my queen ... "" The Shadow Witch smiles at this name and blows black dust at him.

The Hunter grins, his eyes begin to get a neon purple glow, before they change back to his normal dark green color. "" I have discovered something ... I think Kaida don't remember who I am ... and maybe who you are ... '' '' Then I think it's a good time we invite her to a small reuine ... and I have a plan….and you… my amazing Hunter ... gonna help me ... "

In the shadow changes the Hunter into something unknown. The Shadow Witch looks at him and smiled when she sees his form. "" The ninja is constant around her ... what we gonna do with him? ""

"" Don't worry, this is exclusive to our Kaida .. '

**DONE! So…Did you notice something?...Yeah?...No?...Shall I tell it?...  
****This chapter was...a parody of...The episode Life Lessons from Danny Phantom! Well Yeah!  
My first parody...and believe me...it isn't my last!  
The reason why I use Mrs. Wickwhacker as the Health Teacher instate of Mrs. Driscoll (I saw the episod my Bologna after I wrote this), is because she reminds me of the Gym/Health Teacher from Danny Phantom...so thats why...  
****And a little bit Fowlham!**

**So... and Who the heck is Kaida?! and why called the Shadow Witch the Guardian aka Nicole like this? It will turn out soon….The Hunter make a come back in a new form…which one? Is a surprise! ;)**

**By the way, I will updated sooner than I did by this chapter..so don't worry! ;)**


End file.
